<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl With The Crazy Family by Avan522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975350">The Girl With The Crazy Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522'>Avan522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Champ Hardy Being an Asshole, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Moving In Together, Nicole has, Nicole is a great sister, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Prom, Shower Sex, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, a sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole have had crushes on each other for years Chrissy brings them together as soon as she sees the opportunity changing their lives for the better even if both of them are oblivious and scared idiots for a while.</p><p>-</p><p> Waverly Earp has had a crush on Nicole Haught since middle school when she showed up in town with her seemingly perfect family. She immediately became one of the most popular girls in school especially when everyone saw how great of a basketball player she is. Everyone started to try and become best friends with the tall redhead but of course, Waverly was different and fell for the redhead. The only problem is Nicole doesn’t even know she exists all, well at least that’s what she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nicole freaking Haught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waverly Earp has had a crush on Nicole Haught since middle school when she showed up in town with her seemingly perfect family. She immediately became one of the most popular girls in school especially when everyone saw how great of a basketball player she is. Everyone started to try and become best friends with the tall redhead but of course, Waverly was different and fell for the redhead. The only problem is Nicole doesn’t even know she exists all, well at least that’s what she thinks. Waverly is a quiet kid on the honor roll whose last name is a curse with a mom and oldest sister that ran off a drunk abusive and suicidal father and an older sister who is constantly waltzing in and out of the small city of Purgatory the only people she has is her aunt and uncle plus her best friend Chrissy Nedley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy has always been a hopeless romantic her main goal in their senior year is to help Waverly get a fairytale relationship starting with the perfect meeting she knows her best friend fell for Nicole Haught but she has no idea how she’s going to set them up until now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves don’t look now but Nicole is behind you.” Chrissy says and the brunette fights the urge to turn around and look at the redheaded goddess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you-” Chrissy cuts her off by walking away and hitting the brunette's shoulder with her own, causing the smaller girl to drop all of her books. Chrissy notices the redhead coming towards the brunette now on the floor picking up her stuff “You’ll thank me later.” Waverly goes to look up at her best friend but is met with a dimpled smile kneeling down to help her “You really don’t have to help me.” Waverly says as they grab her stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine I like helping beautiful girls.” Nicole shoots Waverly a dimpled smile ‘Those dimples! And she called me beautiful!’ Waverly’s mind feels like it’s about to explode but is interrupted by Nicole handing her, her books they both get off the ground and Waverly’s anxiety starts to catch up with her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you but you really didn’t need to help me.” Waverly says training not to show how nervous she is to the redhead but she knows how bad she’s doing at hiding it. Nicole makes her feel special which scares the shit out of her but Waverly likes Nicole too much to let ruin everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine but I actually wanted to talk to you anyways but I never really worked up the courage for it.” Nicole says as she rubs the back of her neck and looks down at the ground slightly. Waverly is the only person who can make Nicole nervous which seems crazy to anyone who’s seen her flirt with the cheerleaders or basketball players but that doesn’t make it any less true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were nervous to talk to me?” she can’t believe what Nicole is saying to her it’s almost too good to be true </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I don’t know why but I was any way I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” the two girls shake hands and hide their reactions to the flow of electricity through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Waverly Earp probably more known as the girl with a crazy family.” the brunette looks down in embarrassment from what she just said but looks up when Nicole gently rests a hand on her shoulder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter you’re not defined by your family if I was then I would be the girl with two-faced parents.” Before she can say something to the redhead the bell rings and Nicole says her goodbye before going to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly tries to focus on her math class but can't. Her mind is too focused on Nicole being nervous to talk to her, Nicole freaking Haught the girl's basketball captain nervous to talk to her, simple little Waverly Earp, why was that perfect human being nervous to talk to her. As Waverly thought back on their earlier interaction she remembered the way she felt when Nicole called her beautiful no one has ever called her beautiful that wasn’t in her family but even when they did it never caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach or her heart to feel like it was glowing she would never change the way it felt it feels too… right. And right is just something that she’s never had in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as class is over Waverly heads towards her jeep in the parking lot. Once her cherry red car is in view she sees a tall and skinny yet muscular figure leaning on the hood. As she gets closer she recognizes Nicole’s signature red hair shining in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves I have practice in a few minutes but I wanted to ask a favor.” Nicole says and kicks off the hood of the jeep as soon as she looks into her crushes hazel eyes she can tell how nervous Waverly is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay?” Waverly says hesitantly and adjusts her backpack strap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kinda really close to failing History and I need a tutor and I thought since you’re the top of our class you could help me.” She's not failing history. She is actually really good at it but she wants an excuse to talk to Waverly and hang out with her outside of school and it was all Nicole could think of to convince her to go over to her house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah no problem can I have your number... s-so we can set up a time?” Nicole quickly pulls out her phone and the two exchange numbers before Nicole runs back into the school for practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole can’t explain how or why she fell for Waverly Earp but she did and it was the best thing to happen to her. She knows her family history but would never judge the amazing girl Waverly is because of the people she’s related to especially when she has to act like she’s in a perfect family all the time when in reality her parents are never home or even worry about her and her younger sister Hannah. Along with basketball practice, Nicole has a part-time job at the local mechanic's shop so she can take care of herself and Hannah but Nicole doesn’t mind that much she loves her little sister and would do anything for her. Hell, she’s given up on having a regular high school experience since she doesn’t have any free time unless her sister has a sitter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After practicing Nicole immediately rushes home so her sister isn’t by herself anymore “Han I’m home!” The redhead deposits her keys into the fruit bowl next to the front door and hears tiny feet padding against the wooden stairs. Before she can react a tiny 10 year old flings herself into the basketball player's arms. “What’s for dinner Cole?” the small redhead asks “I was thinking we could go and get some food from Shorty’s what do you think?” The small girl nods happily then the two climb into Nicole’s navy blue Chevy Silverado then drive to Shortys for dinner and as an excuse to see Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the truck is parked the 10-year-old jumps out of the truck to rush her older sister into the saloon. The old-style interior and the smell of freshly made burgers brings a smile to Nicole’s face shining with the memories of her and her family actually being normal before her dad became the heir of the Haughts industries. She lost her grandparents and parents at the same time even if her parents physically exist they don’t emotionally.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole hurry up!” The older sibling chuckles as the small girl drags her over to a booth in the back of the restaurant the older redhead helps her sister into the booth before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. Nicole grabs the two menus between the wall and the condiment holder and hands one to Hannah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Han?” Nicole asks the over-excited ten-year-old who's practically bouncing in her seat as she looks over the kid's menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want a cheeseburger.” Nicole is about to respond but is interrupted by Waverly coming to take their order. Even in her grease-stained apron tied around her waist and slightly messed up hair she makes Nicole’s heart speed up after skipping a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole hi.” Waverly is more than ecstatic to see the redhead after Champ Hardy and his fellow monkeys have been causing a racket since they got there. All they ever do is cause trouble for the Shorty’s staff from trying to get Waverly to go out with him to never being quiet for the hours a night they’re there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Waves, how has your shift been so far?” All she wants is to hear the brunette's voice for as long as possible, even if she hasn’t eaten anything since lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going I guess anyways who is this?” Before Nicole can respond Hannah speaks up with a bright smile on her face showing off her identical dimples to Nicole’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Cole's sister Hannah.” She gets down to the small redhead's height and shakes her hand before getting back up and pulling her pen and notepad out of her apron pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you two today?” Nicole smiles at the brunette before speaking up making a slight red tint appear on Waverly’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah wants a plain cheeseburger and I will take a veggie burger please.” Waverly writes it down and looks back up to Nicole with an actual smile, unlike the ones she gives to the other patrons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your drinks?” Nicole looks towards Hannah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A root beer please.” The younger Haught says with a bright smile. “Just water for me.” Waverly finishes taking their orders and walks away with a bounce in her step and a sway in her hips. Nicole watches as Waverly disappears around the corner to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty.” Hannah tells her sister with a smile as she kicks her feet under the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she really is huh?” The small girl gasps dramatically making Nicole roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicky has a crush” she sings songs “Shut up dork and I do not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the sisters are eating their dinner Waverly goes over to Champs group to see if they want anything else when the football player forces Waverly to back so her butt is against his pelvis. She pushes his arms off but he keeps trying. Before the redhead knows it she’s out of her seat and pushing Waverly towards the safety of the bar </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want your hands on her Chump.” The boy-man scoffs and runs his hand through his greasy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She would be lucky to be with me, all the girls want me.” His friends start to pat his back in encouragement but Nicole rolls her eyes and extends her spine to her full height getting a good two inches on the boy-man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Champ I’m pretty sure I’ve dated more girls than you have and I don’t force them to do shit if they’re not comfortable. Leave Waverly and any other girl that doesn’t want your hands on them alone, women aren’t toys.” Nicole starts to head back to her table when she hears her name being called by Champ she turns and catches his fist before it can connect to her face and pins it behinds his back and forces him to the ground the entire restaurant looks in shock and fear of the redhead stopping the football teams captain with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fun being forced to do something you don’t want to huh Champ? It’s not fun having someone take all the power away from you.” Nicole doesn’t let him up till Sheriff Nedley arrives to get him and Waverly walks back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nicole.” The redhead wraps her arms around the small girl and she nuzzles her head into the redhead's neck Nicole takes in the smell of Waverly’s lavender-scented shampoo and closes her eyes to savor the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d do anything for you Waves.” A throat clears behind them and then slowly pull apart. Nicole sees an older pepper haired woman who she knows is Waverly’s aunt aka the person she needs to gain the trust of so she can ask her niece out.  “Thank you for helping my girl Nicole.” Nicole waves her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just doing what was right me and my sister should be going how much for our dinner?” The woman shakes her head and scoffs with disbelief that she would make her pay after she helped her niece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You helped my niece, no need to pay.” The redhead tries to argue but eventually gives in to Gus’ insistence then heads back to her table to get her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready Han?” The small girl nods and they both leave the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole pulls into their driveway she looks in the rearview mirror to find her sister fast asleep in her seat. She gets out of the car and closes her door quietly before opening the back seat and taking her sister out of the car kicking the door closed with her foot and carrying her inside and placing her on her bed. “Night Han.” She lays a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead before going to her own room taking a quick shower and calling it a day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole, Waverly, and Hannah have a movie night together with fluff and a bit of flirting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole wakes to her alarm blaring from her nightstand she sleepily reaches over and shuts off her alarm before slowly sitting up in bed and looking around her room and taking in how it doesn’t feel like hers it’s far too plain and simple the walls a plain white the only wall decorations is a couple of shelves housing her basketball trophies since she started playing. Her desk is practically empty except for a couple of pencils, a few pieces of paper, her printer and a laptop. Her letterman jacket is draped over her small desk chair. She really wants to make her room feel more like her but she probably won't be in Purgatory for too much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly climbs out of bed before going to her sister's room to wake her up. She softly jostles the sleeping redhead awake and sits on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Han it’s time to get ready for school sweetheart.” she groans and throws the blanket over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to.” Nicole chuckles and pulls the blanket down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Han you need to get up. I don’t have practice today. Maybe we can watch a movie and eat a lot of snacks when I get home.” The youngest redhead shoots up and smirks at her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we invite Waverly?” Nicole tenses up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to invite Waves?” she shrugs “She’s nice and pretty and you have a crush on her.” The taller girl chuckles nervously and nods her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her. Now, get up and get ready. I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole makes her and her sister a small breakfast before going back upstairs to her room and stands in front of her closet so she can pull out a tight black short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and her black and dark gray checkered slip-on vans with a plain black belt with her blue and white letterman jacket with her basketball patches on her sleeves and her last name embroidered on the back. Nicole rushes downstairs with her backpack in hand and bangs her hand on the stairs rails “Han let's go monkey!” The small redhead trots down the stairs and her backpack hits her knees with every step. “Let’s go, Cole!” The two climb into Nicole’s truck and head to Hannah’s elementary school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you talk to Waverly Cole.” Hannah says as she climbs out of the truck “I will monkey have a good day at school I will be home as soon as possible.” Hannah walks into her school and Nicole drives to Purg high. She knows Waverly turning down her movie night would hurt her even if it isn’t a date she loves just being around the perky brunette even if they aren’t talking. Just being there fills Nicole’s heart with a lot of joy and happiness but dating isn’t the best idea right now no matter how much she wants to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole gets to school she heads to Waverly’s locker on the opposite side of the school from her own through the packed halls with students chatting on either side. As she approaches the locker she sees Champ Hardy leaning on her locker and Waverly trying to end their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Waves.” Nicole says as she walks up to the two teenagers and Waverly turns around giving her a pleading look Nicole looks up to Champ and he rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away Haught me and Waves are trying to talk.” Champ says with a smug look and the brunette sighs exhaustedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that! I already told you only people I like can call me Waves.” Champ ignores her comment and continues with his pointless advances anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly just go out on a date with me you know you want me.” Nicole fake vomits making Waverly giggle and Champ roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you no!” the small girl exclaims and escapes his death grip on her wrist. “If she said no once that means no.” Nicole says and stands in front of the smaller girl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up red! Come on Waverly I can make it worth your while.” Champ wiggles his eyes suggestively still with a smug smile that makes Nicole want to ram his face into the lockers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole gets up in Champs's face “What in the small brain don’t you understand about the word no walk away before I put you on the ground like I did last night in Shorty’s but this time the whole school will see you get put down by a girl.” Champ scoffs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, she's not that hot anyway.” he grumbles as he walks away with his tail between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I hate him anyway thank you for saving me… again.” Waverly says with a wince and shrinks in on herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's no problem so my sister seems to have taken as much of a liking to you as I have and wanted me to invite you to our movie night tonight.” Nicole watches Waverly internally panic as she racks her brain for what she wants to do which makes the redhead nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love- like to but I wouldn’t want to impose.” the brunette stumbles over her words making her even more nervous than usual. “Waves it would be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about your parents?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I making excuses! She’s hot and asking me to hang out with her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Waverly thinks to herself and shakes herself out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re never home anyway.” the bell rings “Text me if you change your mind and I’ll give you my address I would really love it if you came over though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole walks away from a dumbstruck Waverly with a smirk on her face and a slight skip in her step. She is already mentally planning exactly how she wants the night to go especially since Waverly already checks off one of the most important boxes on her list for anyone she’s interested in, getting along with her little sister. She has already planned on trying to fight for custody of her little sister since she won't be able to take care of herself once Nicole is gone. Nicole has been putting together plenty of evidence to get her sister after she graduates. She couldn’t live with herself if she left her sister in her neglective household while she’s still too young to get a job or even cook for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During class Nicole feels her phone buzz in her pocket:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown: Hey Nic it's Waverly I would love to join you and your sister tonight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole: Hey Waves can’t wait to see you tonight my address is 0406 Garden road our gate code is 0402 come over at five.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Waverly: Alright Nic I’ll see you later and tell your sister I said I can’t wait.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nicole: Will do Wave!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the last bell of the day rings Nicole rushes through the packed always with her leather-clad shoulders hitting peoples backpacks and arms as she pushes through the crowd of teenagers trying to get to her locker before leaving the school. She pulls out her history and advanced calculus textbooks then puts them in her backpack and rushes to her car. On the way home, she stops by the small convenience store and grabs Hannah's favorite snacks and some vegan snacks for herself before checking out and driving home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monkey where are you?!” Nicole calls through the house as she puts her backpack down next to the stairs and the snack bag in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the dining room Cole. I need help with math homework please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole goes into the dining room and sits next to her sister who is staring at the math sheets in front of her intently “What are you working on Han?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small redhead looks up at her sister “Multiplication tables it's so confusing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay look at this one” Nicole points to the first question on her sheet five times eight “If you were to take eight and add it together five times what would you get?” the small redhead thinks for a minute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forty?” Nicole nods</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah just think about it like that every time but let me teach you another trick whenever you see a number times ten just add a zero to it okay now try the rest in that row and tell me when you're done so I can check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole grabs the snacks she bought and put them out in the screening room before ordering a half soy cheese and half pepperoni pizza and pulling out water for her to drink while she sets up their entertainment system in their home theater and making sure that the living room kitchen and theater are completely spotless so she can impress Waverly. After she checks Hannahs's homework the doorbell rings and she immediately runs her hand through her fiery red locks before straightening her black tee-shirt and walking over to the front door. While inhaling a deep breath she turns the handle and swings the door open to a nervous Waverly Earp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Waves come on in.” she moves out of the way for the brunette to walk in the house as soon as she steps inside she looks around the large home and her breath is taken away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is a really nice place Nic.” Nicole shrugs and closes the front door she makes sure to latch it closed before returning her attention to her guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try my best to keep it clean for my parents… Hannah come see who’s here!” The little Nicole look-alike comes running around the corner and crushes Waverly into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s my favorite Haught doing?” Hannah smiles at her sister then back at Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m offended!” Nicole says sarcastically and the brunette smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great how are you, Waverly?” the small girl asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m better now that I’m with you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings again and Nicole opens it to grab the pizza and pay the delivery driver before leading everyone to the in-home theater. Waverly takes in the room from the six nice size recliners to the large screen taking up an entire wall she watches Nicole place the pizza on one of the small tables in between two of the recliners and helping Hannah up into the tall recliner </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah don’t start eating yet I’m gonna go get drinks, plates, and napkins do you want some juice or soda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juice please Cole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to drink Waves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just water please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly takes a seat and a few minutes later Nicole walks in with plates, napkins, and two water plus a bottle of juice she puts the waters in between hers and Waverly's seat and opens the juice bottle for the little redhead before handing it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do y’all want to eat now or wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Waverly and Hannah decide to eat then “Do you two have anything vegan.?” Waverly asks and Nicole nods “Yeah the pizza’s half soy cheese. I'm vegan too much to the disappointment of my Texan parents who are obsessive meat-eaters.” Waverly giggles and Nicole can’t help but think that her laugh is the best sound in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Friday night is one of the best times Nicole has had in her house in a while with the laughter and simple banter shared between the three all night of course Nicole always loves spending time with her sister but it’s nice to have someone her age to be with that doesn’t see her sister as a brat and tries to push her away. She loves watching the simple interactions between her sister and long-time crush because it makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter knowing if her relationship with Waverly does become more her sister will always be a part of her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic are you okay?” Waverly asks and Nicole nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfect.” she smiles at the small girl then returns her attention to the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their movies, Waverly and Hannah end up falling asleep so Nicole has to deal with them both “Hannah.” Nicole tries to shake her sister awake when she doesn’t budge. Nicole hoists her onto her shoulder and slowly climbs the stairs and lays her on her bed, covers her up under her blanket, and kisses her forehead. When Nicole gets back downstairs she finds that Waverly has curled up even more on the recliner “Hey pretty girl you’ve got to get up.” Waverly groans “Five more minutes.” Nicole chuckles “You give me no choice.” Nicole lifts Waverly up bridal style and what seems like instinct the brunette nuzzles her head in the redhead's neck after throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck. She carries her to the guest bedroom next to her own and scribbles down a note and places it on the nightstand, plugs in Waverly’s phone, and lays out some comfortable clothes in case she wakes up in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly wakes up close to two am and takes in her unfamiliar surroundings she starts to panic before finding the note written on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You looked too peaceful to wake up when you were asleep so I carried you into my guest room. There are some pajamas on the dresser in case you want to change. I plugged in your phone and you might want to text Gus so she knows where you are. I would’ve done it but I didn’t know your password. I hope you sleep well if you need me my room is directly to the right of the one you’re in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Nicole</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s smile grows as she reads the note and realizes how much more sweet Nicole is than she thought she was which says a lot considering all the amazing date fantasies she made in her head throughout the years for the two of them even though she never actually talked to Nicole before Chrissy hit the books out of her hands in the middle of the hallway, but she couldn’t be more grateful for her best friend and her inability to listen to simple instructions to stay out of her love life now she gained two amazing redheads in her life because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Hannah hops onto her big sister bed and jumps up and down to wake her older sister “Cole get up!” Nicole groans “What time is it?” Nicole slowly gets out of bed and puts on her basketball hoodie and gets off the bed. “It’s 10 and I want pancakes.” Nicole chuckles before kneeling down on the ground “Do you want to go see if Waverly’s awake yet?” Hannah nods rapidly and the two run into the guest room. Hannah jumps on the bed and Waverly shoots up “What are you doing monkey?” Waverly asks “Me and Cole wanted to wake you up.” Waverly turns to Nicole “I think someone needs a visit from the tickle monster right Nic?” Nicole nods and the two teenagers tickle the ten-year-old the room fills with laughter from all three girls. Eventually, they all end up laying down together on the bed with Hannah in between them “Do y’all want to go to the diner ?” Nicole asks the other two agree. Nicole gives Waverly a pair of her shortest ripped jeans and Thrasher hoodie to wear to the diner in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walk in the diner Waverly spots Stephanie Jones waiting tables as a scowl grows on her face and Nicole leads them to a booth in the front of the restaurant. Hannah sits across the table from the two older girls and picks up one of the menus sitting on the edge of the table. Nicole hands Waverly one of the menus and the three sit in silence as they look through their menus but Nicole can barely focus on the food options in front of her because she feels Waverly’s thigh rubbing against her own turning her into a massive ball of gay panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie walks up to the table and she stands closer to Nicole than Waverly likes “Hey cutie what can I get for you.” Stephanie says and puts her hand on Nicole’s bicep but she pulls her arm away trying to be as friendly as possible and orders their food and drinks with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole, can we go to the fair today please?” Hannah says with a pout that makes Nicole fold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Han. I have work tomorrow and I need to make sure I’m asleep at a regular time.” Nicole says with a hint of guilt and sorry in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about all three of us go and I’ll meet you there so if you need to leave and Hannah isn’t ready yet you can go and I’ll drop her off at home.” Hannah looks at her sister hopefully and Nicole sighs before giving in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine as long as you stay with us tonight instead of trying to drive home.”The brunette nods “Deal plus I get to spend time with the cuter Haught.” Nicole puts her hand on her chest and gasps in mock defense “I’m offended.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly giggles “She’s cute you’re hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tallest girl blushes and Hannah laughs at her reddening face. The three talk as they wait for their food and drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steph brings them their food she flirts with Nicole and runs her hand from Nicole’s forearm to her shoulder Waverly clenches her fist underneath the table trying her best not to punch Steph in her stupid smug face </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should come over sometime and we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nicole shrugs her hand off her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you I’m not interested.” Waverly can’t keep herself from smiling at Steph's face of shock from being turned down and she stomps off. The three enjoy their breakfast in peace before leaving the diner and heading their separate ways for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly gets home Gus is pacing around the living room and immediately turns her head to the sound of the front door opening </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly where the hell were you?!” Gus says hurriedly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was with Nicole I texted you.” Waverly says and gestures to her phone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were going to be gone this morning too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was having breakfast with her and her sister and I’m going to the fair with them tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are you going to stay with them again tonight?” Even though she should be mad she’s happy Waverly has someone else in her life that makes her happy and gets her out of the house on the weekends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly nods before heading upstairs. She wants to make sure this night goes perfectly. She can tell how important Hannah is to Nicole so making sure she gets along well with little Haught is the most important thing right now if Hannah likes her then she can go after Nicole with no problem. She plans to be her charming self and to try and flirt with Nicole but still be like another sister figure to Hannah.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to hear what y'all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole, Waverly and, Hannah go to the fair together while Nicole kicks up the flirting a notch making Waverly a flustered ball of gay panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six hours later Waverly showers and changes into a blue, white and black flannel, ripped gray skinny jeans and blue slip on vans then packs a bag for the next day before heading down stairs and climbing into her jeep. As she drives to the fair she doesn’t even notice how nervous she is to spend time with the Haught sisters her grip on the steering wheel tightens and her knuckles turn white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she approaches the fairgrounds she feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter harder and harder. She pulls up to the parking lot and parks next to Nicole’s truck. She walks up to the front gates and finds the two Haughts waiting for her. Hannah comes barreling towards Waverly and crashes into her. Waverly wraps her arms around the small redhead “Hey Hannah I missed you, sweetheart.” Waverly says “I missed you too Waverly.” Hannah releases Waverly and Nicole immediately takes her spot in the brunette’s arms “Hey you.” Waverly says in a slightly flirty voice “Hey yourself beautiful.” the brunette's face turns red at the term of endearment. Hannah pulls Nicole and Waverly towards the fair completely oblivious to the moment she interrupted but neither of the teenager's mind because of how adorable she is. Hannah pulls them towards the carousel and gets into the line Nicole and Waverly steal glances at each other while waiting in line their faces turn red every time they catch each other staring but they shake it off like it's nothing. When they finally get on the ride Nicole helps Hannah onto a brown plastic horse, Nicole climbs on behind her to hold her up and Waverly takes the Unicorn next to them. The brunette holds on with one hand and takes photographs of the siblings with the other. She gets a really cute picture of the two smiling and laughing together on the horse and Waverly decides to set it as her background as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they get off the ride Waverly shows them the pictures “Damn Waves these are amazing can you send them to me?” Waverly nods and smiles “Cole that’s a dollar in the swear jar!” the teenagers chuckle and the small girl leads them over to the Ferris wheel. On the ride, Hannah sits between the older girls and holds each of their hands. Nicole and Waverly admire each other the entire ride instead of focusing on the amazing view in front of them they’d both rather stare at the girl that’s stolen their heart no matter the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing they do is head over to one of the game booths with three stacked milk bottles that you have to throw a baseball at to knockdown. Hannah notices a dolphin plushie and begs Nicole to play for it “How much?” Nicole asks and takes out her wallet “Five dollars for three balls.” Nicole puts five dollars down on the counter “Do you really need all three balls, Haught?” Waverly jokes “Nope but I’m gonna win both of my girls prizes today.” Waverly smiles and Nicole winds up the baseball then knocks down the entire first tower with one shot “Told ya Earp.” Nicole picks up the second ball and shoots down the second tower “I think you owe me an apology Waves.” Waverly gets on her toes and kisses Nicole’s cheek “Is that better?” Nicole nods “Much.” the employee clears his throat “Which prizes would you like.” Nicole looks through the row and her eyes land on a unicorn stuffed animal with a rainbow mane plain white body and a gold sparkly horn making her think of the horse Waverly chose on the carousel. “The dolphin and unicorn please.” the boy gets down the prizes and hands them to Nicole she hands the dolphin to Hannah and the unicorn to the brunette. Waverly can't believe Nicole got her the exact prize she wanted without even knowing her for that long. Nicole never seizes to amaze her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three walk out of the fair and get into their cars “We’ll meet you at the house Waves.” Waverly nods and the two cars pull out of the parking lot and head toward the Haught’s mansion. When Waverly pulls up to the house she parks behind Nicole and gets her bag out of the trunk of her jeep she follows Nicole and Hannah inside the house “Waves do you remember where the guest room is?” Waverly nods and walks upstairs into the guest room and drops her bag on the bed then changes into a pair of leggings and the hoodie Nicole let her borrow that morning and changes into a pair of leggings and the hoodie she “borrowed” from Nicole. Nicole knocks on the door and Waverly tells her to come in “Do you want to order takeout Waves?” Waverly nods “Okay. You look great in my hoodie by the way but it would look even better on my floor.” Nicole says with a smirk and winks at the brunette. Waverly stands there with a shocked expression on her face and has to force herself out of her thoughts of Nicole making passionate love to her in her bedroom while she moans and screams in pleasure. She walks downstairs and sits next to Nicole on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this flirty and charming?” Waverly asks slightly annoyed by the pounding in between her legs that Nicole caused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only to the really beautiful girls.” Nicole smirks at her and drops down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you constantly so fucking adorable.” Nicole shrugs at the completely flustered Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s just a part of the Haught charm.” A knock on the door interrupts them and Nicole goes to get the food “Can you take everything out of the bag I’m gonna go get Hannah.” Waverly nods and starts to pull the takeout boxes out of the bag and places them out on the coffee table. A few minutes later Nicole and Hannah come downstairs. Hannah sits next to Waverly while Nicole grabs three bottles of water. Nicole drops in the spot on the other side of Waverly and grabs one of the take out boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, this is amazing!” Nicole says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic did you not eat lunch today?” Nicole shakes her head and Hannah laughs “Nicole Haught you have to eat lunch!” The Haughts chuckle and look at the angry brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made Hannah lunch and forgot to make mine.” the redhead says through a mouthful of food covered by her hand and Waverly shakes her head in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat lunch Nic you’re an athlete you need to eat all three meals a day.” Nicole wraps her arm around Waverly’s waist and kisses her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Waves I’ll do it for you I promise.” Nicole looks into Waverly’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better.” she tries her best to sound serious instead of love-struck but it ends up as a weird mix in between the two tones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Nicole and Waverly stay downstairs and watch a movie while Hannah sleeps soundly upstairs. During the movie the two exchange pleasantries but eventually, Nicole stops watching the screen and watches the brunette that’s tucked under her arm. She admires the way the light accentuates the features on her face. The light moving on her face really makes Nicole fall in love with her even more… ‘Wait love am I in love with Waverly Earp’ Nicole thinks and her entire body tenses up “Nic are you okay?” Nicole nods “Yeah I’m just thinking Waves.” Waverly ignores Nicole’s obvious rigidness and tries to focus on the movie. Emphasis on tries she keeps thinning over what she thinks could’ve made her so stiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I make her uncomfortable?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a week after the night of the fair Waverly is laying on her bed trying to get her homework done while her mind keeps wandering to Nicole when her phone goes off:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Waves I need a huge favor.” Nicole says frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Nic?” Waverly asks worriedly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you pick up Hannah and bring her to school? I have a scrimmage and my parents were supposed to be home so they can take them here but now they're not and I can’t get away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Nic I’ll bring her to your game.” Waverly hangs up and rushes down the stairs and drives over to the Haught mansion. When she walks up to the door she grabs the spare key they have hidden and unlocks the door then walks in. “Hannah!” the small redhead comes padding down the stairs “Where are mommy and daddy?” Waverly frowns “Nic told me they couldn’t come back so I’m gonna take you to Cole's game.” Hannah frowns and it tears Waverly’s heart in two. Waverly quickly hoists Hannah up into the jeep then walks around to the driver's seat. As they drive over to the school Waverly keeps glancing in the rearview mirror at the small redhead and frowns whenever she sees the small pout on the girl's face. She tries as hard as she can to cheer up Hannah on the way to the game but nothing works. She hopes that seeing her sister playing basketball will make her happy again. Nicole has told her about how absent her parents are from their lives all the time including the many times they cancel on coming home or Nicole has to make holiday dinners for them she feels bad since Hannah is so young and doesn't understand her parents don't want to be home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly leads Hannah through the school and to the game where the basketball team is still warming up. Nicole turns towards the opening door to see her sister and Waverly and starts to walk towards them “Oh thank god Waves you are a lifesaver.” Nicole hugs Hannah and the small girl walks over to the rest of the team to get showered with love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Waves, how can I repay you?” the brunette waves her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem Nicole really you don’t need to repay me.” the coach calls Nicole back and Waverly takes a seat on the bleachers Hannah comes trotting up to her and sits on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like watching your sister playing basketball Han?” the tiny redhead smiles and nods </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cole’s amazing at basketball I love watching her almost as much as she loves you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly’s eyes widen as she smiles and bites her lip “S-she loves me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cole has a big crush on you whenever she looks at you she smiles like she used to before our parents were gone all the time you make her happy plus you’re really nice I like spending time with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I like Nic too but you’re still the cutest Haught.” Waverly tickles the smaller girl and she wiggles in her lap trying to get away from Waverly’s hands </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the team finishes warmups Nicole sits next to Waverly and Hannah “How are my girls doing?” Hannah beams and looks up at Nicole “Great Waverly is super cool.” Nicole smiles at her sister and Waverly “Yeah she’s pretty great huh?” Waverly blushes as Nicole walks back to her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the scrimmage, Waverly and Hannah cheer on Nicole as she makes almost all of her team's points giving Purg high the win for the match. Nicole decides to take the other two out for dinner at Shorty’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic this isn’t necessary I would have brought Hannah to you for nothing.” Waverly says as they sit in a booth near the back of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really want to say thank you, my parents, failed me again plus she seems so happy with you even after our parents bailed.” Waverly takes Nicole’s hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be there for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.” Nicole flashes her dimples at Waverly and the brunette blushes. Nicole wants to grab Waverly and kiss her senseless at that moment but not yet she can’t do it right now it's not the right moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly, will you stay with us tonight?” Hannah asks “Well Gus is out of town so I don’t see why not.” Nicole beams “Are you sure Waves?” Waverly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner the three head back towards Nicole’s house when it starts to rain and Waverly becomes uneasy when thunder and lightning start to fall from the sky “Waves are you okay?” Waverly nods then immediately stops when thunder cracks “I-I don’t like storms.” Nicole pulls into the house and hurries Hannah in the house and out of the rain. Waverly and Nicole head into Nicole’s room so they can talk without unwanted interruptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Waves?” Nicole asks as the brunette sits on Nicole’s bed and the redhead follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was eight Wynonna and I found my dad in the barn after he killed himself in the pouring rain leaving me and Wynonna to be taken care of by aunt Gus and uncle Curtis so whenever it rains I get super startled because my brain just connects the two and I have no way of controlling it.” Nicole wraps her arms around the small brunette to comfort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves why don’t you stay with me tonight just in case.” Nicole says and Waverly nods on the redhead's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great Nic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, Waverly jumps when a crack of thunder shakes the entire house into Nicole and the redhead shelters her in her strong arms. The brunette drifts off to sleep as soon as she breathes in Nicole’s smell while her face is pressed into the taller girl's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic wake up.” Waverly gently shakes her crush and watches as Nicole’s eyes flutter open and adjust to the sunlight pouring in to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what Waves what’s wrong?” Nicole asks and shoots up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey relax I just wanted to say thank you for last night before I left.” Nicole tries to stop her frown from appearing on her face from the pain in her heart from having to separate from the perfect brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem Waves we still need to set up a study date.” the smaller girl bites her lip and nods “Yeah just text me when you’re free.” Nicole nods and watches Waverly walking out, definitely not staring at the brunette’s butt swaying as she walks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've written most of this fic but I don't know where I want to take Nicole's storyline for her after high school plans so if y'all have any ideas I would love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner and rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly has her two favorite redheads over for dinner which leads Gus to figure out her niece's crush on her friend. Champ is an asshole (as always) and spreads a rumor about the two girls to make them mad at each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following Wednesday Nicole and Waverly are sitting on Nicole's bedroom floor while Waverly quizzes Nicole on their history unit and Nicole lays on her back tossing an old baseball in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the civil war?” Waverly asks but Nicole waits a moment so she doesn’t catch on about her lying about being bad at history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>April 12th, 1861” Waverly eyes Nicole suspiciously while she tosses a baseball in the air and catches it with her right hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did it end?” Nicole stops tossing the ball and pretends to think for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April 9th, 1865.” Waverly closes the book and drops it next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic why are you lying about failing history?” the redhead freezes since she didn’t think Waverly would find out she lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the brunette chuckles and facepalms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic tell me the truth if you were failing you would struggle more and would've gotten some wrong.” Nicole sits up and looks at Waverly with an embarrassed look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I might have used it as an excuse to get your number. I'm actually third in our class behind you and Jeremy of course.” Waverly smiles. She doesn’t know how Nicole can be this adorable but she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve just asked me for my number, you didn’t need to fake failing a class.” Waverly says with a laugh and Nicole hoists herself onto the bed with Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t lying when I said I was nervous to talk to you. You aren’t stuck up and annoying like the girls that flirt with me you’re smart, kind, and selfless.” she says and rests her hand on the brunette’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not too bad yourself <em>stud</em>... you are definitely not like the rest of the jocks especially the football team.” Waverly shudders which makes Nicole laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I try.” Hannah comes bursting into the room and tackles Waverly down on the ground and wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hannah!” Waverly rubs the small girls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole why didn’t you tell me Waverly was here?!” Nicole chuckles as Hannah plops down next to Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to study Han. I know you love Waves but I need some Waverly time too sweetheart.” Nicole says and looks her sister in the eyes so she can avoid looking at the admiration on Waverly’s face since all the faces the brunette makes melts her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but I’m hungry Cole what’s for dinner?” Waverly smirks as she gets an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my aunt is cooking tonight maybe you two could come over for dinner.” Nicole whips her attention to Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t want to impose Waves.” Waverly pulls out her phone, asks Gus, and receives an affirmative answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said you two are more than welcome for dinner.” Nicole smiles at Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright sounds great what do you say Han?” the little redhead nods excitedly before trotting off to her own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner at the homestead goes amazing Gus ends up loving Nicole even after Waverly didn’t come home the first day they spent time together outside of school but Gus can see how great of a person Nicole is from how she interacts with her little sister she can truly see how much she cares about her sibling. Waverly tried to focus on dinner but she was happier to look and study the interactions between Nicole and Gus especially since she hopes she and Nicole will be more than friends even with that little seed of doubt she has had planted in her since Nicole first flirted with her in their school hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the two Haught sisters leave the homestead Gus and Waverly start to clean up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s going on with you and Nicole?” Gus asks and the younger girl almost drops the plate she’s washing which makes her aunt laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Nic are just friends.” she doesn’t lie per se but Gus can tell she wants more.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be old but I don’t remember looking at my friends the way you and Nicole look at each other.” Gus puts the leftover food into a container then puts the container in the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how do we look at each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the other hung the moon and stars you might not know it yet but you’re in love with each other and frankly I can’t wait to see how your relationship plays out.” Gus walks out of the kitchen leaving Waverly in the empty kitchen shocked from processing the fact that Gus found out her crush after the first night of being around both of them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Waverly lies in bed staring at the ceiling trying to decide whether or not she wants to tell Nicole how she feels especially since she wants nothing more than to fall asleep in the redheads strong arms just like the previous night which happened to be the best night's sleep she’s gotten since Wynonna left the last time. Being with Nicole makes Waverly feel like she’s home like she’s exactly where she belongs. She has no doubt in her mind that Nicole is her person and the only one she wants to be with no matter the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At school, the following day Waverly and Nicole sit with Nicole’s more tolerable jock friends and some of the nicer cheerleaders which include Jeremy (the towel boy) Robin, Dolls, Chrissy, and Rosita. The eight enjoy the company together since all of them are similar in three things: their equal hatred for Champ Hardy and his goons, they’re all misfits and none of them actually live with both or either of their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you knocked Waverly’s books down on purpose so I would help her?” Nicole asks in disbelief of Chrissy’s antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked didn’t it?!” the table erupts in laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it did, didn’t it Waves?” Nicole and Waverly’s eyes meet, they both get lost in each other's eyes forgetting there are other people in the room with them. Dolls clears his throat to get their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how long have you two been a thing?” Rosita asks Nicole and Waverly’s faces flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… no....were not a thing.” Nicole says and fails trying not to stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, just friends.” Waverly says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table moves on from the conversation but none of them believed the two girls for one second they’ve all seen their crushes develop since Chrissy, Waverly, Robin, and Rosita have been friends since middle school same with Jeremy, Nicole, and Dolls none one really understands why their groups haven’t merged already especially with Robin and Chrissy’s previous relationship starting in freshman year but all it took was Nicole and Waverly to start talking for everyone to realize they all had so much more in common then they all thought they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole notices Waverly shiver from the corner of her eye and immediately slides off her letterman jacket then drapes her jacket over the brunette’s shoulders Waverly pulls the jacket tighter, sneakily sniffing in the vanilla dipped doughnut scent coming from the jacket “Nic this isn’t necessary.” She says and gestures to the blue and white jacket on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I can do especially since you and your aunt had me and my sister over for dinner.” Nicole says “Plus it looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> better on you than it does on me.” Rosita and Chrissy share a look before looking at Waverly the brunette rolls her eyes at her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the bell rings Waverly tries to give Nicole her jacket back but the redhead declines so Waverly puts on the jacket properly loving the way the jacket feels around her shoulders taking in the scent of Nicole the scent of home. “Waverly!” the brunette groans when she recognizes the voice of Champ Hardy calling her and she turns sound in a huff “What Champ?!” she says through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you kept turning me down for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the girl scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Nic aren't dating, she's just my friend.” he rolls his eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re wearing her jacket why else would you be wearing it?” Waverly chuckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he really that stupid? Is that his definition of dating?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s my friend. I was cold. She gave me her jacket, now leave me alone. I turned you down because you’re an annoying, egotistical, boy-man that refuses to realize not every girl wants you.” Waverly storms off to her class and tries not to let Champ ruin the mood Nicole put her in after she gave her her jacket and made her weak in the knees in one fell swoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in a small town has one big disadvantage: the speed of which news travels fast which is exactly what Champ used against Nicole and Waverly by telling everyone that Nicole and Waverly are dating just to spite them and to help his particularly fragile ego from Waverly constantly turning him down. After class Waverly meets Nicole at the girl's locker room before practice starts. “Nic!” Waverly calls after Nicole and catches up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Waves?” Nicole asks with pure concern in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Champ told everyone we’re dating I just wanted to warn you in case someone asks about it.” the redhead curses under her breath muttering something along the lines of ‘That fucking boy-man’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Waves, it's not your fault I’ve got practice so I’ll see you tomorrow, and before you start overthinking everything I promise I’m not mad at you so don’t worry that beautiful head of yours call me later alright?” Waverly nods and walks off to her jeep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls decide to ignore Champ's rumor and go to school as nothing happened. As soon as both girls walk into the school every single person in the halls turns their attention towards them as they walk past most of their classmate's conversations are about the supposed couple “I hate all this attention Nic.” Waverly says in a hushed voice “It’s okay Waves we just got to convince people we’re not dating so we should act more like friends because apparently we act like we're dating.” Waverly nods and the two split up to go to their separate classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly takes a seat in her calculus class Chrissy walks up to her “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Nicole are dating?!” Waverly groans at her best friend's question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t dating it’s just a stupid rumor Champ made up me and Nic are just friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why would Champ make it up if he wants to go out with you?” she gives Chrissy an ‘are you serious look’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s upset. I kept turning him down so he decided to try and make me and Nicole mad at each other in hopes I'll give into him. He's so frustrating!” Waverly says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe this is a good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is this a good thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might make you two love-struck idiots admit you’re in love with each other you two are basically already dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are, you spend time with both her and her sister. She gave you her jacket plus at lunch, you two are constantly cuddled together just admit how you feel.” Chrissy walks away leaving Waverly to process what she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should tell her how I feel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The teacher walks into the class and gathers everyone’s attention. During their lecture, Waverly makes a mental pro and cons list on whether or not she should tell Nicole how she feels but at the same time Nicole has only ever dated other jocks and cheerleaders, never a quiet nerd who’s at the top of her class and who also quit the cheer team before going into high school to focus on studying. Even though she’s gotten confirmation from Nicole’s own sister she doesn’t want to risk losing Nicole or risk getting turned down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected during lunch everyone was watching Nicole and Waverly very intently so they could confirm Champs rumor and of course the two shouldn’t sit how they have been since they started having lunch together, but they still are. Waverly is tucked under Nicole’s arm with the redhead's jacket still covering her shoulders. “You two do realize that you are acting like a couple right now?” Chrissy asks, referring to the way they’re sitting “But we’re not dating Chris we’re just friends.” Waverly says and Nicole tries to ignore the twinge of pain she feels when Waverly calls her, her friend. Waverly and Chrissy go back and forth but Nicole doesn’t pay much attention to them. She's too focused on how perfectly Waverly fits on her side, like two pieces of a puzzle-like they’re soulmates. Waverly groans in frustration from her conversation with Chrissy and pulls Nicole out of her daydream. “Incoming.” Nicole says quickly when she sees Champ walking up to their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly wouldn’t you prefer to wear my jacket instead of hers.” Champ says with a smug smile. He thinks that his rumor might have gotten to them but as usual, he’s wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hers smells like vanilla not cheap cologne and ax body spray trying to cover sweat and the fact you probably haven’t taken a shower in a week.” Their table erupts in oos and laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha very funny but I know for a fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> could never satisfy you like I could.” he says with a slight smirk and wiggles his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if me and Nic aren’t dating I could guarantee that she’s ten times better in bed than you.” Shae walks by as Waverly says that and says “She’s right.” then walks off Waverly snickers at both Shae’s comment and Nicole’s red face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I don’t care what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dykes </span>
  </em>
  <span>say little Champ is a tank.” Nicole cackles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you name your junk you really are a douchebag but I guess everyone already knows that just like they know that Waverly is way too good for you.” Champ scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have anyone I want and she knows it. She'll realize that she’s made a mistake and come crawling back to me on her knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could have anyone then why are you still single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not worried about a relationship but I guess I should let you know your little fuck buddy Stephanie Jones is trying to get after me so your obviously not that great in bed if someone else has to finish what you couldn’t but don’t worry I don’t go after your </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sloppy seconds.” Champ huffs away leaving Nicole with a satisfied smirk on her face and the group of friends in fits of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Of course, Champ has ruined everyone’s moods for the rest of the day, even if they got a good laugh out of it, and it transferred to after school even Hannah noticed Nicole’s sour mood while they’re driving to Shorty’s </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole what’s wrong? You seem upset.” Nicole sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some idiot boy-man keeps bothering me and Waves.” Hannah chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hannah says mockingly and Nicole scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously you too, why does everyone think me and Waverly are dating?” the small girl chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you two are obviously in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She sing songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in love monkey we’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really because she likes you a lot she told me herself both of you say you guys are just friends but you two want more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you become so wise, your ten not fifty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah chuckles and the two girls get out of the car and walk into the restaurant Nicole leads the two to the same booth they sat in the day she finally talked to Waverly. She helps her younger sister into the booth before taking the seat across from her. “Can I have a milkshake today Cole?” Nicole chuckles “Sure sweetheart.” Nicole doesn’t even Notice Waverly come in for her shift and watch her and her sister interact. Also completely oblivious to the things it does to Waverly when her and her sister really show off their relationship but of course both of them are oblivious that they’re both equally in love with each other and feel that satisfying spark when they’re skin touches or even brushes together. That spark is what makes them both believe that they are meant to be that they have already met they’re person, the one that’s supposed to stay with them no matter the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly shakes her thoughts out of her head and walks up to their table with a large smile “What can I get for my favorite redheads?” Nicole beams up at Waverly and gives her their orders Nicole watches Waverly walk away with her eyes glued on the brunette’s backside “Cole you’re staring.” Hannah says with a sly smile “I know but I can’t help it.” the small redhead laughs at her sister and Nicole mocks offensiveness. Waverly brings over their food and makes sure to flirt with Nicole a little bit more than she usually would, especially with some lingering touches that make Nicole’s heart beat faster than it would from nerves on game days. When the two sisters get home Nicole heads up to her room and recounts exactly what happened with the day, especially Waverly’s sudden forwardness in the cafeteria.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friday night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friday night party and a few milestones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That morning Nicole woke to knock on her door  “Come in Han.” Nicole sits up in bed “Wrong girl.” Waverly’s breath catches when she sees Nicole in a black sports bra exposing her toned biceps and abs. As soon as the redhead realizes who walked into her room she panics and reaches for her Purgatory high basketball shirt and quickly pulls it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing here?” Nicole asks with slight panic in her voice from her crush seeing her half-naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if you and your sister wanted to go get breakfast before school.” Waverly says while walking over to Nicole’s bed and sitting on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds great.” Waverly squeals and practically tackles Nicole onto her bed with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves you’re crushing me.” she says with a strained voice and Waverly gets off of the redhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Nic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Waves um.. there’s a party tonight and I wanted to know… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Waverly sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Nic the other people that go to those parties don’t respect people like me unless I’m dating one of them.” Nicole takes Waverly’s hands in her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it Waves I do but this is one of those rare occasions where I have a free Friday night where I’m not forced to act like a mom for my sister because my parents refuse to be home for more than a couple of days so I’m asking you as my friend to please go with me to this party so I can finally act my age again I’m so tired of having to act twice my age because of my parents please Waverly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s in that moment Waverly realizes how much freedom she has compared to Nicole she can go out with her friends and stay out late wake up late without having to worry about anyone else Nicole can’t do that she has to take care of herself and sister all while being in high school, being captain of a varsity sports team and working a job she can’t do anything unless her sister has been taken care of she doesn’t have Friday nights to enjoy herself she can’t go out on the weekends and have fun but she doesn't ever complain because of how much she cares about her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...alright I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Waves I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah get up so we can go get breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Nicole gets home from school she heads upstairs to change for the party she’s taking Waverly too. She dresses in a plain black shirt underneath a red button-up left open with some ripped black skinny jeans and red converse and of course a leather jacket in case Waverly gets cold. She takes a second to make sure there are no wrinkles in her outfit before mentally promising herself if in any way Waverly gets uncomfortable she's going to get her out of there as quickly as possible. All she wants tonight is to finally act like a senior in high school, not a parent to her sister because her parents refuse to do their job so they can lead a company that doesn’t need all their attention if her dad’s dad could run the company and take care of his own kids why can’t they. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later Waverly shows up at Nicole’s door in a tight red dress and matching flats with her hair in a braid. Nicole opens the door and her breath catches in her throat “Wow Waves you look… wow.” Waverly chuckles at the way Nicole is stumbling over her words “Thank you Nic you look great too.” the redhead shoots her a dimpled smile grabs her hand and leads her to a small garage on the side of the house. She drops the brunette’s hand both internally sigh at the loss of contact but the move past it and Nicole lifts up the garage door from the small building to reveal an electric blue 1969 convertible mustang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my baby I fixed her up myself the owner of the mechanics shop got this car cheap and he gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday he said if I can fix it I can keep it so I did no one knows I have this but I finally finished her and what better time to debut her than when I have a beautiful girl on my arm.” Waverly blushes at the implication.     </span>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please have you seen yourself?” Nicole chuckles and opens the passenger door for the smaller girl and helps her in the car then shuts the door before running around to the other sidecar and sitting in the newly upholstered car seat “Wow you even redid the inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I take as good of care as this car as I do my sister.” Nicole says as she pulls out of the garage and drives out of the Haught mansion gates then takes the five-minute drive to Perry Croft’s house for the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pull up to the party there are already cars lining the street and other teenagers stumbling up to the front door “You ready Wave?” Nicole asks and the brunette reluctantly nods. Nicole gets out of the car and opens the door for Waverly. She gives her a reassuring smile before wrapping her arm around the smaller girl's waist. As they walk up to the party they can feel the music pumping through their entire bodies the bass is so loud the ground and house shakes when they get to the door Nicole swings it open and they both take in the already too tipsy teenagers and couples with their tongues down their partner's throats. “Let’s go get something to drink Wave.” Nicole leads Waverly by the hand through the crowd of people to the kitchen where an array of drinks and snacks are set up on the counters </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to drink?” Nicole asks while grabbing a beer </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a beer please Nic.” she grabs another beer and hands it to the small girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t set your drink down unless you can see it. Some of the seniors think it’s funny to put drugs in girls' drinks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not worrisome at all.” the brunette says sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t do anything they think it’s funny to watch girls get loopy and delusional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song changes and Waverly squeals, grabs the redhead’s hand and leads her to the dancefloor “Waves I don’t dance.” Nicole says and Waverly moves the redheads hands to her waist one still gripping her beer the other clutching her waist with a strong but gentle grip “Just follow my lead.” Waverly pulls the redhead closer and their hips come together. Nicole looks down into Waverly’s eyes and slightly bends down their lips are almost touching when Champ purposely bumps them so they break apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Waverly who knew you had such a sexy body.” Champ tries to put his hands on but Nicole pulls her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch her.” Waverly pulls Nicole away from the dance floor “Don’t Nic he’s not worth it.” Nicole sighs and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right do you want to leave and watch a movie at my place or stay a little longer.” Nicole asks “I appreciate you worrying about me but we’re out let’s have some fun!” Waverly pulls Nicole back into the kitchen for them to grab some food before going back to the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly doesn’t know why she does it but with the pounding bass and two sips of beer she finally did something she should have done a long time ago while she grinds on Nicole she pulls Nicole’s lips into a passionate kiss Nicole tenses for a split second before melting into the kiss their lips move together in unison and every other person in the room seems to disappear all they can feel in the presence of each other their hands start to wander across each others bodies. They only pull apart for air “W-what was that for?” Nicole asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have always tried to fit in with the people around me but when I’m with you I can be me the real me and I really like you Nic I’ve liked you for years and if you don’t feel the same way then I would love to be friends I just need you in my life.” Nicole leans in for another quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way Waves I don’t want to be just friends I want to take you on romantic dates get you flowers and chocolates I want to have movie nights with you and my sister so yes I feel the same way and I want to do this right Waverly Earp will you go on a date with me?” Waverly nods happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want to go on a date with you now, let's get out of here. A night of movies sounds great.” Nicole nods and the two head back to Nicole’s house. They spend the night cuddling and watching movies together in Nicole’s bedroom until they both fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fuzzy feeling from the previous night still lingers for both of them especially when Waverly wakes up in the comfort of Nicole’s arms with the pale window light coming into the room. She doesn’t want to leave the comfort of Nicole’s arms but she has a shift at Shorty’s that day. She tries to pry the redheads arms off of her waist but she keeps a tight hold on her “Nic I’ve got to go to work.” Nicole groans “No I don’t want you to leave.” Waverly chuckles and manages to squeeze out of Nicole’s arms and steal some of her clothes for her shift before leaving Nicole’s house with a quick kiss on the redheads forehead and a quick written note on her pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole wakes up she reads the note that Waverly left on the pillow she used the night before </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicole,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could have stayed longer but I have work today until two if you want to stop by I would love your company. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Waverly</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Yours that’s what Waverly put she was hers no one else's she knows that it’s just a simple greeting but her post kiss haze is sending her on this high that she doesn’t want to come down from so she’s going to do exactly what her note said. Nicole gets out of bed and changes into a tight plain red shirt underneath a red and black flannel with black skinny jeans and red converse. She’s decided if she wants to go on a date with the small brunette she needs to do it that night so she doesn’t need to find a babysitter for her sister so they can be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole gets to Shorty's, her eyes scan the room for Waverly and spots her busing a table next to the bar. As she’s putting cups and glasses on to the black tray next to her Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette the other girl turns around and throws her arms around the redhead's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d come.” Waverly says as she finishes putting up the dishes with a smile as large as her face from Nicole’s surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I kind of have a selfish reasoning for it.” Waverly turns around to look at Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go on a date with you tonight. I know it’s soon but I don’t know when I’d be able to find a babysitter next.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Nic I would love to go on a date with you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear something you would be comfortable outside in. I will pick you up at the homestead at six I’ll see you tonight beautiful.” she takes the brunette’s hand and lays a kiss on her knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later Nic.” Gus watches their interaction from the kitchen and a small smile grazes her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole walks out of the restaurant and drives to the grocery store to get plenty of food for the week and their date. She gets a variety of vegan cuisines and of course the most beautiful flowers they had. She heads back home and packs everything in a basket and grabs a blanket then puts the flowers into a vase she bought for the small girl before heading upstairs. She takes a quick shower and occupies her time till she has to get ready for her date. She changes into a freshly ironed blue button-up shirt tucked into dark washed jeans and a new pair of cowboy boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She triple checks she has the food, sparkling cider and Waverly’s flowers before loading everything into her truck and driving over to the homestead. As she gets closer to the ranch house her palms start to sweat and her heart starts beating out of her chest the familiar thump in her heart is louder than the roar of her truck's engine reverberating through the open plains of the outskirts of Purgatory. When she gets to the homestead she grabs her flowers and her white stetson then walks over to the door. The door opens and reveals Gus with a stern look on her face “Come on in Nicole.” the redhead walks past Gus and into the house she puts the flowers and her stetson on the coffee table. The older woman ushers her to the sofa “Look Nicole I trust you but that isn’t going to stop me from giving you the shovel talk so If you hurt my niece I can hide a body.” Nicole gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I get it I don’t plan on hurting Waverly.” the older woman nods “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly walks down the stairs in a light blue crop top and tight high-waisted jeans “Waves you look great.” Waverly walks over to Nicole and lifts up Nicole’s stetson “So do you, cowgirl.” Nicole grabs the flowers and holds them out to the brunette “I got you these.” she chuckles at Nicole's nerves “Relax Nic now let’s go.” She takes the flowers and hands them to Gus. Nicole leads Waverly out to her truck and puts the stetson on Waverly’s head before opening the door to her truck and closing it behind her then runs to her side of the truck and gets in. When Nicole starts to drive away from the town Waverly asks where they're going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the Haught ranch. We raise horses, cows, bulls, stuff like that. For the horses and Bulls we sell them to rodeo riders, other ranch owners, let people rent them for a ride or lesson stuff like that our date tonight is three parts.”            </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you can ride a horse?” Waverly gulps at the vision of Nicole on a horse with a stetson on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am I can also train and properly take care of horses.” Nicole’s southern accent is really predominant in that moment and it's definitely not helping Waverly’s underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does your cowboy getup make your accent show up because I’m really loving it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it does but if you love it then I might dress up like this more often.” Nicole pulls into a large plot of land with a white two-story house with a porch going across the front that has a small table and two rocking chairs next to it. The two barns are painted a typical red with large barn doors in the front and back the two barns are connected by a small training course fenced in. Closer to the front of the land cattle are grazing the land, swimming in the man-made pond and lounging underneath trees spread throughout the land as they get closer to the house Waverly can spot chickens and hens wandering around close to a small coop on the side of the house. “Nic this is beautiful.” The redhead parks the truck in front of the house “Not as beautiful as you.” She gets out of the truck and runs around to the other side then opens the door stetson in hand. When Waverly gets out and the door closes a mustached man walks out from the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Haught it sure has been a long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I got caught up with school and work but tonight I have a date with this amazing girl. Doc this is Waverly, Waverly this is our head ranch hand John Henry but he goes by Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Ms.Earp.” the two shake hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc can you get Cj ready for us please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why of course Ms.Haught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for the last time call me Nicole.” he tips his hat at the two girls before walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cj?” Waverly asks and hopes she’s not a hot female ranch hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see now come on.” She leads them to a large tree next to the pond after she gets everything out of the trunk. Nicole and Waverly set out the blanket and food they sit down next to each other and pull out all of the food Nicole packed. “I know a picnic is kind of cheesy but I know you of all people would appreciate it.” The redhead says as she pours them drinks “I love it Nic plus this is only the first part and I’m already very satisfied with tonight.” Nicole chuckles and the two enjoy a romantic picnic together before they put everything back in the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and leads her over to the first barn. In the back of the stable house is a chestnut Arabian horse with a saddle already on her back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Calamity Jane my baby. I learned to ride on her when I was a kid and she was just a baby. She trusts me more than anyone else so I wanted to introduce you to the third most important girl in my life.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic she’s gorgeous.” Waverly watches intently as Nicole opens the stable door and climbs on top of the horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Waves let’s go for a ride.” Nicole helps Waverly onto Cj before getting on herself. She leads the horse out to the open fields of the land “Hold on to me Waves.” the brunette wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist. Nicole shows Waverly around their land on the back of Calamity Jane at one point Nicole takes them through the woods to an open cliff covered closed off from the rest of the land by thick trees. Nicole slides off the horse and ties her to a lone fence post and helps Waverly off of the chestnut horse “Time for part three.” Nicole and Waverly walk over to a small deck with a small gazebo and a chest Nicole pulls four blankets out and lays one on the ground “Part three is star gazing.” Waverly then notices it’s gotten darker since they ate dinner “What are the extra blankets for?” Waverly asks “Us I know how cold you get so I got three blankets and I can be your bonus blanket.” the brunette drops next to Nicole and the two lay back on the blanket and Nicole cushions Waverly’s head with her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been the best night ever Nic I never would have thought I would be on a date with the infamous Nicole Haught especially since a month ago we had never talked to each other but I wouldn’t change a thing if that meant I never talked to you in the hallway that day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m here with you Waves I was so nervous to talk to you when Chrissy made you drop your books that day you just seemed so confident and so fucking gorgeous I might have dated a few girls since I came here but you Waverly Earp are by far the most amazing girl I have ever been on a date with but I have one more surprise.” Nicole sit up and Waverly watch her go to the corner of the deck and pull up a latch that reveals a hidden compartment she pulls out a an acoustic guitar then sits next to the brunette </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I saw you for the first time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart stopped the stars aligned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t change a thing </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re perfect in every way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You walked away But I wish you stayed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Years later I’m sitting in front of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m enjoying the view</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I have one thing on my mind </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I’d be blind if I didn’t ask this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you be my girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts down the guitar right before Waverly collides into her with a hug “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend!” Waverly pulls Nicole in for a rough kiss </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you charm all the girls like this stud?” Waverly asks and Nicole giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no one knows this place exists or that I even play guitar. I made the deck and I usually come here to clear my mind, write songs or just to take some time away from being me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you shared this with me It’s perfect out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is, we should get going Waves, it's getting late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly put everything up in its spots before riding Calamity Jane back to the stables and securing her in her spot then they go to Nicole’s truck. On their way back both girls sit in a comfortable silence basking in their happiness until Nicole pulls into the homestead. Nicole walks Waverly up to the front door “I had a great time with you Nic.” Waverly says “So did I Waverly I wish we could just stay like this forever.” Nicole leans in and pecks Waverly on the lips “So do I. Night Nic.” Waverly pulls Nicole in for a hug “Night Waves.” Nicole walks back to her truck and drives home.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Nicole is on her way to pick up Hannah from her friend's house when Waverly calls her:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that, can you call me that more often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you Waves so what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you had to pick up Hannah today and wanted to see if we could get lunch together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good babe where do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about that small cafe next to the cop shop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole pulls up to the Thompson house to pick up Hannah and gets out of her car. She slowly walks up to the front door and knocks. The door swings open to reveal a thirty-two-year-old woman with brown hair and an average build. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, come on in Hannah will be down in a second.” Mrs.Thomson says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am. Nicole walks into the house and the older woman leads her to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah your sister is here!” the brunette calls up the stairs and a few seconds later the small redhead comes running down the stairs “Cole!” Hannah flings herself into Nicole’s arms the older girl instinctively wraps her arms around the ten-year-old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Han we need to leave we’re meeting Waves for lunch.” Nicole puts down the small girl and the two leave with a thank you thrown over their shoulders. Nicole and Hannah get into her truck and drive to the cafe they’re supposed to meet Waverly at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pull up to the small and quaint cafe Nicole helps her sister out of the truck and they walk hand in hand into the cafe and find Waverly at a table in the back “Hey Waves.” Waverly gets out of her seat and gives Nicole a tight hug “I missed you.” she whispers in the redhead's ear “I missed you too baby.” Waverly pulls away and hugs the smaller redhead “Hey monkey.” Waverly says excitedly “Wavy!” Neither Nicole nor Waverly have heard the nickname for the brunette but for some reason they both smile at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lunch is an amazing idea that really shows them that their relationship can work even with Nicole having to take care of Hannah even if that means taking her on their dates or finding someone to watch her for the night but they both know their relationship is worth it especially with all the shit they've been through since both of them were kids from two of four of Waverly’s immediate family members running of a father that killed himself and Nicole having to grow up faster than anyone should have to take care of her sister for her parents but both of them are going to work as hard as they can to keep each other in their lives even if it only works as  just as friends.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finish eating Nicole helps Hannah into her truck so she can talk to Waverly “Are we going to tell your sister baby?” Waverly asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you all to myself for a while but I promise around town we can be out and proud if you want.” the brunette nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that sounds great and Gus wants you and Hannah over for dinner and to take Hannah out for ice cream for kind of a test run in case we want to go on any dates she can take care of her.” Nicole's lips turn up into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great we’ll be there at six.” the two say their goodbyes and Nicole gets back in her truck. She has to do a little convincing to get her sister to agree to have to trust someone other than Nicole and Waverly but in the end, she agrees to it putting a bright smile on the redheads face.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole and Hannah get to the homestead Nicole notices how tense her smaller sister is so she decides to talk to her outside of her truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Hannah?” Nicole asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are mom and dad coming back?” the older sibling sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Han I don’t know when they’re coming back but we have each other plus Waverly and now Gus wants to be there for us because our parents aren’t. Mom and dad are only worrying about work right now but there are people that want to be there so let’s go in there and spend time with the people who want to be there for us.” the small redhead nods and the two walk up to the door before Nicole can knock the door swings open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager aren’t we Waves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Waverly crushes Nicole in a hug causing them both to stumble back a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, monkey!” Waverly pulls back and hugs the smaller sibling. She leads the two inside after hugging both siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Gus takes the smallest Haught sibling out for ice cream so the couple can have some time alone. While watching a movie Nicole is sitting across the sofa with Waverly in between her legs she takes her arms and wraps them around the brunette protectively </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay Waves?” Nicole asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a great baby.” Waverly smiles up at the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect. I wish we could stay here forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I Nic.” Waverly flips her position so she can lean in to kiss her girlfriend right before their lips touch the door swings open and a raven-haired girl walks into the homestead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you miss me, baby girl?” Waverly jumps off the sofa </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wynonna?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of forward Waverly and a small fight between Chrissy and Waverly. Nicole might be a bit broken inside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wynonna?!” Wynonna hugs Waverly “What are you doing here?!” Waverly asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, a lot has changed here huh?” Wynonna glances at Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna this is my girlfriend Nicole.” Nicole gets off of the sofa and holds her hand out to Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to give red here the shovel talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s a great one.” Waverly smiles at Nicole with heart eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blech you guys make the notebook look bleak.” Gus and Hannah walk through the door. The small redhead flings herself into Nicole’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna what are you doing here?” Gus asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m moving back. I miss Waverly too much.” Wynonna replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go or…” Nicole asks but Waverly puts her hand on the redhead's biceps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stay I’m going to need you.” Nicole nods “Cole I’m tired.” Hannah says “Can I put her in your bed?” Waverly nods. Nicole carries Hannah upstairs and lays her in the brunette’s bed with a kiss on the forehead Nicole walks downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole knows she’s going to have to be there for Waverly tonight especially since she hasn’t heard from Wynonna in two years and now she comes bounding through the door with no warning for her and Gus. Nicole gets downstairs and Waverly curls into her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay baby?” the brunette nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two stay here tonight?” Nicole sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d have to get us clothes, do y’all have a guest bedroom for Hannah?” Waverly nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can you stay with me?” Nicole chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night after Nicole has gotten clothes for her and Hannah and puts her sibling into the guest bed she changes into an old hoodie and a pair of black joggers she crawls into bed with the small brunette. She wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist pulling her back into her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Waves?” Waverly sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know baby she hasn’t talked to me in over two years and now she just shows up out of nowhere it’s so confusing this is almost as confusing as when I was figuring out my feelings for you in middle school.” Waverly says while still facing the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were your feelings for me in middle school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're trying to distract me. Thank you I remember the first day I saw you walk into our old middle school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly was sitting on one of the small seating areas next to the main door of school while reading her book when the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in her life walked through the door with her red hair and confident walk that draws in people's attention with a single glance Waverly doesn’t even notice her mouth was agape until she snaps herself out of her thoughts and tries to look back down at her book but she can’t tear her eyes away from the tall redhead no matter how hard she tried…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you liked me since you first saw me you’re so cute.” Waverly chuckles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I saw you when you were cheering during the first football game I went to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I hated cheering!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked great in those cheer outfits though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn't. I was only in cheer because my friends were in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby you look great in everything especially in my room.” Nicole says with a wiggle in her eyebrows and Waverly grabs the pillow behind her and hits the redhead with it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!... Anyways”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicole went to her first football game in Purgatory with her friends Dolls and Jeremy since she never attended any of her previous school’s football games even while being a Texan living in a football-obsessed state so they dragged her out but when they sat down she noticed a gorgeous brunette standing on the sidelines with the rest of the cheer squad “Dolls who's that?” she points to the endearing girl “That’s Waverly Earp the town sweetheart and actual sweetheart. Did she catch your eye?” the tall boy hits her side with his elbow “Something like that.” Nicole mutters…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked me too when you first saw me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will admit that but I don’t regret it never will I guess I have Dolls and baby gay Jeremy to thank for this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Jeremy went to the football game.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to gawk at the football team. I think that’s also why he’s the basketball team’s towel boy. That and getting to see Robin more.” Before Waverly can respond there’s a knock on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yo love birds, some people are trying to sleep here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Wyn! I guess we should go to bed, baby.” Nicole groans and the brunette curs up to her girlfriend's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at school Waverly has to tell Chrissy and Rosita the update on hers and Nicole’s relationship so she has them meet her at the bleachers before classes start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell did you have us wake up earlier than we have too?!” Rosita asks still in her half-asleep daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit down.” the two girls sit next to the perky brunette “I wanted to tell you that Nicole and I are officially dating.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally!” Chrissy exclaims and jumps up “That took way too long you’ve been in love with her since you saw her. Now we want details from your date!” Waverly gushes with a large smile and a slight red tint on her cheeks her heart flutters as she goes on about her and Nicole in great detail with the biggest heart eyes her friends have ever seen even after their conversation about Nicole after Waverly saw her for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch the entire gang is sitting at their usual table in the busy cafeteria going through their usual conversation with Jeremy and Robin sneaking glances at each other, Dolls looking toward Eliza at her table with the cheer squad, Nicole and Waverly are confidently showing off their relationship by being more handsy than usual with more predominant heart eyes when Champ and the York brothers walk up to their table and all seven of them feel the tension shift </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for not dating.” Champ scoffs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, we’re dating now so you can go.” Waverly says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Waverly you win.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it you’re just trying to make me jealous now we can go out on a date.” Waverly pulls Nicole in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah I’m good.” She pulls her girlfriend in for another kiss while Nicole just stares at her with wide eyes. Dolls stands up and gets in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Chump Waverly isn’t interested in you and never will be but I’ve seen her with my best friend she will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at you the way she does Nicole now leave before we make you.” Champ cowers away but tries to make it look like he's doing it on his own accord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole and Waverly thank Dolls before Waverly drags Nicole away from the cafeteria and to the girl's locker room “What are we-” Waverly cuts Nicole off with a passionate kiss Nicole moans at the sensation “Are you sure?” Waverly nods and Nicole pushes the brunette against the lockers and pins her hands above her head. She moves her head to the brunette’s neck making sure to not leave any marks “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Nic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the redhead lightly nips at the brunette’s pulse point and slowly makes her way up to her girlfriend's lips. Waverly feels a tongue run across her bottom lip she parts them and feels a tongue enter her mouth. Nicole massages the smaller girl's tongue with her own before biting down on her bottom lip. Before they can go any further the bell rings both girls groan “Well I enjoyed that a lot.” Nicole says with a smirk on her face “So did I. I'm glad I dragged you away from everyone.” Nicole chuckles and agrees before they both go to their classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly sits down in her class Chrissy and Rosita walk up to her “Where did you and Nicole disappear to?” Waverly’s smile grows </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” Chrissy scoffs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us the truth.” Rosita's glare on the brunette deepens </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>wemadeoutinthegirlslockerroom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Waverly says almost too quickly for her best friends to comprehend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you start dating Nicole and all of a sudden you’re making out in public places I didn’t think you had it in you!” Rositas says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Waves that’s not like you maybe dating Nicole isn’t such a great idea.” Waverly couldn’t contain her anger even if she tried so she explodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So first you wanted me to be with Nicole and now you think I shouldn’t. Did you not notice I dragged her to the locker room, not the other way around. Nicole isn’t forcing me to do anything I don’t want to do and she makes sure of it.” Waverly focuses her attention elsewhere so her friends will walk away and leave her alone. She couldn’t believe what her Chrissy implied about Nicole especially since Nicole did absolutely nothing wrong she asked for consent to make out anyone else would have just kept going but not her Nicole which is why Waverly lov- </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nicole so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can’t focus on her class instead she’s trying to decide whether or not she can actually forgive Chrissy for saying what she did about Nicole but before she can decide the bell rings and she goes to her advanced calculus class with her girlfriend her favorite class even before she actually talked to Nicole she would just stare at the back of Nicole’s head or watch her fly through her problems like they were at the first-grade level she would fall harder and harder for a certain redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After school Nicole notices how quickly Waverly is trying to leave the school so Nicole cuts her off outside of school to get her to stop before she leaves “Waves what’s wrong?” Waverly takes Nicole’s arms and wraps them around her body Nicole gives in to the touch “What is it, baby? I’m here for you.” The brunette doesn’t know exactly why she’s crying but she has a few ideas as to what it might be: she hasn’t fought with Chrissy in years it could also be the fact she’s still a little confused about her feelings for Nicole she doesn’t know if she’s in love with the redhead or if it’s still a really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong like but either way her girlfriend has to see her cry her eyes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got in a fight with Chrissy.” she says between choked sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to my place to clear your mind for a bit babe?” the brunette nods and the two meet at the Haught mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the girls step inside the house Hanna comes running towards them throwing herself into her older sisters arms “Hey Han can you go work on your homework for a bit Waverly had a bad day and I need to talk to her we’ll be in my room if you need help make sure to knock before you walk in okay?” the smaller redhead nods with a concerned look on her face for her newest friend. Nicole and Waverly go upstairs to the older girl's room and she makes sure to close the door before they sit down on the queen sized bed in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby, tell me what happened.” Nicole makes sure to hold her girlfriend's hands to make sure she knows she’s there for her no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when I got to class after lunch Chrissy and Rosita came up to me to ask why we disappeared I told them the truth and Chris started to accuse you of turning me into something I’m not, it made me really mad she would say something like that about you especially since she’s wrong so I yelled at her and said how messed up it was that she encouraged us then said we were a bad idea and that I was the one that dragged you away from the group and weren’t forcing me to do anything I didn’t want to then I just switched my focus away from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I’m not forcing you to do anything?” the brunette nods “Okay I just want to make sure I might be deemed a player but I would never force someone to do or be someone they aren’t comfortable with but back to your fight with Chrissy maybe you should let her explain I’m not saying what she did was right but you need to take a look from her perspective she’s used to the single Waverly who she didn’t think would pull her partner away at lunch for an impromptu makeout session in the girl's locker room that’s not who she thought you were so you need to tell her that that’s who you are and what you do after you listen to her perspective okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah thank you for helping me Nic.” Nicole squeezes her hand and is about to say your welcome but a knock on her door stops her “Come in Han!” the small redhead walks over to them and stands in front of them “Math again?” Nicole asks and her sister nods. Waverly watches as Nicole helps her sister through her math problems it definitely makes her think of how good she would be with their own kids- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa maybe get through high school before imagining our kids together </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s kind of hard to ignore the pounding between her legs she stops her thoughts just in time to watch Hannah walk out of the room “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” the redhead moves her hand up to cradle the brunette’s head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're really great with kids baby and it might be a little bit of a turn on.” Nicole chuckles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Waverly nods and the redhead brings her in for a searing kiss. She lays the brunette back on the bed slowly without disconnecting their lips. Nicole positions herself so she's straddling Waverly’s thighs and moves her already swollen lips to the brunette’s neck lightly kissing and nipping at the tanned skin Waverly brings a hand to Nicole’s red locks and leaves the other to grip at the sheets of her girlfriend's bed as Nicole’s teeth leave a purple mark on her neck and using her tongue to soothe it “Ungh baby that feels” she moans before continuing “so good!” Nicole peels off Waverly’s shirt so she can suck and kiss more of Waverly’s goddess-like body “You’re perfect Waves.” she says before dropping her mouth to Waverly’s collarbone she bites down and a whimper falls from the smaller girls lips encouraging Nicole to bite down harder a knock on the door makes them jump apart and Waverly quickly pulls on her shirt while Nicole fixes her slightly disheveled hair before telling her sister to come in “Cole can you help me with this?” she hands Nicole a history homework sheet “I think Waverly would be more helpful to you on this.” Hannah nods and Nicole watches Waverly help her sister with the history sheet. Her lips turn up into a smile “Do you get it?” Waverly asks Hannah “Yeah thank you Wavy!” Hannah hugs Waverly before toddling out of the room </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping her baby.” Nicole says with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem baby I love Hannah almost as much as I love her sister.” Waverly’s eyes widen at her own words </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what yeah I’m in love with you Nicole Rayleigh Haught and I wouldn’t change a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why would you love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me? I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> not worthy of being loved even my parents don’t love me enough to stick around. Why would someone like you love me?” Waverly cups Nicole’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby you are amazing your parents are just horrible people that are to obsessed with work to take care of their own kids you are so worthy of being loved you grew up so you could take care of your sister, you’re so smart, beautiful, and so damn talented you’re the perfect person to me and I never want you to forget that.” Waverly accentuates her words with a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really mean that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God yes Nic I really mean that and I will send the rest of my life trying to make sure you know I promise you that I don’t want you to keep thinking that babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole has two different faces one is the confident perfect child she is in public and the real her the person who blames herself for her parents leaving the person who doesn’t think she deserves love that’s one of the other reasons she never talked to Waverly she thought and still does think that Waverly deserves someone better than her someone who isn’t so broken that she hasn’t had a genuine smile before meeting Waverly but hearing that she deserved love from the girl she’s been in love with for years definitely helped Nicole realize that she deserves love even if it’s a small part of her that knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too baby.” Nicole says and Waverly wraps her arms around the puffy-eyed redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynhaught bromance and Nicole being a good sister and girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday morning Nicole wakes to banging on her door “Come in!” Wynonna barges through the door with a smirk on her face “Come on Haught we’re going out!” Nicole climbs out of her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't. I don’t have a babysitter for Hannah.” Waverly walks into the room and stands next to her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Waverly is here for she said Hannah trusts her so we can go out and your sister is in safe care with Waves.” Nicole groans and turns to her closet she starts rummaging through it for clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Waves can you go get Hannah up for me baby and tell her to come in here?” Waverly nods and heads towards the smaller redheads room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going, Wyn?” Nicole asks as she changes her clothes behind the open closet door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go to Shorty's to play some pool and drink a few beers. I just need to get to know the person that’s schtupping my baby sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Wynonna! We haven’t even had sex yet can we say dating not schtupping?” Nicole says in a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole where are you going?” Hannah walks into the room still in her princess pajamas. Nicole walks over to her sister and kneels down in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han this is Wynonna, Waverly’s sister and since Waverly and I are really close she wants to make sure that I’m a good person so we’re gonna go and have some adult time while you stay here with Wavy alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Cole are you gonna bring home dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart I promise now you go and have fun with Waverly.” Hannah walks out of the room leaving the older siblings together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really take care of her by yourself?” Wynonna asks once the small redhead is out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I pay for everything for us our clothes, food, and help her with school work. I do what my parents don’t.” Wynonna feels bad for leaving Waverly but she always used the excuse that she couldn’t take care of her even though Gus and Curtis did most of that but seeing how well Nicole can handle herself and her younger sister shows maybe she could have tried a bit harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s rough your captain of two varsity teams too right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct again I have practices in the morning a few after school sometimes work after school then I come home make or pick up dinner help her with homework do my own homework and get up both ready for school I’m more of a parent to her than our actual parents are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you definitely need today then.” Nicole sighs and nods as she walks out from the closed closet door </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole and Wynonna walk into Shorty’s the bar patrons turn to the door with wide-eyes when they see Wynonna Earp walk in with the town's wealthiest family’s oldest daughter “Well if it isn’t Wynonna Earp are you here for good this time?” Shorty asks from behind the bar “Yes sir can me and Haught here get two beers?” The man gets the girls two beers and cracks them open “Nicole make sure to get this one home safe tonight.” Nicole nods her head and Wynonna drags the redhead over to the pool tables and racks the balls “I’m warning you, Haught, I grew up in this bar so if you don’t win don’t be surprised.” Nicole smirks knowing she has a pool table in her house that she used to spend way too much time using on the weekends before Waverly “Alright Earp if you’re so confident then I’ll break.” the brunette shrugs telling her to go ahead Nicole smirks before hitting the cue ball into the cluster of solids and stripes pocketing three balls Wynonna’s face drops “Did I forget to mention I have a pool table sitting in my house right now?” she smirks again and pockets two more balls then misses the third Wynonna lines up her shot but misses because the shock still lingers from Nicole’s break and perfect shots following. The redhead sinks the next two shots and calls the eight ball correctly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude you just hustled me!” Wynonna says and Nicole’s smile grows</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did now how about we make some money off of this and hustle the sexist pigs of this town who think women can’t do anything right.” the older girl smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly finally choose a smart one let’s do it!” Wynonna spots Champ Hardy and Pete York walk into the bar “I think we got our first targets alright Haught we need to play again and act horribly bad at the game so Champs superiority complex kicks in with his jealousness for losing Waverly to you got it?” Nicole nods and the two set up a new game purposely missing shots and making poor decisions for the game of course their plan works perfectly two games later Champ and Pete walk up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies why don’t you let people who are actually good play a round.” Pete says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we make a deal you win you get the table we win you have to give us one hundred dollars each.” Champ’s and Pete’s egos kick in and they agree Wynonna makes sure they shake on it so they can’t back out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two can break.” Champ says with a smug grin and Wynonna nods her head towards the table and the redhead sets up her break. She smirks before breaking and pocketing three solids then pockets another three before missing the seventh. “W-what the hell!” Nicole stands next to Wynonna while Champ makes two striped balls then misses the third “Let’s go Earp.” Nicole says and Wynonna makes the last solid ball in and hits in the eight ball with the right call “Pay up boys!” Wynonna says and the two boys get in their faces </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think we’re gonna pay after you played us?” Champ asks and the Earp clicks her tongue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah especially since your little scare tactic isn’t going to work on us I know Nicole can floor you asses without me even having to lift a finger so either pay or your egos can get bruised even more than they already are.” they give in and hand the girls a hundred dollars each </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After a few more rounds of pool and a couple of beers Nicole and Wynonna pick up food for dinner and head back to Nicole’s house to meet their siblings. Nicole parks her car in the small garage and walks up to the door with food in hand and unlocks the front door “We’re back!” the two go into the living room with the food when their siblings don’t come down. Nicole runs upstairs to see where they are. Nicole opens her sister's door and is met with a sight that melts her heart Waverly and Hannah are asleep on the little redhead's bed and Hannah's head is resting on Waverly’s chest she quickly pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of them then sets it has her phone's wallpaper before walking over to the bed and kneeling down she shakes awake her sister first “Hey Han why don’t you go downstairs Wynonna is down there with dinner.” the small redhead gets up still half asleep and heads out of the room. Nicole kisses Waverly’s neck over and over again until the brunette wakes up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nic.” Nicole chuckles and pecks the girls on the lips </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We picked up dinner sweet and sour soup and I’ve got some peanut butter in the pantry.” Waverly smiles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remembered.”      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remembered now let’s go eat with our crazy siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to!” Nicole sighs and packs up the brunette bridal style “Nic what the hell!” the redhead chuckles and continues walking the stairs when Wynonna sees the two walking downstairs she laughs “Let me guess she refused to get up?” Nicole nods and places Waverly on the sofa then takes the spot in between the brunette and her sister. They start to distribute the food while Waverly runs to the kitchen for peanut butter. As Nicole watches Waverly drop in the usual one scoop of peanut butter in her soup she chuckles “You’re so weird.” Waverly feigns defense “Well you love this weirdo.” the redhead nods “Yeah I really do.” Wynonna scoffs “Can you not with the lovey-dovey crap in front of my food!” the group chuckles and eats their food with minimal conversation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Earps leave Nicole and Hannah are sitting on the sofa together watching a movie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole are you and Wavy dating?” the older girl hesitates for a moment before remembering the scene she walked into earlier with her two favorite girls </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we are Han but it’s still so new and I’m so scared I’m gonna mess it up.” Nicole says with a sigh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole I might still be ten but I can tell you and Waverly are really in love I don’t think either of you could mess it up but why did you hide it from me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you really like Waverly and if we didn’t work out then I didn’t want you to lose her too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole you don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but you need more people than just me sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have time for that.” after a few minutes of silence the smaller redhead speaks up again “How did you know you were gay cole?” Nicole sighs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually had a crush on a girl but I didn’t realize it at first I made it seem like it was a really strong friendship after a while I couldn’t ignore it I guess that’s when I realized that I was gay. Now I don’t know why you’re asking but if it’s for the reason I think it is I should tell you it’s different for everyone some people just have that voice in the back of their head others just never have an interest in boys and if you’re questioning sexuality you’re probably not straight I haven’t met one straight girl that questioned their sexuality and ended up completely straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot Cole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is, gays never have it easy but it’s worth it because you find exactly who you want to be with. I'm so happy with Waverly even with all the crap people say to us on a daily basis I wouldn’t change it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cole I’m gonna go to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole smiles at her sister and watches as the small girl runs up the stairs she reaches for the remote and switches off the tv before slowly sitting up and walking to the kitchen. Nicole cleans all the dishes in the sink before taking the full trash bag out to the trash can in the front of the house. She then heads upstairs to take a shower then lays in her bed under the covers and texts Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: I think Hannah’s questioning her sexuality </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: Really? What made you think that?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: She asked me how I knew I was gay so I told her I don’t think if she wasn’t questioning she would ask me. Straight people don’t care how queer people realized they were gay.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: That’s true that would be so cute if both of you were gay.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: Why?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: You could give her advice with girls it would be so cute</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: You’re so adorable but I wish you were in bed with me right now so I could kiss that beautiful neck of yours</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: What else</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really about to happen? Both girls ask out loud to no one</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: I would take off your shirt and bra so I could slowly massage one of your boobs while I use my tongue to circle your other nipple</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly mimics exactly what Nicole types out to her own body with her hands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: Keep going</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: I would take off your pants and slide my hand underwear then run my fingers up and down your folds</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly kicks off her pants and does exactly what Nicole said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: I’m so close Nic</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: Come for me baby</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flies off the edge and her back arches of the bed, her eyes roll in the back of her head and her legs shake and spasm as hears Nicole’s voice saying that in her head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: Damn Nic you’re good at that</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nic: Yeah well sadly I have a bit of practice I’m gonna go to bed I’ll see you on Monday</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Waves: Ok goodnight Nic</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Hardy Brother's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Champ and his little brother cause some trouble for the Haught's. There's a little angst with Nicole and her parent's first appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some medical diagnoses in this I don't know if they're accurate or not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At school, Monday morning Nicole and Waverly’s bond feels so much stronger especially after their Saturday night conversation of course Waverly obsessively reads through their text messages when she isn’t with Nicole particularly their sexts but what she didn’t expect was Rosita stealing her phone during their English class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me my phone back!” she scream whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” she says short and blunt while going through Waverly’s phone since the brunette can’t risk trying to steal it without their crabby English teacher giving her detention. When she gets to the messages she immediately goes for her conversation with Nicole and one conversation really catches her attention “Oh my god Wave you and Nicole have sexted?!” she whispers with urgency and Waverly’s face turns red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did now give me my phone back!” Rosita hands the brunette her phone back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you two actually had sex?” Waverly shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well based on those messages Nicole is probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> in bed.” The bell rings and the two girls leave the classroom and head to lunch. Waverly completely misses the jealousy in Rosita’s voice since she was worried about her finding the messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She probably is but I’m not ready yet and I’m scared if I tell her she’ll leave me for someone that’ll give her sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That girl is in love with you. I think she would wait forever for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she’s been with so many girls its intimidating I haven’t even had sex yet what if I do something wrong or I’m not good at it and she doesn’t enjoy it or-” the taller girl cuts her off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves stop worrying you’ll be fine does she know you’re a virgin?” Waverly shakes her head “Then tell her she’ll understand I honestly think she already knows since you’ve never actually dated someone before and I doubt she thinks you’re the type of person that will randomly hook up with someone just talk to Nicole alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly knows she’s right, Nicole will understand but that doesn’t prevent these thoughts that constantly bombard her every time she thinks of taking the next step with Nicole and her thoughts are constantly eating away at her giving her more anxiety than she already has on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me about what?” Nicole drops in the seat next to Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic can we go talk in private?” Nicole’s stomach drops ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>this is it she’s going to break up with me’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>those words repeat over and over in her head the entire time Waverly leads them to the girl's locker room</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you going to break up with me?” Nicole asks in the weakest voice Waverly has ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, no Nic! I would never I actually wanted to talk to you about sex.” Nicole shifts uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I know you’ve had sex before and I haven’t I need you to know that and also that I’m not ready for that next step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby I know it’s okay I can wait it’ll definitely be hard because you are super sexy.” Waverly giggles and blushes “But I can do it I’ll wait until you’re ready no matter how long that might be it could be a week, a month or until marriage or even forever I don’t care as long as you want me I’ll be by your side.” Nicole pulls Waverly in for a hug when she notices the tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nic I was so scared you would leave me for someone that would put out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never come on, let's go eat. I don’t want you passing out from not eating.” Waverly smiles and admires Nicole as she leads her back to the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so surprised that Waverly would think that she would leave her because of sex but then she thought back to all the people who left her she has a right to be scared about anyone leaving her but it didn’t make it hurt any less so she moved on from it they’ll be fine Nicole knows they’ll be perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good?” Rosita asks and the couple nods as the table watches as Chrissy walk past them and to the table with the other girls on the cheer squad. The brunette can’t help but blame herself for this she shouldn’t have yelled at Chrissy she should have calmly talked to her but when someone talks ill about someone she loves she snaps she did the same thing in fifth grade to Stephanie Jones and Samantha Baker when they were talking shit about Wynonna and what happened to Ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to apologize to her.” Waverly pulls out her phone and asks Chrissy to meet her after school at the bleachers the blond agrees and the two share a smile from across the cafeteria </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna talk to her?” Nicole asks and Waverly nods “Good.” the redhead's phone rings and she picks up the smaller girl tries to listen to what the person on the other end of the line but all she can see is Nicole’s rising concern on her face as she starts stuttering and asking more and more questions until she hangs up and punches the table “Nic what's wrong?!” Waverly asks and rubs the redhead's bicep “Hannah got in a fight I’ve got to go I love you and I’ll see you later I need to go pick up Hannah.” Nicole grabs her backpack and practically sprints out of the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole pulls into Hannah’s elementary school she sees a set of parents walking into the school she immediately recognizes the couple and her blood boils the fucking Hardy parents if the boy who was messing with Hannah is the Hardy’s youngest Nicole is going to have a word with Chump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbs out of her car and walks into the school. She gets hit with a familiar scent that brings her memories of Hannah’s first days of school “Ms.Haught go ahead and go into the principal’s office.” the receptionist says and Nicole nods she goes behind the desk and into the small office and of course Mr and Mrs.Hardy are already waiting there “Nicole thank you for leaving school to come here today.” she sits in the third chair in front of the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, today Hannah’s teacher overheard a conversation between your son and your sister apparently Thomas was insulting Hannah and telling her that her sister is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dyke</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fag</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Nicole’s knuckles turn white from gripping the arm of the small chair she’s sitting in </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know you probably already know about James and his tendency to use homophobic language against Nicole and her partner so I believe that your oldest is where he heard this foul language and Hannah being as protective as her older sister she stood up to him he threw a punch at her and it gave her a black eye and a possible concussion from hitting her head on the ground…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole squeezes her eyes shut and grips the chair harder “She’s fine the nurse said that it will be gone in a couple of weeks or so but the teacher stopped him before he could do anything else to Hannah. Thomas will be suspended for a week, put in a different class, and will not be allowed to attend recess for the rest of the semester and next semester he will be watched by a teacher during recess so he doesn’t try anything else, do you have any questions.” Nicole and the Hardy’s shake their heads then the couple turns to Nicole</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole I’m so sorry this happened we will talk with our boys we have no idea why they would be so hateful against gay people when my sister is married to a woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How often does James say anything to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever he sees me and my girlfriend together or is with his friends but you don’t have to deal with it, we're graduating soon. I can deal with it for a few more months.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal leads Nicole to the nurse's office after he concludes their meeting. When she opens the door Hannah is sitting on one of the small cots with a large black eye “Aw Monkey are you feeling okay?” The small girl shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s been throwing up and getting dizzy. She either has a concussion or is in shock. I would recommend getting her home and letting her rest and drink lots of water no sleep yet not until the nausea and dizziness goes away or has gone down to once an hour.” Nicole nods and picks up the injured redhead in her arms “Let’s go home.” Nicole gently places the small girl in the backseat of her car laying on her side in case she throws up. She drives as gently as possible taking the turns slow and stops way slower than necessary. It takes them three times longer to get home than usual but as long as Hannah is fine she doesn’t care if she needs to put gas in her car a day earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back Nicole runs up to the door, unlocks it, and props it open so she can carry in the smaller girl with ease. “Can you walk Han?” Hannah tries to stand but she gags and immediately lays back down </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guessed it</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nicole thinks as she lifts up her sister and carries her inside and very gently places her on the sofa “If you need something call me I need to call Waverly she's so worried about you.” Hannah beams at her older sister “She loves me more!” the younger girl sing songs “Shut up!” Nicole looks at the time and sees that they still have lunch for a few more minutes so she calls Waverly instead of texting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby is everything alright?” Waverly asks with genuine concern in her voice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of Champs brother was insulting Hannah and telling her that I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dyke </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fag</span>
  </em>
  <span> she tried to protect me but he punched her and gave her a black eye the nurse also thinks she has a concussion so she's been throwing up, getting dizzy and isn’t able to sit up without getting nauseous it’s so terrible Waves what if this makes her scared to come out if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she is</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay she’s too young to be going through this the hate I should be getting it but it’s getting projected onto her I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic listen to me. All you can do is be there for her. I'll come over after school. Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah can you pick up food for us and I guess since she’s nauseous just get her soup and I don’t care what you get me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Nic I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Waves I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Waverly hangs up the phone and drops her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah doesn’t deserve this and from Champs's brother of all people their parents are so nice where did they go wrong they’re filled with hate Waverly gets angry jumps up and stops off towards Champs table, Doc and Dolls follow her just in case Rosita follows them. Waverly stops directly next to the jocks table and slaps Champ across the face with full force “What the hell Waverly?!” Champ whines as he rubs his cheek “Don’t ever talk shit about Nicole to your little brother he gave her sister a fucking black eye and a concussion both you and your brother are shit tickets never talk to or about me and Nicole again I think Wynonna has been waiting for an excuse to beat your ass since she got back this might be it.” Rosita pulls Waverly away and the girls can see a growing scowl on the other two boys faces from Waverly’s words as they walk away </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did his brother really do all that?” Rosita asks and the other nods “Damn is his entire family that bad?” Waverly shakes her head “No his parents are lovely, they’re the perfect parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day Waverly is distracted because of Champs's brother and Nicole’s sister’s fight. Before she can go over to Nicole’s she needs to meet Chrissy on the bleachers to talk. As she approaches Waverly can see the blonde already waiting for her in the middle of the metal bleachers </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Waves.” Waverly takes a seat next to the blonde</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chris Look I’m sorry about yelling at you but what you said still wasn’t okay I love Nicole and she loves me and definitely is not forcing me to do anything I don’t want to do she’s actually been so sweet and accommodating I know you’re only seeing everything from the outside but I promise if Nicole was ever forcing me to do anything we wouldn’t be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you love Nicole?” Waverly nods “Wow I’m really sorry I said that all I saw was you doing something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought you would and then Rosita told me she saw your sexts it’s just a lot I never thought you would do the Waverly that I thought I knew seemed so innocent and not like the type of person to make out in a dirty girls locker room.” the girls share a laugh “I just don’t want you getting hurt Nicole has been with a lot of girls and you haven’t even been in a relationship before her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I understand can we just be friends again?” Chrissy nods and laughs “Good I need to go. Champ's brother punched Hannah and I’m picking up dinner for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be.” Waverly adjusts Nicole’s letterman before sliding her backpack on top of it and walking out of the stands and to her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick stop to pick up food she drives over to Nicole’s house as soon as Nicole opens the door for Waverly she throws herself into the smaller girl's arms they sit there and enjoy each other’s warmth taking in the familiar comfort that is their girlfriend’s arms. “I wanna see Hannah.” Nicole nods and takes the food from Waverly’s hands then leads her to the living room </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Han.” Waverly says as she kneels down next to the small redhead </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Wavy.” the brunette’s heart breaks at how weak her voice is </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not great, I can’t move without getting sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry love but Nic is heating up some food and we’re gonna see if you can eat and maybe watch a movie or two how does that sound?” the small girl nods and Waverly smiles before standing up and helping Nicole with the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah ate a bit of her soup before having to stop but it made Nicole happy that she got some food in her system. The three watch movies together and eventually, the smaller redhead can sit up without getting sick so she takes advantage of it by sitting across the teenager's laps. Nicole runs her left hand through her sister's hair while her other hand is intertwined with her girlfriend’s she takes at this moment sitting on the couch with her two favorite girls with nothing bad happening...yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door opens and all three girls look to the door two tall redheads walk in with large suitcases and backpacks. “We’re back girls!” Nicole’s mom steps into the light all Waverly can think of to describe her is an older version of Nicole with more faded red hair her dad walks in next he’s tall with a scruffy face and ahead of short brown hair. Hannah jumps off the sofa and runs over to her parents. The adults pull the small girl into a hug and Nicole slowly gets up from the sofa </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, why does your sister have a black eye?!” Nicole pulls Waverly up and wraps her arm around the smaller girl's waist then pulls her over towards her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Hardy’s youngest decided to mess with her because of mine and his oldest brother’s track record for hating each other.” Nicole’s parents notice Nicole clinging to Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is this your girlfriend Nicky?” the man asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dad this is my girlfriend Waverly and please don’t call me Nicky you know I hate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Waverly I’m William Nicole’s father and this is her mother Jenny Haught.” the brunette shakes both of their hands immediately after Nicole pulls her back into her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get going. It was nice to meet you two.” Waverly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out.” Nicole and Waverly walk over to the brunette’s jeep they share a few quick kisses before Waverly drives back to the homestead then Nicole goes back inside to face the people who constantly abandon and neglect her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend seems nice Nicole but what did we tell you about introducing your flings to Hannah?” her dad asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly isn’t a fling, she's my girlfriend and I’m in love with her.” William scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole, you don’t have serious relationships. The longest relationship you had was Shae and that lasted two months.” Nicole can’t stand her dad acting like he actually knows her and a single thing about her love life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you and mom would have been here you would know Shae and I dated for a year, not two months and I have never once introduced my girlfriends to Hannah but Waverly was different because we were friends first she met Hannah as my friend, not girlfriend but again you wouldn’t know that. I’m gonna stay at Waverly’s text me when you and mom take off again.” Nicole runs upstairs and packs a bag for a few days (about the same amount of time her parents are ever in town) and storms out of the house then gets in her car. She drives over to the homestead hoping that she can stay there if not. She'll sleep in the back of her truck but she cannot deal with her parents right now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pulls up to the homestead Waverly is sitting on the porch with a cup of tea cradled in her hands and a blanket thrown over her shoulders she stands as Nicole steps out of the car her hair gives away exactly who she is “Nic what are you doing here?” the redhead throws herself into her girlfriend's arms after Waverly puts her tea down “I got in a fight with my dad about us.” Nicole says and refuses to let go of the brunette just yet “Come on let's go inside and talk about it.” Waverly leads Nicole upstairs and leaves her in her room so she can make Nicole some tea and ask Gus if she can stay with them. When she walks upstairs again Nicole is laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Nic what happened?” Waverly sits on the corner of the bed then hands Nicole the cup of tea as the redhead sits up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my dad said I shouldn’t introduce my girlfriends to Hannah since “I’m not a serious relationship type” and started commenting that my longest relationship was Shae for two months then I yelled at him and told him that if he would be home more, that he would know me and Shae dated for a year then I packed my stuff and came here.” she takes a sip of her tea then puts it on Waverly’s nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Gus says you can stay here as long as you need to.” the redhead shoots Waverly an appreciative smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be here longer than a few days. I told them to text me when they have to leave which they will as soon as the slightest hiccup with the company comes up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic who's going to take up the company when your parents die?” the redhead sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Per my grandfather's request the company goes to me I don’t actually have to run it but it will be mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let me get this straight you have a ranch, are great with kids and you’re the heir to a multimillion-dollar company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I love the ranch but I want a family, kids, and a gorgeous brunette wife that’s about 5’4 with hazel eyes.” Nicole smirks at her girlfriend “I don’t want to be constantly caught up with work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you want to do after high school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I have no fucking idea I good at basketball so I’ll more than likely get an athletic scholarship but what I want to major in I still have no clue the ranch makes plenty of money so I can live off of that for a while if need be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that whatever you decide to do you’ll be amazing.” their chaste kiss quickly heats up and becomes passionate Waverly slowly pushes Nicole back on the bed with her finger and adjusts herself so she’s straddling Nicole’s thighs the redhead moves her head to the brunette’s neck and takes her time kissing and biting at the smooth tanned skin. Waverly leans her head to the side giving Nicole more room on her neck as the redhead's teeth sink into her pulse point she lets out a loud moan “Shh Waves I doubt Gus is going to let me stay here if she thinks we’re having sex.” Waverly chuckles and pulls the redhead in for another kiss. Her lust for the redhead is getting stronger and stronger every day but she’s still not ready for more than a heated half-naked makeout session in one of their beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly feels a tongue glide across her bottom lip and she parts her lips then Nicole’s tongue enters her mouth. The redhead massages her girlfriend's tongue with her own. Their hands start to wander across each other's bodies like they haven’t touched each other in years almost as if it was their last time they were able to touch each other ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart to remove each other's shirts in a rush immediately connecting their lips again for a few seconds before Nicole’s teeth sink into the smaller girl's collar bone “Harder Nic.” The redhead obliges her teeth dig deeper into her girlfriend's soft skin, breaking it the brunette's hands dig into the sheets and her lovers auburn hair “God Nicole!” she keeps her volume as quiet as possible as Nicole’s tongue moves around the bite to soothe the red skin and lowers herself down her girlfriend’s body with kisses and bites leaving a trail of red marks turning darker by the second from Waverly’s neck down to her v-line “Ok we should stop.” Nicole says out of breath and in between breaths </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Nicole looks up at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby if you’re not ready then we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop.” the brunette groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m not ready but damn you turn me on so much.” Nicole practically chokes on her own saliva “Jesus Waves you can’t say stuff like that.” the brunette chuckles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry baby… come here I wanna cuddle.” Nicole lays in between the brunette’s legs and rests her head on her chest then the brunette pulls her blanket over them “I love you Nic.” Waverly says and runs her right hand up and down the redheads back “I love you too Waves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole can tell by Waverly’s hesitance and caution that she has something on her mind “Baby what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay not having sex I know it can’t be easy even I’m struggling and I’m not ready yet.” the brunette says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby I am I love you and will wait as long as you want to yeah I’ve had sex with every girl I dated but that doesn’t mean I can’t wait for you to be ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be an unhappy babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not unhappy, this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time, I promise.” Waverly smiles at her girlfriend and studies her eyes for any uncertainty but all she sees is genuineness and love.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole spends the rest of the week at Waverly’s house until her parents left on Saturday right after they left Nicole and Waverly went to the house to pick up Hannah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door swings open the small redhead appears in her sister's arms “I missed you Cole!” the two teenagers chuckle “I missed you too sweetheart but I’m back now.” Nicole puts down her little sister and the small girl jumps into Waverly’s arms. “Hey, Hannah.” Nicole watches as her two favorite girls lock themselves in an embrace with a smile on her face and an adoring heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Hannah me and Wavy were thinking we could head over to the ranch and see the animals.” the small redhead squeals as Waverly puts her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Hannah says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good we need to change, do you remember where your flannel is?” the small girl nods and runs upstairs “Come on baby you can wear some of my clothes.” The redhead grabs the smaller girl's hand and leads her upstairs. She drops her girlfriend's hand before walking over to the closet. She grabs a black button-up, old worn blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots for herself and a red and blue flannel, and her smallest cowboy boots for Waverly. She hands Waverly the clothes and starts removing her own shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-should I change in the bathroom?” Waverly asks and Nicole chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby we’ve seen each other in just our underwear you can change in here.” the two girls change into their clothes and wait downstairs for the small redhead “Hannah we’re ready!” Nicole calls up the stairs while putting her stetson on “I love you in that hat baby.” Waverly says and rubs Nicole’s bicep “Calm down horndog.” The brunette smacks the taller girl's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the girls get to the ranch Nicole asks Doc to bring out Calamity Jane for them “Okay who wants to go first?” Hannah jumps up and down in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Hannah go first babe.” Nicole tips her hat at the brunette making her knees weak. As Doc brings Cj over to them Hannah visibly gets more and more excited. “Here you go ma’am.” Doc says with a tip of his hat </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me ma’am Doc.” Nicole helps her sister onto the horse then throws her leg over the chestnut horse then tips her hat at Waverly “We’ll be right back darlin’.” she says in a southern accent. The two redheads ride around the property, take in the trees and flowers blooming around the edge of the property line and watch the animals graze, and frolic around the ranch and head back to Waverly where Champ is talking to her. Nicole helps Hannah off the horse after she gets off then sends Hannah over to the truck just in case things with Champ escalate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing on my property Chump?” Nicole asks as she walks over to her girlfriend with her thumbs hooked on her belt buckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your property that’s funny, Doc hired me, and as far as I’m concerned his last name is Holiday, not Haught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Champ if you would have done your research you would realize that I’m the owner of this land I inherited it from my grandparents Doc’s my head ranch hand so I would be smart and put in your resignation you’ll have a better chance at getting another job if you resign instead of me firing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic relax baby.” the redhead takes in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I resign there’s no reason I can’t work here ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Champ we don’t allow homophobes to work with our prized cattle.” Nicole pulls the walkie talkie Doc handed her before they went around the property “Doc can you come out here for a second.” She says on the radio a few seconds later Doc walks out from the back of the house “Doc I’m gonna have to ask you to escort Mr.Hardy off the property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect Nicole he’s our newest hire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Doc but Champ here doesn’t think being gay is right and makes sure me and Waverly constantly know that per my grandparent's request when I took over this ranch no one who would disrespect me or my partner should work here.” Doc nods and escorts Champ off the land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t necessary Nic he could have worked here.” Waverly says. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes it is Waves he told his brother about us and he punched my little sister no one who thinks being gay is wrong is going to work on my ranch especially not one who constantly harasses my girlfriend, calls me </span>
  <em>
    <span>dyke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fag</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever he can and has his little brother attack my sister.” Waverly wraps her arms around the redhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Nic I get it, maybe we should just go home.” Nicole nods then asks Doc to put her horse back in the stables and the two head back to Nicole’s truck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Cole?” Hannah asks from the backseat </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sweetheart Cj is just tired and needs rest so we’re gonna head home plus I can tell you didn’t get much sleep this week.” the small redhead shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hannah says through a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you monkey you can’t sleep unless I’m in the house so we’re gonna go home and take naps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to Nicole’s house they tuck Hannah into bed then sit on Nicole’s bed “Baby I need to talk to you.” as those words leave Nicole’s mouth panic starts to rise in the brunette’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ar-are you breaking up with me?” Nicole shoots up and shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No baby of course not it’s about college I still have no idea what I want to do but I know we are going to still be together so I should tell you after we graduate I’m fighting for custody of Hannah I don’t want her to stay here and not be able to take care of herself I wouldn’t be able to like with myself if I left her with my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to do baby I support you and I know you’ll win you take care of her most of the time anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Waves.” Nicole’s phone dings and she looks at the message “Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” Waverly looks at her with a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Hannah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Gus saying she can babysit her while we go out.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nicole I would love to go on a date with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wayhaught date night with a bit of angst at the end of the chapter but there's a small bit of fluff before the turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Nicole get dressed for her date in a white button-up shirt, black tie, black slacks, and a pair of black loafers she made sure to tell Waverly that morning to dress up for their date that night the redhead made sure her mustang is perfectly clean inside and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole straightens her tie before getting her sister and heading down to her car “Why are you so dressed up Cole?” Nicole shifts gears on her car and pulls away from the house “Waverly and I are going on a date tonight so you and Gus are going to spend the night together until we get back, is that okay?” the small redhead nods “Yeah Gus is nice.” Nicole chuckles and continues to the homestead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole pulls up to the homestead Hannah jumps excitedly out of the car and runs up to the front door the older girl has to runup to the door to catch up with her excited sister then knocks on the door “Come on in girls.” Gus says and ushers the Haughts in the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again for taking care of Hannah, Gus.” Nicole says as she lifts Hannah onto the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep making my Waverly happy and I will take care of this monkey any time. Go on upstairs Nicole see what’s taking that girl so long.” Nicole nods her head and runs up the stairs to her girlfriend's room and knocks on the door “Come in!” Nicole walks into the room and her heart stops for a minute when she sees Waverly checking over her tight black dress in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Waves you look… like an angel.” the brunette giggles and ducks her head in an attempt to hide her blushing face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please you are killing that tie.” she grabs said tie and pulls the redhead down for a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go baby, we have a drive ahead of us.” the brunette groans and pecks her girlfriend's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay come on baby.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand and leads her downstairs where Gus and Hannah are watching tv together “Were leaving we will be back later.” Gus smiles at the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright girls have fun and be back before eleven.” the two leave the house throwing a ‘we will’ over their shoulders as soon as they’re both in the car Waverly pulls their lips together in a rough kiss as the pull apart Waverly bites her lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what was that for Waves?” the brunette giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just look so hot in that tie and button-up I didn’t want to do that inside where they could walk in on us.” the redhead chuckles “You’re amazing now let’s go eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the restaurant Nicole jogs around to the other side of the car to open the door for the brunette “Thanks baby.” the redhead shrugs “It’s no problem babe.” She takes the small girl's hand and leads her inside the building when they walk in and the hostess smiles at them from the oak podium she’s standing behind. “We have a reservation for Nicole Haught.” the hostess nods and clicks something on her iPad then picks up two menus “Right this way.” The view of the restaurant takes Waverly’s breath away from the clean white tablecloths and candlelight by a single tall candle sitting in the middle of each table. The low light makes the room romantic and comfortable. One of the walls is made entirely of glass giving a great view of the stars outside. The hostess stops at a table in the far corner of the room with plenty of privacy “Your waiter will be here in a moment.” the woman says as she places down the menus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic this place is amazing.” she says quietly as to not disturb the other couples in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I wanted to make sure it’s perfect since we can’t really go on dates as often as I would like.” An average height brown-haired male waiter walks up to their table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get for you beautiful ladies today?” Nicole tenses and orders their drinks. The waiter touches the brunette’s shoulder before walking away with a wink thrown over his shoulder towards Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-was he flirting with me?” Nicole nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think he was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh I hate men but I’m not going to let him ruin our date night because I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too beautiful and I know it might be a little early to say this but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” Nicole doesn’t think she has ever seen Waverly smile so wide the entire time she’s ever stared at the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good because I would love that too baby.” the two smile at each other and stare into each other’s eyes both of them can see the undying love for each other in their lover's eyes nothing can ruin that moment not even Champ or any of Nicole’s exes showing up and interrupting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner the girls get back in the car and head back to Purgatory before they get to the homestead Waverly has Nicole pull over on the side of the road “Baby why did you have me stop?” the brunette answers by crawling into her girlfriend's lap and straddles her thighs over the center console in the car then drops the seat as far down as possible “We still have-” she checks the time on her phone “Thirty minutes till we have to be back so we should make the most of it.” she lowers lips to the girl sitting underneath her. Their lips move together until one of them deepens the kiss neither of them knows or care who did it. Their tongues dance together not for dominance but to be able to feel each other more to get closer together. Nicole’s hands move to the brunette’s hips as the ground down into her pelvis “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Waves</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nicole moans as Waverly lightly kisses her neck “No marks Wave.” the brunette whimpers slightly before pushing their lips together again with passion and lust. Waverly grinds her hips on Nicole without thinking about it and the redhead doesn’t even notice herself guiding her until Waverly nears the edge “Fuck Nic we need to stop and if we don’t stop now we never will.” the redhead chuckles and helps the brunette back into her seat after putting the driver's seat in the right position. She pulls away from the side of the road they sit in a comfortable silence with their hands intertwined until they pull into the homestead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walk in the door Gus is sitting on the sofa waiting for them to get back while nursing a beer in front of the tv “Did you girls have fun?” the two teenagers nod “Yeah Nicole’s amazing at planning dates.” the redhead blushes “Well Hannah’s asleep upstairs so you might as well stay over here tonight.” the two thank the older woman one more time for taking care of Hannah and for letting them stay over for the night since Waverly has stolen clothes from Nicole on multiple occasions she has a full drawer of clothing to choose from for the night “How do you have so many of my shirts and pants Waves?” the brunette blushes and lets out a small giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time I go over to your place I steal at least one of your things.” Nicole groans as she pulls out one of her most comfortable shirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where this went. You already have my letterman, two hoodies, five of my shirts and two pairs of leggings. This shirt is off-limits.” the brunette pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I like taking your stuff.” Nicole unbuttons her shirt and slides it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it babe but I need clothes too.” she slips on the stolen shirt then takes off her slacks she picks up her discarded clothes, fold them neatly, and puts them on Waverly’s dresser as soon as she gets under the mountain of blankets Waverly wiggles her way into the taller girls arms “Night Waves.” the redhead kisses the crown of the smaller girl's head “Goodnight Nic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at school Nicole immediately recognizes the shirt her girlfriend is wearing and walks up to her next to her locker “Waverly Earp! You’re a fucking addict.” the brunette chuckles and wraps her arms around the redheads waist then looks up at her. “Where the hell did that one even come from?” Nicole asks and moves a piece of hair out of the smaller girl's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have a few more of your shirts in my closet.” she says with a sly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more stealing my clothes Waves at this point you're going to have my entire closet at the homestead.” the brunette chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it makes it seem like you’re always there with me.” Nicole kisses Waverly desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God you’re adorable come on babe let me walk you to class.” the redhead intertwines their fingers and walks the brunette to her history class and leaves her with a kiss before going to her science class down the hall her smile stays with her the entire class annoying her ex Eliza and the blonde comes up to her after class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s everything with the Earp girl? I heard you haven’t even had sex yet you know I’m always available we used to have amazing times when we were together I know you, you can’t wait much longer for her we used to fuck every day my favorite spot of ours was the janitors closet.” Nicole scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy and in love, I will wait as long as Waverly needs and we only had sex every day because you couldn’t go a day without it.” Waverly walks up to them with jealousy in her eyes and pulls Nicole in for a rough kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly.” Eliza says through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eliza I’m sorry to cut your talk short but I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend for a second.” Waverly pulls Nicole into an empty art classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was she saying to you?!” Nicole puts her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby relax she was just trying to get me in her bed again I said no and told her the truth I’m in love with you and happy with or without sex.” Nicole goes in for a kiss but Waverly moves her head to the side the redheads heart drops “What’s your problem Waves?!” Nicole huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still sleeping with her?” the redhead scoffs and lets the pain she feels show in her eyes there's an immediate feeling of guilt and pain in Waverly's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but it really fucking hurts that you would think that.” she storms out of the room leaving Waverly alone letting her guilt eat at her for accusing Nicole of doing something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch Nicole doesn’t sit with them she spends her lunch break in the gym practicing for basketball season. Of course, their friends notice that Nicole and Waverly aren't together and it worries everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves what happened?” Chrissy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I accused Nicole of cheating on me and she's mad if she left me I wouldn’t even blame her. I shouldn’t have said that with the look in her eyes when I said it I felt my heartbreak.” the blonde gets up from her spot and sits next to the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves why would you accuse her of that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was talking to her ex and I guess I let it get to me more than it should she didn’t do anything wrong. God, I’m such a horrible girlfriend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could say you did nothing wrong but you did everything wrong Waves you need to apologize to your girl.” Waverly nods. She knows she needs to apologize but she doesn’t know if Nicole will listen or even talk to her for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day Waverly tries to get Nicole to talk to her but as soon as the redhead notices her small girlfriend she turns the opposite direction or ignores her as she calls her name so Waverly makes everything speed up and leans against the driver's side of Nicole’s car so she can’t drive away. “What are you doing here Waverly?” it stings when Nicole calls her by her real name in that tone its always Waves, baby, or babe it's very rare she uses Waverly in a non-sexual way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let me explain Nic.” the redhead drops her backpack in the trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to call me a cheater again even after I promised you I’m fine without sex and I’m perfectly happy with you.” she says while closing the trunk of her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Nicole I’m so sorry I just let my jealousy get the best of me please forgive me.” Nicole sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Waverly I love you I really do but when you called me a cheater it really hurt I think I need a little bit of time to think I’ve been nothing but patient with you I even got a new phone and number so my exes wouldn’t text or call me and you still call me a cheater the only women I have in my phone are Chrissy, Rosita, you, Wynonna, Hannah and my mother that’s it I don’t even have the girls on my team's numbers in my phone but I’m a cheater I just need some space so don’t call, text or talk to me until <em>I'm</em> ready to talk... I’ve been an amazing girlfriend to you I have been really vulnerable around you way more than I ever have been you’re the first girl I have ever dated I told Hannah I was more than friends with besides Shae you are the love of my life yet you accused me of cheating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic please don’t do this I-I love you.” she says through tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I’m sorry Waverly I’m not a cheater and I never expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people to call me a cheater.” Waverly moves out of the way for Nicole and watches her drive away through tears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Week Without Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Waverly's accusation. Nicole's like really fucked up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There some I guess medical stuff in here I don't know if they're accurate but if they aren't let's call it creative liberties.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week without Nicole how is she going to get through this? She should never have accused her of cheating. She knows that that’s not who Nicole is, a cheater, but her brain made her overreact to Eliza talking to her. All she does when she gets home is listen to sad music and stare at the ceiling. Of course, Wynonna immediately asks what’s wrong “Nicole.” the older Earps eyes fill with anger “I’m going to kill her!” Wynonna says and starts storming out of the room she doesn’t stop even after she hears Waverly calling after her she heads to the usual teenagers after school hangout Shorty’s in her old rickety pick-up truck as soon as she storms in the doors she spots Nicole in the corner of the room with her head down on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haught! What did I tell you about hurting my sister?” the redhead slowly lifts her head off the table you can see the redness in her eyes from crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly hurt me. She accused me of cheating. I'm not a cheater, I'm the one that gets cheated on.” Wynonna’s face drops and she slides into the booth across from Nicole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves really did that.” Nicole nods “Fuck Nicole I’m sorry but why do you need space?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been cheated on and it fucking hurts but what hurts more is being accused of cheating by the love of your life she said it with so much…conviction in her eyes she was so sure I cheated on her as soon as Waves and I started dating I got a new phone and phone number so my exes couldn’t contact me because I know well knew me and Waverly would last forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah knew how am I supposed to forgive her for this is she going to do this every time I talk to another girl she doesn’t know I can’t do that but what hurts the most is I have done everything to be the absolute best girlfriend to her...I tried to be someone who deserves her and this is what I get I told her more things than I ever thought I would tell anyone this shit hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Nicole, do you want me to talk to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I'll have my mind made up about what I want to do by Friday just tell her that please?” Wynonna nods and hits her palm gently against the table before getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Waverly sees Nicole in the hallways her heart breaks a little more she feels regret build up more and more but when she meets Nicole’s eyes and doesn't see the love she’s used to seeing the passion and lust she knows it’s the end she ruined her dream relationship with her dream girlfriend all because of her jealousy but who can blame her for being jealous Eliza is tall, fit and extremely hot her girlfriend is the exact same way Nicole is way out of her league Waverly thinks she doesn’t deserve Nicole she self-sabotaged them in the worst way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not very many people would be so willing to wait for Waverly to be ready to have sex especially someone who’s already had sex before with many people but Nicole was willing to wait for her she made her comfortable she stopped things before they could get too far when they were making out god even their dates were magical she took her horseback riding their first date with a homemade picnic Waverly may have never gone on a date before but she knows not everyone has a first date go as well as theirs did which makes them splitting apart even more painful if she loses Nicole she will lose her soulmate all because of her jealousy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels empty all week like her soul was ripped from her body even Nicole’s letterman jacket doesn’t smell like vanilla anymore but what's really bittersweet is watching Nicole avoid her in their calculus class Nicole sits in the far corner of the room and avoids eye contact by staring at the teacher or her textbook she doesn’t even glance at the brunette even if she’s called on for an answer she scribbles down in her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week isn’t any easier for Nicole everytime she sees Waverly or anything that reminds her of the brunette her words repeat in her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you still sleeping with her</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's like this constant reminder that the love of her life doesn’t trust her but she can’t for the life of her imagine life without the brunette right by her side through it all so she tries to avoid any eye contact with Waverly as the week comes to an end she knows she wants to stay with Waverly she can’t live without her so she leaves a rose in the brunette’s locker with a note telling her to meet in the locker room after school that Thursday but what she sees when she gets to the library hurts her even more. Waverly is kissing Rosita the caramel-skinned girl has her hands cupped around Waverly’s face and her hands are on the taller girls hips the small bag she has in her hands feels heavy so she drops it to the ground the other two girls pull apart and tears start falling for Nicole’s eyes “I-I’m sorry for i-interrupting I didn’t realize you w-wanted to be with R-Rosita I-I’ll leave now.” she leaves the bag on the ground and runs out of the school without any hesitation. She hears her name being called behind her, with the tears in her eyes she can’t see where she’s going but she makes it home. Thank god Hannah is staying with her friends again and calls Wynonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haught, what do you need?” Wynonna asks, confused. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know w-who else to c-call I was going t-to tell Waverly I wanted he back i-in the locker rooms today but when I got there she w-was lip-locked with Rosita I don’t have any female friends I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great the stutters back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way, Nicole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole didn’t come back with her pleads she picked up the bag she dropped. It has the rest of the roses Nicole got her and a necklace with her name in Nicole’s cursive handwriting encrusted with diamonds and a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waverly, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t imagine my life without you even with what you said to me but I get letting your jealousy get the best of you so of course, I want to be with you if you’ll have me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your love, Nicole</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosita takes the note, crumples it up, and throws it away “I have waited long enough to tell you how I feel so Waverly will you go on a date with me.” Rosita’s hands land on the small girl's hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no I’m in love with Nicole and you just ruined that.” Waverly pushes her away and walks out of the school while wiping the tears from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she pulls into the homestead Wynonna is rushing out of the house “What the hell baby girl that girl fucking loves you and you stick your tongue down Rosita’s throat she called me bawling over the phone she was crying so much she was stuttering how can you hurt her like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to kiss Rosita. She kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I love Nicole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, that’s not what Nicole saw.” Wynonna gets in her truck and speeds away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets to Nicole’s house the door is unlocked and Nicole has a bottle of whiskey in her hand she can tell it was just opened from the wax wrapper sitting on the coffee table. The bottle is already half empty and tears are staining Nicole’s checks, the couch, and her shirt. Wynonna takes the bottle from Nicole “Alright Haught you aren’t pulling a Wynonna I’m the only one allowed to drink my feelings away.” She puts the bottle back in the liquor cabinet and fills three cups of water. “Here drink these.” Wynonna hands the redhead two glasses of water and the redhead chugs them both “Tell me exactly what happened.” Nicole tells Wynonna what she saw in great detail including what was on the note and what was in the bag with a stutter “I’m so sorry Haught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t give me pity. Fuck! I should h-have known Waverly actually w-wanting to b-be with me is t-too good to b-be true I’m broken f-fucked up and am basically a t-teenage mom for my sister. God e-everytime I close my eyes I see her h-holding onto Rosita l-like there’s no tomorrow s-she was so into the k-kiss I-I don’t think she was e-ever like that w-with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Haught what’s with the stutter?” she’s distracting Nicole from her heartbreak and the redhead can’t be more grateful</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess s-seeing W-Waverly with someone e-else brought b-back my speech impediment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speech impediment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-when I lived in texas I-I had…I guess I <em>have</em> a s-stutter I went t-to speech therapy I-it went away of course b-but it still s-shows when I’m stressed t-this whole thing brought it b-back.” Wynonna wraps her arms around the redhead and rubs her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Nicole you need some rest where’s the little one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her f-friends house for the w-weekend.” Wynonna helps Nicole off the sofa and upstairs to her room she heads back downstairs and collapses onto the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna can’t believe Waverly would do this to Nicole especially with how happy they make each other constantly she’s seen Waverly before Nicole she was quiet unconfident and self-conscious but with Nicole, she’s confident, strong, and most importantly happy this Waverly isn’t the one she grew up with she would never cheat on someone who is as great as Nicole but she did and she can’t for the life of her wrap her head around it her sister has to have more of a reason to why she did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wynonna’s train of thoughts gets interrupted by a knock on the door. She gets up and opens the door Waverly is waiting on the porch bouncing up and down with nerves “Wynonna? What are you doing here?” Wynonna props herself up on the door frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking care of a broken-hearted redhead who drank half a bottle of whiskey in about seven minutes because of you so Waverly please explain to me why you just let it happen because according to Nicole you were really into that kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Rosita kissed me I thought Nicole wanted to talk so she could break up with me even if the note was attached to a rose I didn’t push her away because I thought me and Nicole were over when I saw the heartbreak in her eyes after she dropped the gift bag I realized she wasn’t letting me go can I please talk to her.” Wynonna shakes her head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you baby girl but Nicole could have killed herself from drinking that much alcohol in such a short period of time she needs space, for now, you talking to her is just going to hurt her more.” Waverly understands but she doesn’t want to give up this easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Wynonna I love her I need to fix us I can’t lose her.” Nicole walks down at the sound of the Earp sisters arguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole you're supposed to be sleeping off the alcohol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know but I w-want to hear W-Waverly’s explanation.” Waverly tries to walk inside but Wynonna stops her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope explain from out here.” Wynonna positions herself between the girls while making sure neither of them get ahead of themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic I didn’t want to kiss Rosita I still don’t but I thought you were going to end us so I didn’t push her away I thought if you were going to leave me I could get over you by being with someone else I only want you look…” Waverly pulls the necklace out from underneath her shirt “I picked up the bag and read your note I’m in love with you Nicole Rayleigh Haught I can’t imagine being with someone else you have to forgive me.” Nicole sighs but she can see how sorry Waverly is in her eyes but at the same time forgiving her is going to take a little bit more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you Waverly I want to f-forgive you and I know I can if you r-really don’t want her l-look me in the eye and t-tell me you never w-want her.” Waverly fixes her posture and looks into those deep brown eyes she fell in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Rosita, I want you.” she never breaks eye contact with the redhead so she can see Nicole searching for any untruthfulness in her hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I believe you but I n-need to explain m-my stutter and why I-I freaked out so m-much when you a-accused me of cheating.” Wynonna walks with the girls into the dining room, they all take a seat and the older Earp watches over them like a hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole takes a deep breath to control her stutter “When I lived i-in Texas I was completely different from w-who I am now I was shy, scared, unconfident I was only p-popular because I was great at sports so I was dating the captain of the cheerleading team, Cameron, we had a picture-perfect relationship o-or so I thought one day I found out s-she was cheating on me it tore me apart from the inside o-out so when you accused me of cheating it really hurt me I still had m-my stutter when I started talking I develop a-a stutter I worked with a speech therapist and it went away as much as possible we were about to move I w-was able to reinvent myself when we moved back because I gained confidence but w-when I saw you kissing Rosita those feelings made my stutter d-develop again I’ve already called my s-speech therapist and he sent me t-the exercises I used to do help control it I-I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you w-would look at me differently.” Waverly stands up and hugs the redhead after a few seconds Wynonna joins them; they hold each other for a bit until Waverly’s phone buzzes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosita keeps calling me here Nic do the honors.” Nicole gives her a confused look as she takes the phone Waverly was holding out to her “Delete or block her whatever you want I don’t care I want you to do it so you know it’s done.” the redhead gives her an appreciative smile then she blocks and deletes Rositas number and contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying here with you two let’s do a few of your exercises Haught.” the three girls do all of the therapist ‘prescribed’ exercises until Nicole gets her stutter under a better handle on it better Wynonna watches as the happiness in her sisters and maybe best friends eyes come back along with the love they have when they look at each other she can feel a smile grow on her face as she watches them together as a happy couple again but this time she can see them on their wedding day with tears streaming down their faces but still maintain big smiles she loves that future and she’ll do anything to make that future a reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same night Nicole and Waverly lie in bed together with Waverly’s head resting on her chest “I’m ready.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she saying what I think she’s saying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicole thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like for sex?” the brunette nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I realized something today. I almost lost you and I want my first time to be perfect. I want it to be with someone I love and will take it slow.” Waverly says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well maybe we could try tomorrow since Hannah’s gone if we can get your sister to leave too.” Waverly giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect Nic.” the redhead yawns and they both give in to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think we can all agree Rosita is a bitch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wayhaught's first time and a little Earp-Haught sibling bonding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The couple wakes up to a hard smack on the faces with a pillow from Wynonna “I’m leaving losers Mercedes is in town and we’re going to get drunk.” the younger girls groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have left a note.” Nicole flips on her side and the brunette immediately cuddles into her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I wanted to bother you… alright, I’m leaving.” Nicole tightens her grip on the smaller girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to sleep or go get breakfast?” she leans down and kisses Waverly’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go home and get clothes for today </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow so I will be back in an hour or two.” They share a quick kiss before Waverly slides out of bed and leaves the room Nicole springs from bed and quickly gets ready to head to the store. She picks up some rose petals, a pack of candles, and a lighter. She wants Waverly’s first time to be everything hers wasn’t romantic, slow, and full of love not a quickie in the back of a car in the parking lot of her high school during the pouring rain with the wrong person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets home she only has a little bit more time to set everything up she lays rose petals on the floor of her bedroom and all over the bed she puts the candles on any surface she can find then lights them since she doesn’t want a fire to start she makes them breakfast at home instead of leaving for breakfast “I’m back Nic!” Nicole drops the spatula in her hands and turns down the stove and runs over to Waverly immediately taking her bag from her “I’ll take this upstairs for you.” the redhead quickly runs the bag upstairs then dims the room's lights before walking back down the stairs where Waverly has taken over breakfast “Hey I was making that for you.” Nicole pouts “I didn’t want it to burn and I thought we were going out for breakfast.” Nicole shrugs “I know but I want today to be perfect and special.” The redhead takes the spatula from the brunette with her arms wrapped around her from the back and kisses the small girl's neck lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Nicole leads Waverly upstairs to her room when the door swings open the brunette lets out a small gasp “Nic you didn’t have to do this.” the redhead wraps her arms around the small girl “I want your first time to be so much better than mine.” Waverly turns to face her girlfriend “What was your first time like?” she asks “In the back of a car with Shae our freshman year in a parking lot during a rainstorm it was a terrible...I guess environment for my first time but the sex was okay and I want yours to be perfect and full. Of. Love.” she punctuates each word with a kiss to the brunette’s soft skin of her neck eliciting a fit of giggles from Waverly. Nicole twists the small girl around so they're facing each other and their lips meet in a fury of passion and desire, the redhead pushes the small girl back towards the bed with a quick kick to close the door behind them. When the backs of Waverly’s knees hit the bed she falls down on the bed and Nicole lets her move to the middle of the bed then climbs on top of her right before their lips touch again Nicole pulls back “What are you doing Nic?” the redhead reaches over to the nightstand for her phone then plays some romantic music before dropping her phone back on the table and moving over Waverly again “Perfect.” she says with a smile and kisses the girl underneath her Waverly’s hands go directly to Nicole’s belt it’s so satisfying when Nicole doesn’t stop her from tossing the piece of leather onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole breaks their kiss so she can remove the brunette’s shirt then throws it to the ground with a muted thump. Waverly feels hands run up her hips like they’re trying to make a map of her torso she moves her own hands to peel off Nicole’s shirt and Nicole connects her lips to the brunette’s soft skin on her neck and sucks until there’s a purple mark Waverly tries to pull off Nicole’s pants with her feet Nicole chuckles, jumps off the bed then pulls her pants off when she gets on the bed her legs on one side of the brunette and pulls down her pants revealing a navy blue lace panties that match her bra “Fuck Waves are you trying to kill me.” Waverly giggles “I need you to promise me that if I’m going too fast or if you’re uncomfortable you will tell me, okay?” the small girl nods vigorously “Yes Nic just fuck me please.” Nicole moans at the small girls words and hooks her fingers around the waist line of Waverly’s underwear with a visible wet patch over her sex and pulls them down slowly then drops them to the ground and she goes back to straddling the brunette’s hips and unhooks the lace bra covering Waverly’s chest in a quick motion as soon as Waverly removes the lace piece lips connect to her nipple the redheads tongue traces around the mound with a fluid motion “Ugh Nic.” she tangles her hand in the fiery soft locks on her girlfriends head Nicole releases the flesh with a pop and gives the same affection before leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys down to the brunette’s sex with a broad stroke of her tongue Waverly sucks in a sharp breath while her back leaves the bed her grip tightens on the red hair with one hand and bunches the sheet with the other. “Mmm, you taste so good, baby.” The redhead's tongue moves in circles around the small girl's bundle of nerves at a fast pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...so cl-close Nic.” Waverly says through pants and deep breaths while Nicole replaces her tongue with her fingers parting slick folds and presses her lips to the skin underneath her girlfriend's ear then nips at the brunette’s ear lobe “Come for me, baby.” Once those words leave Nicole’s mouth her entire body tenses with leg spasms and back arches of the bed “Oh shit I’m coming!” Waverly’s eyes roll back in her head, her nails dig into the pale skin of the redheads back breaking the skin over and over again “Good girl.” Nicole husks in the brunette’s ear “H-holy shit that was amazing.” Nicole drops on the bed next to the smaller girl “Fuck I love you Waves.” Waverly straddles Nicole’s right thigh “It’s my turn baby.” she drops her head into the curve of the redhead's neck then sucks on her pulse point so hard that she can feel her girlfriend's heartbeat on her lips “W-Waves you really don’t have to do anything to me.” she trails down to Nicole’s chest then lifts the sports bra covering her chest over her girlfriend's head and places a soft kiss on each breast before peeling off the redhead's boy shorts and tossing them to the floor. The brunette kisses Nicole passionately as she slips her finger across the taller girl’s heat and moans “Fuck you’re so wet, baby.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hips and grinds them on her thigh at the same pace as the smaller girl's fingers are moving across her center “God Waverly you’re so sexy.” The brunette can feel heat rising on her face “I’m getting close Nic.” the redhead grunts “So am I b-but I wanna cum together.” A few seconds later both of them seize up together at the same time and drop down on the bed completely out of breath and covered in a layer of sweat and completely happy “That was perfect Nic.” Waverly feels tears welling in her eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah god, I wish I would have waited for my first time that’s going to be one of my biggest regrets.” Waverly’s tears start to fall from her eyes and Nicole notices her change in energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby what’s wrong?” the brunette shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing...God, I’m so happy you are amazing and made sure I was comfortable... How are you even real?” the redhead chuckles and has a huge dimpled smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m real and yours </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours I would do anything to make you happy including having to vacuum up rose petals and find a place to put all of these candles.” Nicole gestures around the room causing the smaller girl to laugh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Nic and I hope we’ll be together forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too baby.” Nicole holds her arms open so the brunette can crawl into them as soon as she’s settled she pulls the blanket over them covering their naked bodies from the slightly frigid air in the room. Both of them fall asleep for an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole wakes up her girlfriend is still asleep in her arms with a smile on her face. She lays a light kiss on the crown of the brunette’s head then slowly slides out of bed so as to not wake up the sleeping girl. Nicole blows out all the candles and puts them in a plastic container slowly and very quietly then puts the container in her closet after she puts up the box she goes downstairs and grabs a broom for the rose petals thank god most of them ended up on the floor so she doesn’t risk waking the small girl by picking them off the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly wakes up Nicole isn’t in bed with her so she gets up to look for her and slides on one of Nicole’s hoodies, which looks huge on her, and walks downstairs. She finds Nicole making lunch for them and wraps her arms around the redhead who jumps slightly at the sudden contact “Did you sleep okay Waves?” Waverly nods “Good I’m sorry if I woke you I was trying to be quiet.” Waverly stops her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t wake me baby but I was upset you weren’t in bed with me.” the redhead giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to clean up the candles, rose petals, I definitely needed a shower then I made lunch...well I guess making lunch.” Nicole finishes up the sandwich she’s putting together and hands it to Waverly “Why were you making lunch if I was asleep?” she doesn’t realize how hungry she was until she takes a bite of the sandwich in front of her and lets out a little moan “First of all I didn’t think I would be hearing that again and second, I was going to bring you lunch in bed I thought it would be cute.” Nicole finishes off her sandwich and sits next to the brunette “It would have been really cute but this is still nice babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch, Waverly hops in the shower while Nicole sets up a movie in the living room for them so they can cuddle up closer to each other. Nicole throws a bag of popcorn in the microwave for them as the water shuts off upstairs and grabs a few blankets for her always cold girlfriend as soon as she decides on a movie Waverly walks down the stairs in Nicole’s hoodie “You’re not stealing that hoodie to babe I hope you know that you have half my closet now.” Waverly blushes and settles on the couch next to the redhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you decide on babe?” Nicole wraps her arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pulls her closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I decided we would start a marvel movie marathon going by the times each movie takes place in. Starting with Captain America: The First Avenger.” Waverly gives Nicole a surprised look “What?” the brunette laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never pegged you as a nerd.” the redhead feigns offense with a gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wound me Waverly Earp but if you must know I’m a huge nerd for superheroes.” Nicole dims the lights from her phone and starts the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little way into Captain Marvel  Wynonna barges into the house “Yo lovebirds what are we watching?” the couple giggles “Captain Marvel now shush I haven’t seen this one before.” Wynonna takes the bag of popcorn and shovels a handful of the snack in her mouth after the movie Nicole turns the lights back on to order take out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so happy?” Wynonna asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason.” Waverly bites her lip and Wynonna’s eyes widen of course Nicole walks in to tell them she ordered the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haught did you defile my sister?” the redhead freezes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” it ends up sounding more like a question than a firm answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole if you break Waverly’s heart I will kill you especially now since you’re her first.” Nicole nods and sits on the sofa back in the same spot she was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna can you not torture my girlfriend please.” Wynonna goes to take the last bit of popcorn but Waverly takes it away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just ordered food and you can wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> more minutes.” the older Earp groans </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but I get to torture Haughty any time I want she’s my friend, not just your girlfriend.” Nicole’s phone rings and she picks up her phone and can’t exactly make out what the person is saying but she can tell it’s Mrs.Thompson on the phone Nicole looks frustrated and worried at the same time “I’ve got to go pick up Hannah she wants to come home.” the redhead grabs her keys and runs out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” Wynonna asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It was amazing and perfect. She put out candles and rose petals and played some romantic music. We took our time and it was absolutely perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are so lovey-dovey what happened to the backseat of a car or just a bed what was with all the flowers and shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wanted everything to be perfect for me Nicole is the best girlfriend in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh was her first time that romantic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she had sex for the first time in the back of a car.” Wynonna nods understandingly since hers wasn’t much different from Nicole’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Nicole and Hannah walk into the house and Hannah settles into Waverly’s lap “How are you doing monkey?” The brunette hugs the small girl tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not good I missed Cole.” Nicole picks up her sister and puts her on the sofa to tickle her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey no stealing my girlfriend!” the small redhead goes into a fit of giggles and the doorbell rings in a flash the oldest Earp is off the sofa and at the door with the bag of food in her hands. The raven-haired girl distributes the food and Nicole gets an extra fork for her sister to share with her. Hannah sits on her sister's lap and Nicole puts the container of food in front of her so both of them can reach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haught are you sure you and your sister aren’t twins?” Wynonna asks with a mouth full of lo mein as she eyes the two identical redheads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny Earp shut up and eat your damn food.” Waverly leans over to the younger redhead </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our siblings are crazy huh?” the small girl laughs and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We aren’t crazy just...help me out here Haught.” Wynonna says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passionate we’re passionate, not crazy.” Wynonna snaps and points at Nicole “Yep passionate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Wynonna heads to the guest room to sleep and Nicole tucks Hannah into her bed then goes back to her room where Waverly is already in bed and under the covers, the redhead changes into her night clothes and is about to climb into bed when Waverly stops her “No clothes!” Nicole chuckles but listens to her and strips off her clothes then makes sure the door is locked so Hannah or Wynonna won’t burst in on them naked then climbs into bed with her girlfriend. The brunette immediately pushes herself back into the taller girl both of them take in how good it feels to be that close to each other where they’re able to feel every bit of skin where they’re touching. Somehow this feels more intimate than sex to the brunette just holding each other completely bare. “I love you Nic.” Waverly says and pushes her hips back into Nicole further just to tease her “I-I love you too- Okay please stop p-pushing back into me unless you don’t want to sleep tonight.” Nicole says “No sleep with you sounds amazing.” she says and flips Nicole so she can straddle her </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get no sleep that night they stayed up all night exploring each other’s bodies and being intimate until the sun comes up but they can’t go to sleep because they know their siblings will be up soon to bother them so they put on clothes and unlock the door “Last night was perfect but I think I created a sex addict.” Waverly smacks the redhead’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a sex addict.” Nicole cackles “That’s funny because if I remember correctly every time I said we should go to bed last night you jumped me again.” Waverly ducks her head under the taller girl's neck to hide her blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you’re so good in bed.” she mutters into her girlfriend's neck Nicole opens her mouth to respond but Wynonna and Hannah come crashing into their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good your up me and little Haught want pancakes from the diner.” the teenagers groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine we’ll be down in a second.” Nicole says and gets out of bed while trying to fight Waverly’s death grip on her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babygirl stop holding Haught hostage and get up so we can go get pancakes.” she turns to Nicole “I need clothes.” Nicole pulls out a Metallica shirt and black jeans then throws them at Wynonna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need those back. Waverly already has half my closet.” Wynonna clicks her tongue and throws Nicole finger guns before walking out of the room followed by Hannah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niic-” the redhead cuts her off. “Nope, you brought clothes so you’re gonna use them but you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>borrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> emphasis on borrow a hoodie. I'm going to steal it back as soon as we get home- back I mean back not home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>As soon as Nicole starts removing her clothes Waverly watches with eyes filled with lust and need she bites on her bottom lip she pays attention to how Nicole’s muscles move and tighten with every single action she takes. “Waverly you need to change too.” Nicole's voice snaps her out of her thoughts “Or we could stay here and get you out of these clothes.” she says in a sultry voice as she walks over to the redhead with a sway in her hips “No Waves get dressed when we come back we need to catch up on a little bit of sleep that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> made us miss last night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Homecoming Sex Addict.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of fluff, homecoming, and Waverly being a sex addict.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole was right. Ever since their first time together Waverly has found any chance she could to climb on top of Nicole or get the redhead to make love to her even if it’s an empty locker room or the janitors closet during lunch or the back of either one of their cars after or before school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch, Waverly is conveniently running her hand up and down Nicole’s thigh getting closer and closer to Nicole’s center every time Nicole lets out a low breath “Come on.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and drags her towards the locker room telling their friends the same excuse they need to study together while they walk away. As soon as the door closes Waverly goes in for a kiss the redhead stops her. “Nope Waves we have been having sex nonstop we need to take a break from all the lovemaking I’m exhausted just a few days please.” Waverly sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to stop.” she says with a pout and Nicole gives her a stern look “Fine! We’ll take a break from sex.” Nicole nods with a smile then leads her back to the table. When they get back to the table Chrissy eyes them suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually you two don’t come back. Waves, can I talk to you for a second.” the brunette gulps but agrees to go with the blonde. Chrissy takes Waverly’s hand and drags her towards the least crowded place in the hallways </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you and Nicole actually go during lunch?” she asks with suspicious eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The locker room.” Waverly directs her attention to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The locker- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Chrissy smacks Waverly’s arm “Why didn’t you tell me you and Nicole had sex!” the blonde whisper screams “How long has this been going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The day after Rosita kissed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosita kissed you! We need to talk more okay tell me what happened in full.” Waverly catches Chrissy up on everything that happened with Nicole since she and the blonde made up after their fight “Wow so Rosita liked you and as soon as you and Nicole were on the rocks she made her move?” Waverly nods “Wow that’s kinda rude.” The two talk for a little bit longer about their love lives then go back to the cafe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves give me my letterman.” Waverly gives her a questioning look “I know you like wearing my jacket because it smells like me and I know after a few weeks it probably smells like nothing so give me my jacket and you can take this.” Nicole pulls out her basketball hoodie and Waverly slides off the letterman and hands it to Waverly the redhead gives the small girl her hoodie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know me so well?” Nicole presses a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you and I know the half of my closet you have at the homestead now will be replaced with the other half of my closet and I know you stole another shirt yesterday when you came over.” Waverly’s jaw drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Waverly asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your backpack was more full when you left than it was when you showed up.” Dolls laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haught maybe you should be a police officer who notices something like that?” That doesn’t sound bad to Nicole. She can help people and go wherever Waverly does especially since she isn’t brave enough to actually pursue a basketball career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, officer Haught does sound pretty sexy.” Waverly says and smiles at the taller girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it in your pants Waves.” Nicole says sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t Rosita sat with us this week?” Robin asks Nicole and Waverly share a silent conversation debating on telling them or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you Waves she was your friend.” Waverly nods and fills them in on the whole Rosita situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Rosita had feelings for you Waves?” Jeremy asks the brunette nods “And she tried to get Waverly with her before you were broken up?” he asks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that bitch tried to steal my girl.” Waverly glares at the redhead “Yeah yeah I know you’re not anyone's you’re your own person but it sounds better like that there’s more emphasis on the bitch thing.” Chrissy smiles at the way Nicole immediately read Waverly’s mind from a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork!” Waverly says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me though.” Nicole says with a skirt and shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly was a kid she never thought she would find a love like what she has with Nicole the constant “I love you’s”, the unconditional love, the stolen kisses, the amazing sex, and the romantic dates every time they go out but she’s definitely not complaining about anything in their relationship and never will. Nicole forgave her for so much and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks at her with love and adoration no matter what she’s doing even when they wake up next to each other with bed head and drool dripping down her cheek. She still kisses her just as sweet just as soft just and as passionate. Her lips always light the same fire in her heart even if they share sloppy kisses in a sleepy haze. That fire is the same one that ignites when Nicole as much as touches her like she’s the most precious thing in the world with her long fingers just gracing her skin feather-light. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday night date. This is their first Friday night date they have ever been on but it’s not just special for that one reason but because Nicole is going to ask Waverly to the homecoming dance and fair, the school uses as a fundraiser for each club, Nicole has never been one to go to school dances and functions like these especially since anyone she would go with before Waverly would use it as an excuse to make out in public or make their exes jealous in front of the entire student body but she knows with Waverly it would be different it would be romantic and exactly what those cheesy highschool movies show the would have a romantic kiss on the top of the Ferris wheel and she would win Waverly an oversized stuffed animal that’s the size of her. She made up her mind that’s exactly what she’s going to make happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly has no idea what Nicole has planned for them all Nicole told her is to dress comfortably when Nicole pulls up in her truck and has a blind fold in her hand she’s even more confused than she already was “Nic what are we doing?” the redhead pulls the blindfold over her girlfriend's eyes “It’s a surprise and I don’t want to risk you seeing anything.” Nicole waves her hand in front of the smaller girl to make sure she can’t see and Wynonna walks out onto the porch “Haught what freaky shit are you and my sister going to do?” Nicole scoffs “Shut up Wyn and thanks for taking care of Hannah I really appreciate it.” the older Earp shrugs “It’s no problem I already stole a half-empty bottle of whiskey from your liquor cabinet.” Nicole leads Waverly over to her truck and helps her in the car “Don’t take that off until I tell you to.” Waverly groans but listens to her girlfriend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole drives them to an empty part of the Haught ranch then tells Waverly to remove her blindfold she sees a projector screen setup behind them she turns to Nicole to thank her when she clicks a small button on a remote control and the truck bed lights up with dim fairy lights and she sees the snacks and drinks in the bed along with many pillows and blankets lining the bed of the truck and practically making it into a bed “Nicole this is amazing why did you do all this for me?” Nicole leads Waverly to the bed of the truck and helps her and points to the screen in front of their truck and Nicole pops up on the screen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m guessing you asked why I would do all this for you and it’s because I have to ask you something </span>
  </em>
  <span>she pulls out a guitar off-screen and strums a few chords over and over then sings </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have something to ask you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And something worth a pursue </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is worth a grand gesture</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I love our adventure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So baby will you go to </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Homecoming with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic...yes of course I’ll go to homecoming with you!” Waverly practically tackles Nicole with a hug and they fall back onto a stack of pillows “It’s definitely not obvious but that is also for the fair.” she says with Waverly still on top of her “Well then I can’t wait to go with you to the fair and dance.” they share a quick kiss “Come on we can continue our marvel movie marathon drive in style with Iron Man then The Incredible Hulk.” Nicole clicks another button on the controller and the movie starts Waverly forces herself in between the taller girl's legs eliciting a chuckle from the redhead and a light kiss to the neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Towards the end of the hulk, Waverly ends up straddling Nicole’s lap with their tongues in each other's mouths and clothes disappearing quickly “Waves we can’t have sex in the back of my truck in the middle of my ranch.” Waverly pulls back and cups Nicole’s face “You obviously choose this spot for a reason: quiet, secluded and romantic so yes we can make love here no one’s going to interrupt us.” Nicole shrugs and crashes their lips together then flips their positions so she’s hovering over the brunette and cover themselves with a blanket to protect their bodies from the cold fall air and lowers herself down Waverly’s body with light kisses until she reaches her girlfriend’s sex then peels off her girlfriend's underwear. As she inserts two fingers into her girlfriend knuckles deep the brunette lets out a low moan “I want y-your tongue too.” the redhead chuckles and runs her tongue up and down Waverly’s folds at the same pace as her fingers pump in and out. The brunette has a chorus of yes’ Nicole’s name and curse words. A few minutes later Waverly topples over the edge with a powerful and mind-blowing orgasm “God you’re so good at that.” she says through deep breaths. “Well, I have a bit of practice.” Nicole says as she emerges from the blanket then sucks her fingers clean “God that’s so sexy.” Waverly says as she watches Nicole clean her fingers “We need to head back babe.” Nicole says and starts slipping on her clothes “No I want to stay here!” the redhead laughs and hands Waverly her discarded clothes “Come on you big baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nicole and Waverly get back to Nicole’s house Wynonna and Hannah are passed out on the sofa with the tv on “My bet is they’ve been out for about two hours.” Nicole says as she lifts Wynonna up “How the heck can you carry her?” Waverly says and picks up the sleeping redhead “I work out a lot I mean you of all people should know you’ve seen me naked.” she says with a wink and Wynonna stirs “Gross Haught.” she says in a groggy voice before drifting off to sleep again and both awake girls laugh and carry the other two upstairs to put them into their respective beds. After their siblings are asleep in beds Nicole and Waverly change into pajamas then climb into bed together immediately cuddling closer together like magnets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, Nicole wakes up to the bed shifting and sees Hannah crawling in bed next to her “Hannah what’s wrong?” Nicole says in a tired voice “I had a nightmare.” Waverly stirs and looks over to the siblings “Are you okay monkey?” the brunette asks and the small girl nods. Nicole lays on her back and her two favorite people lay their heads on her chest or her bicep then the three girls fall asleep for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wynonna wakes up the next day she immediately recognizes the room she’s in as the Haught’s guest room she slowly gets out of bed and goes into Nicole’s room but when she sees her sister and the two Haughts cuddled up together her tough guy qualities melt away for a second as she takes a picture of the three then puts her phone away. She walks over to her sister and lightly shakes her awake “Waves let's go pick up donuts for everyone.” the younger girl agrees and puts on shoes then grabs Nicole’s keys then the two leave to get breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they order their doughnuts and coffee the two sit at a table and wait for their drink “So I saw a very adorable sight when I walked into Nicole’s room today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re my girls. She had a nightmare and slept in bed with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s adorable Hannah is comfortable to stay with you and Nicole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I love them so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day of the fair Nicole picks up the brunette from the homestead in her excitement Waverly doesn’t even notice Nicole’s guitar sitting in the back seat of her truck while they drive over to the fairgrounds. She watches intently as the trees seem to pass them in a flash as they drive to the carnival grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nicole parks her truck Waverly jumps out of the car and runs over to Nicole’s side “Waves why don’t you go in I need to do something real quick.” Nicole hands her fifty dollars to buy tickets for the night and Waverly runs over to the ticket booth while the redhead drops her guitar off in the entertainment tent before joining Waverly at the ticket booth before the redhead can even stand next to the brunette she’s being dragged off to the first roller coaster Waverly finds. She hands the attendant two tickets the two take a seat in their seats the teenage attendant flips the switch for the ride. The brunette digs her fingers into Nicole’s arms as the ride gets closer and closer to the top as soon as it flies down the hill Waverly tucks her head into the redhead's arm and Nicole chuckles as she enjoys the rest of the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they get off the roller coaster Nicole drags Waverly to the game booths set up in the middle of the fair while trying to avoid the other people enjoying the fair. Nicole stops in front of the rigged basketball game and Waverly excitedly points at a white unicorn stuffed animal with a rainbow main and gold unicorn horn. Nicole drops a five-dollar bill on the counter and the overly peppy girl, for working this late at a fair with screaming kids smiles at her, takes the bill and puts three basketballs in front of Nicole. Nicole lifts up the ball and inspects the weight and feel before making a perfect shot in the basket Waverly squeals before the redhead makes two more perfect shots in a row. “Which prize?” the attendant asks “The unicorn please.” the girl gets the unicorn down and hands it to Waverly the girl squeezes the stuffed animal and jumps into the redhead's arms “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” she says in between kisses “Come on Waves let's go ride the Ferris wheel and then watch a few music groups.” Nicole gently puts down the brunette who drags the girl towards the back corner where the Ferris wheel sits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they get to the top of the ride they look into each other’s eyes and study every single emotion in their lover's eyes they don’t realize it until their lips touch they let their lips and hands wander until the ride moves again “God that was so cheesy.” Waverly jokes “What making out at the top of the Ferris wheel? So what, we're young and we’re having fun.” Waverly tucks herself under the redhead's arm for the rest of the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they’re watching some music groups Nicole tells the brunette she has to use the bathroom so she can sneak off backstage to get ready for her performance she didn’t tell Waverly about before asking her to the fair or homecoming it’s a complete surprise “Welcome to the stage the peacemaker.” the crowd lets out polite applause and cheering while Nicole walks onto the stage her eyes connect with a dumbstruck Waverly from seeing her girlfriend on stage. Nicole walks up to the mic and fiddles with her guitar in her hands “Hi I’m Nicole Haught and today I will be singing a song I wrote for someone special.” She winks at Waverly before playing the intro of the song on her guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I laid my eyes on you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart skipped a beat and grew</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I realized that you’re the one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that all my searching is done</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look into your eyes and see love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More than one beautiful Doves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fly around me you make me happy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything I say around you is sappy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I’ll ever wish for is you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that's when I knew</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re all I need with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you set my heart free</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I laid my eyes on you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart skipped a beat and grew</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I realized that you’re the one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that all my searching is done</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take your hand in mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I know we’ll be fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day I’ll give you a ring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my heart will sing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But for now were young so lets</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make some regrets </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And have some fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you’re the one</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole plays the outro of the song and the crowd erupts with cheers and applause Nicole wipes the tears falling down her face and spots her girlfriend doing the same as she walks off the stage and quickly puts her guitar away and she rushes back to her girlfriend. As soon as Waverly sees Nicole she throws herself in the redhead's arms “Oh my god Nicole that was amazing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were amazing.” Nicole squeezes her girlfriend even tighter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so fucking much Waves! I meant every word I said one day I’m going to give you a ring and we’re going to be stuck together forever.” Nicole finally puts the smaller girl down on the ground and stares into her hazel eyes that are filled with love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for that day baby.” Waverly grabs Nicole's hand and drags her to the truck “Why are we going to my truck baby?” Waverly doesn’t answer and puts the redhead's guitar and her unicorn in the front seat before pushing the taller girl into the back of the truck, climbing on top of her, and closing the door “I want you to show me how much truth and love was in your song.” Waverly says in a lower tone while Nicole’s confused face turns into lustful eyes and a cocky smirk before flipping their positions “I’d rather wait until we have all night.” Nicole opens the door and steps out of the truck Waverly groans and reluctantly gets out of the truck as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of prom Nicole makes sure that her outfit is perfect she wears a black suit with a red tie and pocket square to match Waverly’s mysterious red dress that Nicole has no idea what it looks like besides the color so she gets a plain and simple white corsage with a small red ribbon to match her dress. Nicole has been looking forward to homecoming with Waverly since they started dating. She wants this night to be magical and full of romance. She wants homecoming to be one of their happiest memories during high school, especially if they don’t work out somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole gets in her car with Waverly’s corsage and her suit in perfect condition then takes the drive across town to Waverly’s house. When she pulls up to the homestead Gus is peering out the window in the front of the house connected to the living room she can see the older woman turn towards the stairs and call up to Waverly as she gets out of the car and walks up to the door as soon as she knocks the door swing opened and Gus moves out of the way so Nicole can step inside “You look great Nicole.” Gus says “Thank you Gus.” the older woman goes upstairs to tell Waverly that Nicole is downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like slow motion as Waverly walks down the stairs in a red silk dress with a slit down the left side with every step Nicole admires her girlfriend's leg. When the brunette gets in front of Nicole all she can muster is “You are a vision.” Waverly blushes and fiddles with the redhead's tie “Please look at you I’m so glad you decided on a suit.” Gus comes back in the room with a camera in her hand, a few tears fight to leave her eyes while she snaps a few pictures of them in their homecoming outfits. After pictures, Nicole holds out the small plastic box with the flower in it “I got you this baby.” The brunette takes out the small flower and hands it to the redhead to pin to her clothes. Nicole is as careful as possible while pinning the flower so she doesn’t poke the smaller girl's skin. After it’s successfully pinned to the redhead’s lapel the two walk out of the house hand in hand to Nicole’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the dance they take in the blue, silver, and white decorations littered around the gym from balloons to streamers to confetti every table has confetti scattered around the table along with cups and plates and a few of the girl's purses that are on the dance floor with their friends and dates. Nicole and Waverly take a few pictures at the set up in the entrance then they go to a table with their friends. “It’s our lesbian moms!” Chrissy says jokingly “Very funny Chris...Let's go dance Nic.” Waverly pulls Nicole over to the dance floor as soon as she removes her suit jacket. The brunette pushes them a path to the middle of the dance floor where there's room for the both of them to dance freely “Waves I don’t dance you know that.” Waverly grabs the redhead's hands and places them on her hips “Just follow my lead baby this is nothing like what we do in the bedroom I’m in charge here.” Nicole shutters at her girlfriends words her eyes darken with lust and listens to her she let’s the smaller girl lead them by moving their hips together with the beat she pulls the taller girl in by wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck “I’m so glad your sister isn’t here to say something snarky.” the brunette giggles and lays a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two enjoy their homecoming together and dance throughout the night and just enjoy each other’s company after the dance Nicole and Waverly go back to Nicole’s house and enjoy their alone time together as they’re watching the next movie in their marvel movie marathon Nicole gets an email from her basketball coach “Holy shit!” Nicole says excitedly and jumps off the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong babe?” Waverly asks and the redhead shoves her phone into the brunette's face. She reads an email from Nicole’s basketball coach saying she has a few scouts going to their games from Toronto, Calgary, and Ottawa colleges. “Oh my god Nic that’s amazing!” the two crash into a hard hug and the brunette starts to leave light kisses on the redhead's neck “I think I need to congratulate my best baby.” she says between light kisses making Nicole moan. The redhead lifts up Waverly and carries her upstairs “Thank god for Gus and her babysitting skills.” Nicole says as she lays down the brunette onto her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Basketball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole might get a little obsessed with practicing. And she has her first game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Nicole received that email she realized that she might have a chance to play professionally instead of being stuck as the next Haught to take over the family business so she has started to practice as much as possible but while doing that she didn’t realize that she started to do exactly what her parents are doing to her to Waverly eventually Waverly started to take care of Hannah for her she made them dinner, helped her with homework, picked her up from school and help her get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly got fed up with taking care of Hannah with no thank you or appreciation it’s just a quick goodbye kiss when she comes inside then Nicole runs upstairs to take a shower she’s not used to the work-obsessed Nicole she misses her lovey-dovey red-haired girlfriend that does everything for her sister and gives her more than a just quick kiss on the lips all day. So she decides she’s going to tell Nicole how she feels her feelings are important too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Nicole finishes her training for the day she heads inside and finds dinner already made and Hannah asleep in her bed since she decided to double her workload for the day. “You are amazing Waves.” Nicole goes to give her girlfriend a quick kiss but Waverly steps back “What’s wrong Wave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not realize the most we have done is a quick kiss we haven't had sex since the night you found out about your scouts and the last time we went on a date was to the fair!” Waverly exclaims and Nicole sees red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to practice so I can get a scholarship and get a good job to take care of my sister and you while you go to school. I'm sorry we haven’t fucked in two months but that shouldn’t be important!” Nicole exclaims and Waverly steps closer to Nicole </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I get that your basketball practice is important but I have been taking care of your sister for you and the most thanks I get is a small kiss before you go upstairs to take a shower even at school we don’t hold hands we don’t kiss it’s like we’re just friends! You are not the Nicole I fell in love with. I don’t know who you are text me when you realize what a jerk you’ve been!” Waverly grabs her backpack and slams the front door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole fights the urge to drive her fist into the counter as she serves the food Waverly made after she eats she walks upstairs to check on her sister and shower when she opens Hannah’s door her sister is sitting up on her bed and crying “Hey what’s wrong?” Nicole rushes over to the bed and kneels in front of her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Wavy are going to break up!” Nicole chuckles and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t going to break up sweetheart we’re just in a bit of an argument we’ll be fine.” the small redhead shakes her head and wipes her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole she’s right you’ve been spending more time outside than with us you’re like mom and dad now. We miss you. I've seen Wynonna more than you this week.” Nicole stands up and hugs her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Han I didn’t realize I was getting wrapped up in practice I just really need to get into these colleges sweetheart I need to be able to take care of me, you, and Waverly, since you can’t get a job and Waves, is like a freaking genius she’s gonna be in college for a while I’ll try my best to pay attention to you two more but right now you need to go to sleep and I need to apologize to the love of my life.” Nicole says goodnight to her sister, takes a quick shower and calls Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Waverly asks annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Waves I didn’t realize that I was turning into my parents I’m so sorry I’m a fucking idiot I shouldn’t have yelled at you or said you were wrong because you’re not and it took me finding my sister crying because she thought we were going to break up Waves I’m so sorry please don’t leave me I love you!” Waverly chuckles as Nicole finishes making a confused face appear on the redhead’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay baby but you can’t go off on me when I’m trying to tell you how I feel we need to communicate better which is surprising since we’re lesbians.” Nicole laughs “But you owe me baby I’m serious about that no sex for two months thing I really sexually frustrated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really do you want me to tell you what I’d do to you if you were with me right now.” she receives an affirmative hum from the brunette “Okay baby make sure your door is locked.” she can hear a bit of shuffling from the other side of the phone then a click “All good babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good take your clothes off and lie down in bed.” the two quickly tear off all their clothes, climb in bed, and get under their blankets “Go ahead Nic.” Waverly says and bites her lip since they’ve never had phone sex before they’ve sexted plenty of time but never phone sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself Waves and pretend it's my fingers on you.” Waverly moans as her fingers touch her soaked sex “How does that feel Waves?” The brunette moans loudly over the phone making Nicole feel a rush of wetness go in between her legs the redhead starts to move her fingers between her legs too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Nic talk dirty to me baby.” Nicole swallows to try to re-wet her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Waves I’m so wet for you.” Waverly plunges her two fingers into herself as Nicole continues to spit sexual slurs through her phone sending them both over the edge within a matter of minutes. “God I can’t wait to get my hands on you Waves I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t speak anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Nic stop that you’re turning me on again maybe I could stay with you and Hannah this weekend since Gus is out of town again.” Nicole gets flashes of what she wants to do to Waverly as soon as she can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I would like that a lot maybe I can convince Mrs.Thompson to let her stay over there this weekend so I can make you scream.” the brunette squeezes her legs together and nods forgetting that Nicole can’t see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you should but Hannah misses you too I think we should have a girl's weekend this weekend and convince Wynonna to take Hannah out of the house for an hour or two so we can have makeup sex and by convince I mean bribe with whiskey.” Nicole laughs but it turns into a yawn mid-way “Alright I can tell you’re tired babe go to bed I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at everything goes back to normal Nicole and Waverly act like a couple again which apparently helps their friend group relax again because if Waverly and Nicole, or wayhaught as Jeremy dubbed them, is fighting then the whole group is tense when Chrissy made a joke about Nicole and Waverly being the lesbian moms of the group she wasn’t lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch, Nicole and Waverly cuddle up to each other like normal and the tension at the table fades away “Why were you two so stiff for like two months?” Chrissy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got obsessed with practicing for basketball and everything came to a standstill but we fixed it and we’re good now we promise.” the table nods at each other and looks towards the couple who are still looking at each other with heart eyes. “Yep, they’re fixed!” Robin jokes and the group laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When’s your first game, Haught?” Dolls asks after he takes a drink of the soda he bought from the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next Friday and I’m nervous as hell apparently coach Moody got recruiters to come to everyone one of our games this season.” The brunette kisses her cheek to calm the redhead down and the taller girl looks down at her with an appreciative smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to be great me and Hannah are going to be there in the stands to support you I promise.” Nicole leans down and kisses her girlfriend gingerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, they’re definitely back to normal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first Friday night game came way too quick, of course, it helps that she has plenty of people that are going to cheer her on while the Calgary university’s recruiter watches her to decide her future options for college “Hey Nic look at me, baby.” Waverly cups her girlfriend's face and forces her to look her in the eyes. “You are going to be great like always alright and even if it's an off day you’ll be fine because this is only one college there are plenty more chances to get a scholarship alright?” the redhead nods “I will be with you no matter where you go because I love and support you but also because online school is ten times easier to get into and is also ten times cheaper.” Nicole chuckles and kisses the brunette’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Waves now go take your seat, the games about to start!” They share a quick kiss before Waverly goes back to her spot next to Wynonna, Hannah, Gus, and their friends. She looks up towards the top of the bleachers and can see the recruiter waiting for the game to start with his clipboard already sitting on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the game goes on the recruiter writes notes every time Nicole makes any of the seventy points of the eighty-two the team made to win the game. When Nicole’s nerves caught up to her she would look over to her girlfriend and sister to calm herself down but whenever she made the slightest mistake she would get down on herself but then she looked over to her family and it made her know that even if she fails her actual family will still love her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the game, Nicole quickly changed into regular clothes and walked back out into the gym hoping that she could catch the recruiter before he leaves as soon as she steps out of the locker room her girlfriend and sister are throwing their arms around her “Did my girls like the game?” Nicole asks and lifts up her sister “Yeah!” Hannah says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby you did great!” Waverly pecks Nicole on the lips and they share smile which is interrupted by a man's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Haught I’m Andrew Dowells the recruiter for Calgary university I just wanted to tell you you played great out there expect an email from the head coach about his scholarship offer.”  As soon as Andrew is gone Nicole puts her sister down and crushes Waverly with a hug as soon as she pulls away she picks her sister up and spins her around “You did it Nic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did, all three of us can get out of here now let's go celebrate. I'm thinking junk food and movies.” the three girls meet drive back to the Haught mansion when they walk in the door Waverly drags them to the living room where their friends are waiting with bags of both vegan and regular junk food, with a few marvel movies cued up “We knew you’d do great babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, y’all are amazing. I need a shower first so go ahead and start the movies.” Nicole runs up the stairs and starts her shower while she’s getting undressed Waverly walks in and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist “Watching you play today was really hot.” she pops the ‘t’ and kisses the redhead passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves all of our friends are downstairs.” Waverly smirks and tears off her blouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that Chrissy has the volume up loud but we’ve got to make this quick.” Nicole nods and sits Waverly on the bathroom counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two walk down the stairs with wet hair, red faces, and small smiles Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows at her sister to annoy her. Wynonna is happy her sister found someone that makes her happy and that supports her no matter what. “I’m happy for you Waves.” Wynonna says and leans towards her sister “Why?” the younger Earps asks with a confused face. “You found a great person even if it makes me sick to the stomach knowing what she was doing to you up there but you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wyn I appreciate it.” After the movie, all their friends leave while the two Earp sisters go to their respective rooms they sleep in whenever they stay the night. “Hey Han are you okay?” Nicole asks since she noticed how quiet her sister was through the movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess what did you mean by all three of us leaving?” Nicole sighs and gets off the sofa so she can kneel down in front of her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know how mom and dad aren’t here all the time so I take care of you, yeah?” the young girl nods “Well when I go to college I can’t stay here to take care of you so I was thinking that you could move in with me and Waves when we leave it’s either that or you travel with mom and dad all the time but I thought you’d be comfier with me and Waves while going to an actual school instead of working with a tutor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d really want me to go with you and Wavy?” Nicole smiles and nods “Yeah, of course, Waves and I love you but it’s completely up to you alright?” Hannah smiles and nods before trotting up the stairs to her room. Nicole heads upstairs after her sister and walks into her room, locks the door, and takes off all her clothes before getting into bed with Waverly and realizes her girlfriend had the same idea “Great minds think alike.” she says as she pulls the brunette into her and drapes her arm over the small girl's waist then kisses her naked shoulder “Night Waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Got You This.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good news for the couple and Waverly's insecurity definitely shows up of course Nicole has a way to fix it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning the couple wakes up to a loud knocking on the door making the two girls groan “I’m taking Hannah out for pancakes losers!” The two laugh as they listen to the small child and overgrown child run down the steps of the Haught mansion. As soon as the front door clicks in place Waverly moves to straddle Nicole “I never properly congratulated you last night.” the redhead raises her eyebrow and cocks her head “So the shower was just for fun?” Waverly responds by passionately kissing the girl beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby that was amazing!” Waverly says as she slips her clothes back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you’re even better.” the brunette groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so charming all the time.” Nicole chuckles as she walks over to her small girlfriend and hugs her from behind then rests her chin on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do! I love you too much.” the brunette flips around and lays her head on Nicole’s chest and sighs happily. The redhead tightens her hold on the brunette and runs her head up and down the small of her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me so happy baby.” Waverly says with tears falling down her face “You make me happy to you make me feel like I can be loved. Let's go downstairs, eat some breakfast, and wait for our crazy siblings.” Nicole takes her hand and leads her downstairs. She has no idea why Waverly is so emotional today but she’s not going to push her to tell her unless it’s necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the day goes on both Nicole and Wynonna notice Waverly’s sudden mood change so Wynonna finds an excuse to drag Nicole over to the kitchen away from the younger siblings still sitting in the living room. “What’s going on with Waves?” Wynonna asks as she goes through the fridge for food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea! She just started crying earlier about being happy I don’t want to push her.” Wynonna scoffs and opens a can of the soda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you might not but I will!” Wynonna storms out of the kitchen and Nicole follows “Hay Hannah can you go upstairs for a second I need to talk to Wavy.” Wynonna asks and the small girl runs up the stairs “Why are you so emotional today Waves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not emotional!” Wynonna and Nicole share a look then look back at Waverly “Alright! I got a scholarship to the University of Toronto… in person and I’m so scared that long distance will hurt us then all this happiness you’re giving me will disappear.” Nicole and Wynonna sit on either side of Waverly and hug the emotional girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby we can make long-distance work if we have to. I refuse to lose you. I love you too much for that and if I get a scholarship to Toronto we’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if you get a better scholarship you’re taking it I don’t care if it’s in the freaking states you are going to do what’s best for you and Hannah.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s cheek and rests her head on the small girl's shoulder.   </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway into the season Nicole only has one-off day because of a fight with Champ and her parents canceling on coming home again thank the lord her off day was the one day one of her scouts couldn’t attend because of a family emergency but now she only has one game of her season left her championship game no scouts are scheduled to attend but sometimes the bigger team scouts from the states show up to steal away any great basketball players for their colleges she doesn’t really have to worry about trying super hard since the team they’re playing against has a weak defensive team and strategy ut that doesn’t mean she’s going to try any less a victory with a huge lead will look great for her senior year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic you are going to be amazing today.” Waverly gives Nicole a quick kiss on the lips before she runs off to get her team warming up. The brunette walks over to the stands and shifts Hannah into her lap from the plastic bleacher of Purgatory high “Your sister is going to be great today Han.” the small redhead yawns as she nods her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired, Wavy.” Nicole’s championship game is against a team from Nova Scotia so the game would either be early in the morning or late at night of course with their luck it was decided to have the game the night the team got there so they could leave early the morning to get back meaning Hannah is awake past her bedtime her parents were supposed to be back to take care of her but they checked out again meaning Hannah is at the game for the night. “Go to sleep sweetheart.” Hannah lays across Waverly’s and Wynonna’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the game, Nicole makes almost all of the points her team received including a buzzer-beater three-pointer sending them over one hundred points. As soon as the game is over Wynonna lifts up Hannah and they walk over to Nicole “You did amazing baby.” the couple shares a light kiss “Aw did Han fall asleep?” Wynonna nods and hands over the small redhead to her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Nicole Haught right?” a man with short hair walks up to them “Y-you’re the Toronto Raptors coach Nick Nurse.” Wynonna interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush Wyn yes I am.” he shakes Nicole’s hand “Well that’s great I want you on my team you’ve got something my boys don’t have I’ve got you a spot in the NBA draft with a paid hotel in Brooklyn take some time and call me when you have your answer.” He hands her a card and walks out of the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the Haught mansion Nicole and Waverly tuck Hannah into her bed so the three older girls can talk in the living room “Babe you got recruited by a professional team.” Waverly says with neither excitement nor sadness in her voice. She’s scared about having her girlfriend traveling around the states for games while Hannah is still young and her parents do the exact same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. I'm gonna take the invitation. There is no harm in trying the most I’ll be gone is a week plus you can take that Toronto offer we can get an apartment in the city and enroll Hannah in school out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you scared it will be like you’re leaving her like your parents?” Wynonna asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah I’ll actually call and facetime her I’ll talk to her about it when she gets up tomorrow but for now I need a shower and sleep. Are y’all staying over?” the two girls nod then Nicole runs up the stairs to get ready for bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling baby girl?” Wynonna asks and Waverly drops her head into her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I should be happy for her but I’m so scared that this could change everything. Do you know how many professional basketball players are dating all the extremely hot actresses and models? Women will be throwing themselves at Nicole and <em>all</em> of them will be more attractive than me!” the older Earp sits in the spot next to her sister then rubs her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wave Nicole loves the shit out of you dude Emma Watson could ask her out and she would say no because she has you. Let your girl take this chance she would be an inspiration to all the little girls that play basketball around the world since she would be the only woman playing in the men's league. Talk to her and express your fears. You should already know how to communicate you are lesbians.” Wynonna gets off the sofa and heads back to the homestead. Waverly goes upstairs and sits on Nicole’s bed, she waits for her girlfriend to emerge from the bathroom so they can talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic can we talk?” she asks as soon as Nicole steps out of the bathroom “Yeah babe what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’d never cheat on me trust me but I’m so scared of all the attractive women that will be throwing themselves at you I mean come on you’re so fucking sexy!” Nicole chuckles and walks over to her dresser “I guess that’s what I’m really scared of for you to take this opportunity.” Nicole reaches into her sock drawer and pulls out a small red box with “Cartier” inscribed in it with gold letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you this Waves on valentines day and one day I’ll get down on one knee to propose to you but not now it’s not the right time I promise you absolutely no one can tear me away from you because you are the only girl I have truly loved which makes you my first love and high school sweetheart I’m sorry to tell you but you’re stuck with me baby.” Waverly goes to take a sneak peek at the ring but Nicole moves it just in time “Nope you’ll see it when you become my fianceé.” Nicole walks to her closet and puts the ring in her safe since Waverly will look in the sock drawer as soon as she can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I trust you but now you need to convince Hannah she might not want to leave Purgatory yet babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah trust me I already thought of that it might take a bit of convincing.” Nicole climbs into bed followed by Waverly who rests on Nicole’s shoulder and drapes her arm over Nicole’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Talk (But Not That One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole has that chat with her sister about moving and Waverly does the same with Wynonna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Nicole wakes up with a knot in her stomach since she has to talk to Hannah about moving to Toronto. The only reason she would want to stay is because of her friends but being a kid having friends is everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole decides to soften the conversation with pancakes and bacon (Both real and fake) as she’s making the pancakes Waverly wraps her arms around the redhead to calm her nerves for the impending conversation. “Relax Nic it’ll be fine your sister will understand.” Nicole sighs and continues to make the food in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Hannah comes walking down the stairs while rubbing her eyes “Hey Han can you sit down I need to talk to you.” the small Haught jumps up on the barstool Waverly gives her girlfriend a reassuring smile before leaving the room to give the Haught's privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han while you were asleep last night at my game I got this amazing offer to play professional basketball… but we would have to move to Toronto. I know you might not want to leave but I can’t leave you here by yourself. Waverly you, I and maybe Wyn would get a small apartment in the city I would be gone a few days at a time sometimes but I would call you and Waves every night… and no pressure but right now as I see it you have two choices: you go with Waves and I or you do online school while traveling with mom and dad I uh I need to know before I graduate because we're going to look for apartments.” Hannah gets off her chair and hugs her sister tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go with you and Wavy Nic.” the now eleven-year-old says and Nicole gets down on her knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad I don’t want to leave you… I want to show you something.” the redhead scoops her sister into her arms and carries her to her bedroom and leads her to the safe in her closet before pulling out the ring box she showed Waverly the night before and opens it so her sister can see it. “I am going to marry Waverly one day and I want you by my side when I do this is the ring I’m going to use to propose to her with.” the small girl admires the shining silver ring with a large diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds on the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful Nic.” Nicole smiles and slides the ring back in the safe before closing and locking it. She may have started her senior year thinking it would fly by without her deciding what she wanted to do since basketball was so unreliable but here she is three months away from graduation dating an amazing girl, with a professional basketball team looking at her she is the happiest she has ever been and it's all because of Chrissy’s plan to bring her and Waverly together. Without Waverly, she never would have had the confidence or the muse to try so hard this season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly pokes her head into the closet with a small smile on her face “Is everything good?” Nicole nods and the brunette pulls them into a group hug. “My favorite girls.” Waverly kisses both of their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah got to see your ring Waves.” the brunette’s eyes widen and she gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair! I think you two owe me cuddles.” Nicole picks up her sister and the three fall into Nicole’s bed with the tall redhead in between them with Waverly and Hannah laying on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks on either side of her and she sees the two people who hold her heart: her future wife and her sister. These are the people she wants to spend her future with all the milestones and rough times. “I love y’all.” Nicole says and kisses her two girl’s heads. “We love you too baby.” The breakfast Nicole made is forgotten as the three drift off to sleep again still cuddled up with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At twelve o’clock Wynonna forces herself out of bed and to Nicole’s house “Nicole! Waverly!” there's no answer so she walks upstairs and knocks on Nicole’s door again no answer she slowly opens the door to find Waverly, Nicole, and Hannah still asleep in Nicole’s bed. “Damn they’re like a little family.” When Wynonna left the first time she prepared to come back and find Waverly happy without her but she never expected to find her sister with a brand new family. Her sister is no longer a kid she’s a young adult who found the person she’s going to spend the rest of her life with, she’s happy for her but at the same time, she’s jealous that her sister has a chance at a normal life away from Purgatory while she still has all of her demons with her and she doesn’t have a Nicole to chase them away she only has herself and she doesn’t know if she can do it by herself she needs her own support system Nicole cant help all three of them she’s only one person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wyn.” Waverly says as she slowly wakes from her nap with her two redheads. She gets off the bed and walks over to her sister before leading Wynonna downstairs and to the living room. “I talked to Nic last night and it went amazing. Apparently, she got me an engagement ring already but she’s not letting me see it and Hannah is going with us but I want to ask you something.” Wynonna raises her eyebrow even if she's still processing the engagement ring thing but that's a talk for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I would be living a ways away and since you don’t like Purgatory maybe you could come with us.” Wynonna goes to fight on it but Waverly stops her “Hear me out I’m going to be in college so I can’t take care of Hannah all the time plus you would be close to your best friend and me which is the reason you came back I know Nic wouldn’t mind having you there to protect us while she’s gone.” Waverly grabs her sister’s hand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could get out of here together and maybe forever we have the start of our own little family already away from the demons that live here from our past I want mine and Nic’s kids to be close to their auntie Nonna plus we have nothing tied here anymore Gus already wants to leave we never have to come back here ever again if we don’t want to.” Waverly kisses her sister’s cheek before heating up the breakfast Nicole started for them before their impromptu nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what baby girl I would love to go with you and Haught shit plus there are more sad sacks to choose from in the city.” Waverly chuckles and hands Wynonna a plate of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later the two redheads make their way downstairs and Nicole greets her girlfriend with a chaste kiss before plopping down on the couch next to her then Hannah works her way into their laps. Wynonna smiles at their little family and tosses a pillow at them. “Hey!” all three of the younger girls say in unison. “That was creepy! Soon Hannah is going to be a weird mix of the two of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how would that be bad?” Nicole asks rhetorically and the small redhead shakes her head ecstatically making the teenagers laugh loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when are we going apartment shopping?” Wynonna asks and Nicole looks at her girlfriend with a quirked eyebrow while Waverly winces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have asked Wyn to go with us.” the redhead chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are paying rent pitching in with groceries and are not allowed to eat all of the food especially not Hannah’s after-school snacks!” the older Earp groans and gets up to ransack the liquor cabinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but I want headphones or earplugs. I don’t need to hear any of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>extracurricular activities</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Waverly rolls her eyes “Okay but serious question do I get free tickets to your home games, Haught? Because courtside tickets sound amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah do we?!” Waverly asks excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I would assume so a lot of the other players have their families with them plus I need my wifey, sister, and sister-in-law by my side!” Nicole kisses Waverly’s cheek then her sister’s head. She takes in her surroundings and smiles brightly. She has a career opportunity with a beautiful girlfriend and her sister is moving with them to Toronto she couldn’t be happier and more content with her life than she is now well at least until she and Waverly are finally married. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is appriciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prom and Promposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole's promposal with a bit of a surprise and of course prom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before graduation comes they have to get through prom but the problem is that Nicole has no idea how she wants to ask Waverly to go with her she wants to do something big something worthy of Waverly she might be great at planning dates and setting up the perfect environment for her girlfriends first time but this is a bit more difficult her homecoming proposal was good but not big enough for prom… for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>senior</span>
  </em>
  <span> prom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she knows is that this needs to be perfect and there needs to be a pun involved. She's always found the pun-nier ones better than the plain boring ones and it needs to be cutesy like all the freaking fluff that could ever be put into a promposal. “Why do you keep pacing Nic?” Hannah asks as she snacks on a small pack of cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to figure out a perfect promposal for Waves but I have no ideas! It needs to be perfect like Waves do you have any ideas?” Hannah shrugs and runs up to her room. “Thanks for the help!” Nicole calls out sarcastically. The doorbell rings and Nicole quickly shut her notebook since the only person it can be is Waverly or Wynonna and she has figured out Wynonna cannot keep a secret to save her life especially not after a few cups of whiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby!” Nicole and Waverly greet each other with a soft kiss that turns heated in a flash Nicole kicks the door behind them then leads Waverly to her bedroom and locks the door behind them Waverly pushes Nicole back onto the bed and straddles her hips “Wave Hannah’s home we can’t go any further than making out.” The brunette shrugs and sticks her hands under the redhead’s shirt, her fingers brush the soft skin of Nicole’s breast “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Waves</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nicole moans out and flips their positions, she slips her right leg in between Waverly’s thigh then connects her lips to the whimpering girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Nic I’m so horny.” Nicole moans and bites on the brunette’s neck as she starts moving her hip. Waverly moans loudly and Nicole kisses her again stopping another from escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet princess.” Nicole’s hips move faster and rougher making whimpers and moans fall from Waverly’s mouth which Nicole swallows with her tongue. “I’m gonna cum.” Waverly husks out between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come for me baby.” as soon as the words hit her ears Waverly’s entire body tenses. Her thighs shake and tremble as her loud moan is muffled by Nicole’s lips. “All good now baby?” Nicole asks and the brunette nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, let's order some food.” Waverly doesn’t understand how easily her girlfriend can switch from caring and loving to going daddy mode in bed but she loves it so it doesn’t bother her one bit. “Nic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah babe?” she asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t get up, my legs feel like jello.” Nicole laughs as she pulls out pajamas for the brunette to change into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well come downstairs when you’re ready I’m gonna order take-out.” Nicole hovers over Waverly and kisses her cheek before running off downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to be the death of me Nicole Haught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes Waverly can get up without falling to her knees they’ve had longer lovemaking sessions making this one of the times her legs aren’t that jelly-like but damn she’s still weak in the knees but Nicole can make her feel like this with the smallest affection. But those small affections, the weak knees, the butterflies in her stomach make her know that they are meant to be together for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Waverly gets downstairs after changing into the clothes Nicole laid out for her Hannah throws herself into the brunette’s arms. “Wavy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Han!” Waverly lowers the small redhead to the ground and greets Nicole with a kiss “I love you in my clothes Wave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got mad at me for stealing all your clothes!” the redhead chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got mad that you were stealing them without my permission and that half of my closet was and still is at the homestead.” the brunette chuckles and hugs Nicole from behind as she takes the take-out from the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when we’re in Calgary I will be able to steal your stuff every day.” Nicole escapes Waverly’s grip, with a kiss on the cheek she heads to the living room with the food while Waverly takes the rest of the boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they’re watching a movie later that night Nicole gets the perfect idea. She excuses herself to the bathroom and writes down the idea and books an appointment at the animal shelter for that Sunday before heading back downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday morning Nicole heads to the local craft store and buys a poster board, a couple of packs of poster board letters, super glue, a few dog-themed stickers books, and stencils before driving to the local animal shelter. “How can I help you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Nicole Haught. I booked an appointment to look at the dogs.” She nods and leads her to the back where there are rows upon rows of kernels with ranges of different dogs from lazy to energetic from big to small and protective to friendly. “You said you want a loyal protective dog right?” the redhead nods and the attendant leads her to the small playpen so she can play with the dogs before taking them home. “Alright I’ve got a few puppies lined up for you I’ll get them.” Nicole smiles at her gratefully and sits on the bench in the pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later she comes back with a small, grey pitbull in her arms. “This is Daffodil. She isn’t very energetic but she’s very loyal.” The attendant puts the dog down in the cage. The small dog waddles over to her and crawls in her lap “You’re a cutie!” she scratches behind Dafodill’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s great but I want an energetic dog so they can go on runs with me.” Nicole picks up the dog and hands her back to the worker. After a few more dogs they still haven’t found one she liked. They were all too lazy, too small, or too friendly. “Our last one is a small boxer they found in an abandoned house. Her name is Daisy.” the small dog approaches Nicole cautiously so the redhead sticks her hand out and lets the dog sniff her hand she smiles as Daisy’s tail starts wagging frantically and pronouncing at her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a few trust issues but once she gets to know people she’s really protective my coworker Casey got into a small argument with another one of our coworkers and Daisy started growling and pawing at his feet.” the redhead smiles and picks up the dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s perfect, I'll take her.” the lady smiles and Nicole stands up with the dog in her arms “Awesome follow me!” After all the paperwork and paying the adoption fee Nicole heads to the pet store and picks up a few of the essentials including a blue floral collar with a custom dog tag with her name and both hers and Waverly’s phone numbers engraved on the back. On her way home, she picks up a bouquet of roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets she puts the roses in a vase home she lets the small dog explore her room while she makes her promposal poster. “Will you be my date fur the best night of our lives? Or I love you fur real so will you go to prom… what do you think Bighead.” she looks over to the dog who’s happily chewing on one of the many toys Nicole bought her at the store. Nicole laughs at how unproportional her head is to the rest of her body her head makes up most of her weight “I’m like the first one.” Nicole writes out the first option with the teal letters and adds a few paw print stickers on each corner. “All done!” she looks over to the dog again who’s now rolling around on the carpet with her tongue falling out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mama’s going to love you!” Nicole says and picks up the poster and puts it in the trunk of her car when she gets back into her room Hannah is laying on the floor with the dog. “Han you can’t tell Waves I got her, she's a part of my promposal.” the small redhead nods and cuddles with the dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's her name?!” Nicole sits on the floor next to her sister and pets the dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisy or Bighead for obvious reasons she’s going with us to Calgary she’s gonna be our little guard dog.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They play with Daisy for a little while longer before the two get ready for the following week. While Nicole is trying to sleep she can hear Daisy crying from her kennel being a softie for animals or just cute things in general she gets out of bed and carries the small dog into bed with her “Dammit I thought Waves is the only small thing that can make me do anything but here you are.” she sighs and puts the small dog in front of her who immediately curls up into a ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at school Nicole has their friends and a few of her basketball team members to keep people out of the pathway where her friends are holding one of each of the roses from the bouquet leading to the auditorium where she is dressed up in a white button-up shirt, black tie and black slacks the ones that hug her butt just the way Waverly likes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier that day Nicole asked Chrissy to lead Waverly through the emptied path of course the blonde was more than happy to help her get Waverly to her promposal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chrissy why are you rushing me?!” Waverly asks as her friend is pushing her up to the front door of the school as soon as she walks in Robin hands her a red rose and people excitedly follow behind her to see what’s happening as she continues walking Dolls, Jeremy, Mattie, Gretta, and a few other people give her roses and soft smiles her heart starts to beat frantically in her chest especially since they watched Glee together she knows exactly where she got this idea from and what was after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way she’s proposing right now!... right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chrissy holds open the auditorium doors and there on the stage stands her girlfriend dressed up in her favorite outfit with her prom sign in her hand and Daisy in the other. “Will you go to prom with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes oh my god yes!” Nicole drops the sign and hops off the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves I wanted this to be big and special, and what could be more big and special than our very own 'glee' romance promposal and getting us a little guard dog named Daisy.” Waverly takes the dog from Nicole’s hands and holds her tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a heavy baby! This is amazing Nic this is really amazing you are the best girlfriend in the world.” Waverly kisses Nicole’s cheek and the redhead runs back to get the sign before leading Waverly out of the auditorium past all their classmates trying to tape the whole thing most of them disappointed since they were hoping for a fail after something that big completely forgetting about their almost nine-month-long relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walk out of the auditorium Wynonna is there waiting for them to pick up the dog “Give me the mutt and go off to class.” Wynonna leans closer to her sister “I’ll take monkey for dinner tonight so you two can celebrate.” she says with a wiggle in her eyebrows making Waverly smack her sister’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt my baby.” Waverly says and hands her sister Daisy the Nicole walks Waverly to class “I can’t believe you got me a dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Well I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dog and she will be staying with me until we move but she is our first child… second if you include Hannah.” Waverly laughs and kisses Nicole again before walking into her class. Nicole goes off to her own class with a large smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lets Take a Weekend Away.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wayhaught fluff and smut insuses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole is sitting on her bed doing her homework for history class when Daisy jumps up on her bed and drops down directly on her worksheet onto her back with her paws up in the air and her tongue falling out of her mouth. “I love you Bighead but I’ve got work to do mommy will be here in like ten minutes for a walk.” she moves the dog off her paper and goes back to work. Daisy paws her hand, making the redhead sigh and moves her work out of the way, and flips to her back, and like usual the boxer climbs on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re a big dog you can’t climb on my chest like this you’ll be as tall as Waves!” Daisy snorts and drops her chin to Nicole’s chest. She groans and pets the dogs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nic.” Waverly looks up from taking off her shoes the redhead is still petting their dog while looking like she’s about to pass out. “Aw baby are you too tired for your walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a nap.” Waverly climbs into bed with her girls and takes Daisy from her girlfriend and kisses the small dog's wrinkled forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later the three wake up from their nap and get out of bed “Time for our walk?” the redhead nods and Waverly gets Daisy’s leash while Nicole asks Hannah if she wants to go with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just us Wave, Hannah is tired.” Waverly tightens her grip on the excited dog's leash then they leave the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So I know you, and you probably want to match for prom so I was thinking we could go to the city this weekend and go dress and suit shopping.” the brunette nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sounds great but who’s gonna take care of Han?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s staying with a friend this weekend so I want to get us a hotel room so we can spend the whole weekend in Calgary just us… kinda like a small romantic getaway before we’re living with our siblings full time.” that earns a laugh from Waverly and a kiss to the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing, Nic. I'll have to buy Wynonna with whiskey so she doesn't try and come with us.” the redhead smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could just describe in vivid detail all the ways I’m going to make love to you in our hotel room for hours upon hours to the point the only thing you can say is my name.” Waverly groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Niiic</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop teasing me! Especially since your sister is home that’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby I’ll make it up to you this weekend all night long.” she says in a sultry tone directly into the brunette’s ear. Waverly groans and turns them around so they’re walking towards the redhead’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going back to your house and you're going to fuck me in your shower so your sister can’t hear us.” Nicole smirks cockily the entire way back to her house when they walk inside Waverly runs upstairs to the redhead’s bathroom as Nicole takes off Daisy’s leash then rushes to catch up to her girlfriend. As soon as she steps into the bathroom Nicole hikes up Waverly onto the bathroom counter and locks the bathroom door before returning to her girlfriend who is staring at her with “Come hither” eyes with pupils as wide as plates filled with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole roughly kisses Waverly, pushing her back toward the counter on accident so she grabs the smaller girl and supports her weight by holding onto her back to keep her still. The brunette quickly moves her hands to Nicole’s belt and rushes to unlatch the buckle and yanks the piece of leather from its loops and throws it to the ground with a thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole’s long slender fingers wrap around the hem of Waverly’s shirt right before she yanks the piece of fabric off of her lover’s soft tanned skin, the shirt is discarded in an unknown direction as Waverly tries to tear off the redhead’s jeans with her feet, Nicole gets the message and tears off her pants and boxers in one quick motion before doing the same to Wavery’s pants and pink lace underwear. “I need you so bad Nic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead makes a sound that resembles a growl before unlatching Waverly’s bra and tossing it to the ground the brunette reciprocates by stripping Nicole of her shirt and sports bra “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shower</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Waverly husks out and the redhead lifts the girl off the counter and into the walk-in shower, closes the door and turn the water on which immediately starts warming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole pushes Waverly against the shower wall making the small girl gasp when her back makes contact with the glass “Nic… in now!” the redhead obliges and slips two fingers into Waverly’s already soaked and ready pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Waves your </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>wet!” she slowly pulls out her fingers and slams them back into her making Waverly let out a choked cry. “Quiet princess the shower isn’t that loud.” Nicole continues drilling into Waverly while making sure she hits every single spot on Waverly’s velvety walls that drives her insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck Nic!... Don’t stop!” The brunette’s nails scrape down Nicole’s back leaving streaks of red urging Nicole to go faster and be rougher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you close baby?” the brunette nods and Nicole moves faster “Cum on my fingers baby I want to feel your cum dripping down my arm.” As soon as the words leave her mouth she can feel the brunette’s walls clenching around her fingers so hard she can feel Waverly’s heartbeat on her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cry that escapes Waverly’s mouth is almost primal which sends a shot of heat to her core “I’ve got you baby.” as soon as she’s able to move her legs Waverly smirks as she drops to her knees and dives mouth first into Nicole’s soaking core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet and addicting are the only ways Waverly could describe the taste of her lover; those words also happen to be the same way she describes the faces and noises Nicole makes whenever she eats her out no matter the position or speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead's hand grips the back of the smaller girl's head as she bobs back and forth making it seem like Waverly is giving her a blowjob, making it harder for Nicole to stay away from the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Waves!” her fingers get more and more tangled the closer she gets to coming in Waverly’s mouth. The brunette takes Nicole’s hardened bud into her mouth and sucks hard, sending Nicole flying over the edge with the brunette’s name falling from her lips and shaky legs with little breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you taste.” Waverly says in a sultry voice as she gets off her knees and looks the redhead in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I love you Waves… come here.” Nicole holds open her arms and Waverly immediately takes in the warmth of her lover's arms “I can’t wait to get you all to myself this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Prom Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wayhaught's weekend away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waverly excitedly rummages through her closet and drawers to pack her bag for the weekend, which will definitely be worth convincing Gus to let her go with Nicole to the city for days, but Gus eventually gave in since she trusts Nicole to take care of Waverly no matter the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus baby girl! Can you stop slamming your drawers?!” Wynonna asks annoyedly as she stomps in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I can't, I want to make sure I have everything this weekend!” Wynonna holds up a pink Victoria's Secret bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise for Nic, put it down!” Wynonna smirks and pulls out the black lace one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn baby girl this is sexy as fuck!” Waverly scrambles to get the lace piece back from her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, we haven’t been able to have sex out of the shower or without fear of you or Hannah walking in! This weekend is just us in the city trying on some clothes for prom. It's… going to be perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are so fucking lovey-dovey… just enjoy your weekend of sex I don’t want to hear any details!.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t crash our weekend you won’t!” After she checks over her bag one more time she hears a car honking from outside Waverly throws her bag over her shoulder and dashes out the door to Nicole’s car “Hey baby!” Nicole exclaims as Waverly throws her bag in the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nic.” They share a quick kiss and Nicole pulls away from the homestead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got us a nice suite in Calgary close to a suit and a dress shop so we don’t have to leave the room very long.” Waverly moans and grips the redhead’s thigh with her left hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me!” Nicole laughs and focuses back on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walk into their room Waverly frees Nicole’s hands from their bags and pushes her on the sofa “Jesus Wave we haven’t even eaten yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you but I’m about to.” Waverly quickly ties her hair back and slides off Nicole’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They answer the door to the takeout driver with messy hair and crumpled clothing they know he can smell sex wafting from the room door but the driver says nothing and hands them their food before they quickly retreat to the living room “This weekend has already started out amazing.” Nicole says with a smirk and takes a bite of her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is but it gets better I promise you that.” the redhead quirks her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to wait and see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole peels off her shirt and climbs onto their king-sized bed she made sure to get in their room “Waves what’s taking you so long?!” Nicole calls towards the bathroom. Waverly swings open the bathroom door and Nicole’s jaw drops as she takes in the curves of Waverly’s body in the tight black lace lingerie she’s wearing “Wow.” Nicole throws herself out of bed and pins the brunette against the wall with a thud “Fuck Nic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I’m not going to fuck you against the wall when you bought that?” Waverly bites her lip as her hazel eyes turn dark from lust. “You don’t know what you just did pretty girl.” Nicole wraps her arms behind her girlfriend's thighs and carries her to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the next day Waverly’s legs barely work from Nicole hammering into her all night but the pleasant pounding between her legs makes it worth it. As Waverly is brushing her hair in front of their bathroom mirror Nicole comes up from behind her and gently kisses down her neck “Mm Nic I can barely walk right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care you’re so damn sexy it’s not my fault that I don’t ever want to take my hands off you love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you need to get that under control especially when we’re living with our siblings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me I’m not looking forward to being afraid of our siblings walking in any moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to get a lock on our door and buy Wynonna a lot of whiskey bottles to convince her to take Hannah out to the park or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get ready to go shopping.” Waverly groans and the couple slips out of the bathroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly somehow manages to convince Nicole to spend more money on a tailored suit instead of just buying one from a store, that’s how they find themselves in a mainly wooden interior store with a tailor who is rated five stars measures Nicole's arms while Waverly watches. He mutters a number under his breath then writes it down on the clipboard in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this should be done in two hours so come back later.” Nicole takes off the suit jacket she tried on and the pants in the dressing room and walks back out in her regular flannel and jeans as soon as she’s out of the changing room Waverly jumps into her arms and gives her a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to look so handsome Nic!” the redhead laughs and admires her beautiful girlfriend taking in the warmth of her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but now it's time to find you a dress so let's go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get lunch?” the redhead nods and they leave the tailors shop and head to a vegan cafe net to their hotel they stumbled across when they left the hotel that morning. They sit at a small table in the back away from everyone else. “Since I’m getting a black suit and it can match like any color tie I was thinking my tie could match whatever dress you get, it’ll be cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great babe I was thinking a sexy red dress first because well I want you to tear me apart after the dance, second, I want to stop being so closed off and prude like all the time plus I keep hearing the cheerleaders talk about how sexy you are and I don’t deserve you so what better way to do that than just completely showing off-” Nicole cuts her off and finishes for her after regaining her composure for Waverly’s first reason to wear a red dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your incredibly sexy body?” the brunette nods “Baby you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with because some cheerleaders say you don’t deserve me because you do you deserve everything babe I promise you that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I want you to be able to show me off babe you can’t do that if the sexiest thing I wear is a crop top covered by a cardigan so please let me do this babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine but if you're the slightest bit uncomfortable we are leaving I love you too much to let you be uncomfortable for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing Nic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch they head to the small dress shop Nicole found online next to their hotel for Waverly’s dress they try on a few different options including ones that aren’t as revealing so Nicole doesn’t feel like she’s forcing Waverly to wear something too revealing. But on the fifth dress, Waverly walks out of the dressing room in a flowy red dress with a slit down the right leg. The lack of straps on the dress makes the brunette’s cleavage jump out, as soon as Nicole’s eyes land on her girlfriend she freezes and her jaw drops to the floor. “Wow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we have a winner. I won’t have to wait for prom night for you to pin me against the wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn your speechless this is definitely the one.” Waverly changes out of her dress and leaves the room before paying for the dress all while Nicole remains speechless Waverly laughs at her girlfriend and drags her back to the tailor's shop since the redhead’s suit should be done “Babe can you talk yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but that dress will be the death of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we need to make the most of your last days.” Waverly chuckles and pulls Nicole into the tailor's shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the man gets the suit and Nicole tries it on they ask if he has a tie that matches the color of Waverly’s dress he disappears into the back and looks for one “So I was thinking I could spend the night at your place prom night and I can convince Gus to watch Hannah I don’t want anyone to hear what we do prom night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wave we are in public! But yeah that sounds great do you think Gus will do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she loves Hannah! I mean everyone does, she's a cutie! Just like her sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright this matches your dress perfectly.” the man says as he walks back to the register and the two girls pay for the suit and head back to the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've finished writing this story completely but I might add more, so if there is anything else y'all would like to see for this fic let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its prom night in Purgatory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their incredible weekend away from Purgatory, they start counting down the day till prom well Nicole is mainly looking forward to seeing Waverly in that sexy red dress again, the first time she saw it rendered her speechless and caused a pounding in her legs so violent it only went away after they spent the rest of the day between the sheets including the morning after until they had to head back to Purgatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrissy was excited to see what dress Waverly chose so she convinced Waverly to get ready for prom night at her house instead of Nicole’s. The couple was reluctant at first since they would have to bring the brunette’s overnight bag to the school but Chrissy sold the idea by telling them it would be like a romantic movie and Waverly could walk down the stairs of her house in her dress while Nicole waits at the bottom with a corsage, ever being the hopeless romantic Nicole agreed which then lead to Waverly agreeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On prom night Waverly packs up her dress and bag to stay at Nicole’s that night Chrissy is already waiting for her outside by the time she gets outside. “I can’t wait to see what you choose, Wave!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love what I bought, Nic was speechless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?! So you went with something sexy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexy I know Champ might be a jackass but I’m tired of always being called a prude by the cheerleaders and saying someone as hot as Nic deserves someone better than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell Nic that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of it she doesn’t know that I’ve been called a prude. She thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired of being one.” Chrissy pulls into her house's driveway then the two girls head upstairs to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Waves!” Chrissy exclaims as soon as Waverly steps out of the bathroom in her dress and her hair in a single braid going down her back. “No wonder Nic was speechless I don’t swing that way but if was gay…” Chrissy puts up her hands that tell Waverly what she was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up! Nic will be here soon. What do you think I should do for makeup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something simple we don’t want to distract from your body and dress.” Chrissy has the brunette sit on the bed while she does a very simple look as soon as they are done getting ready they hear Sheriff Nedley call for them. “Let's go see your girl Wave.” Waverly rolls her eyes and the two walk down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole watches with adoring eyes as her girlfriend descends the stairs in the red dress that makes her speechless while fiddling with the simple white corsage with a red ribbon. “You are a vision!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please have you seen yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lovebirds can we go?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope pictures first!” Nedley comes back from the kitchen with a camera in his hand. “Gus will kill me if I don’t get pictures.” The three laugh but let Nedley take pictures of them then they all head outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic did you get a limo?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did, everyone else is already in there so let's get a move on!” the three walk over to the limo where Jeremy, Robin, and Dolls are all waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you girl!” Jeremy says excitedly towards Waverly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right! I’m the luckiest person at prom.” the redhead says with an adoring smile while looking at her girlfriend Waverly smiles back at the redhead and lays her head on Nicole’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are adorable!” Robin squeals.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to prom Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand tight and leads them inside as soon as they walk in the guy taking the pictures has them pose and snaps a picture “Damn Waves who knew you were actually so sexy?!” Champ ignorantly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do because she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend.” Nicole bites back and moves them both away from the boy-man quickly. “I should’ve known he would say something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic baby relax I don’t care what he thinks now let's go dance cutie.” Waverly leads Nicole to the dance floor. A slow song starts playing and Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist while Waverly puts her arms around the redhead’s neck. “I can’t wait to go apartment shopping this weekend Nic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither Hannah is so excited to go to the city!” they share a laugh and keep swaying to the beat of the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the song is over they go to the table where Chrissy, Dolls, Jeremy, and Robin are sitting “Jer, Robin why aren’t you two out there?” Waverly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t as brave as you two we’ll get messed with and aren’t as strong as Nic to protect ourselves.” Nicole gets up and gets the two boys to stand up “Come on me and Waves will go with you and if they say anything I’ll shut them up!” Jeremy, Robin, and Waverly laugh before following the eager redhead to the dance floor again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four dance together happily while Nicole glares at anyone who looks like they’re going to say something to Jeremy and Robin making them all back down. After about an hour of dancing, they head back to the table and Nicole gets them food. “Here y’all go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waves was telling us you and your siblings are going to the city this weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re looking for apartments close to Waves’ college and a gym with a basketball court since I need to train for the NBA draft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?!” the people at the table say in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Toronto Raptors coach got me a spot on the draft now he wants me for the team so we’re moving to Toronto together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Nic I didn’t think you could get any cooler!” Robin exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you’re <em>choosing</em> to live with Wynonna?” the blonde asks and earning a hit on the arm from Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am because that means I get to wake up next to Waves every day.” the table aws and Waverly wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist. “I love you Wave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too but you do realize you’re going to regret living with my sister.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No such thing as regret, as long as I have you.” Waverly groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop being so swoon-worthy.” Nicole feigns offense and chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wound me, Waverly Earp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later the student council president, Samantha Baker, calls everyone's attention to the stage “Well I hope everyone is having a good time but it’s time to announce prom king and queen!” another student runs out on stage and hands her an envelope. “Our prom king is Nicole Haught!” Nicole shrugs gets out of her chair and walks up on stage. She can see the anger in Champs's face but it brings a large smile to her face. “Our prom queen is Waverly Earp!” the brunette freezes for a second but is brought back down to earth when Chrissy pushes her out of her chair as she walks past Stephanie she smirks at the blonde who looks very envious of the brunette. Samantha crowns them and a slow song starts to play. “It’s time for the king and queen’s first dance!” Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor where the students have cleared a spot for them. They start to sway to the song and Waverly leans in closer to Nicole “This dance is fun but I think I’m ready to go back to your place.” the brunette purrs into the redhead’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am should we get an uber or drop our friends off first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them have the limo I don’t want to wait to get you all by myself.” Nicole chokes back a moan. The song ends and Nicole drags Waverly over to the table “You guys can have the limo its already paid for, Waves and I are going to head out.” Chrissy wiggles her eyebrows at her friend earning an eye roll from the brunette. Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and leads her outside to the car she ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walk into Nicole’s house Waverly starts fumbling with Nicole’s tie “You look so sexy in a tie!” she throws the piece of silk on the ground “Have you seen yourself in that damn dress?!” Nicole lifts up the brunette bridal style and carries Waverly up to her room and places her gently on the bed the brunette reaches up and slips the redhead’s suit jacket off of her shoulders before ripping open the button up underneath it sending buttons all over the room. “Hey, I liked that shirt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After this chapter, there are a few epilogue chapters then the end but I might add in a few one-shots in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Choosing apartments, graduation, the Haught parent's, and a court case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After choosing a suitable apartment in Toronto for their little family they realize Graduation is arriving too fast their sad to leave all their friends, but Toronto is offering a better future for them with their siblings by their sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe I’m so nervous!” Nicole chuckles and puts her hands on her nervous girlfriend’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby relax, we are here to see if you got valedictorian and with your brain, I doubt anyone stole it from you.” she says with a chuckle and pulls Waverly into her body for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t know that Jer is super smart too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly Earp! That spot is yours!” The principal's receptionist calls Waverly into the office so Nicole sits in the waiting room while her girlfriend talks to the principal's office she starts thinking about their walkthrough of their soon to be apartment in downtown Toronto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were about to give up after seeing seven other places in a matter of six hours until they walked into apartment number eight. “This is the last place I found that had enough room for all of us.” Nicole says as they walk into the apartment with the landlord. They start looking around at the light wooden flooring and pristine white walls. Waverly gets bombarded with a copious amount of decorating ideas as Nicole stares out the large window taking up an entire wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So far so good!” Wynonna exclaimed happily, hoping they could get food after the showing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let's take a look at the rooms.” Nicole leads them to one of the halls they find the master bedroom a linen closet plus a half bath. The master bedroom has high ceilings and is a large room with a plush carpet flooring Nicole and Waverly go into the bathroom and find a hot tub bathtub and a walk-in shower with glass walls and his and her sinks or in their case hers and hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nic this is gorgeous.” the redhead nods and they walk into the closet which is connected to the bathroom. There are two racks on three sides of the closet and the fourth wall is covered in shelves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow this huge I think our stuff could take up maybe one rack but my shoes on the other hand-” Waverly cuts her off with a laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would take up all the shelves?” the first time Waverly saw the hundreds of pairs of shoes Nicole owned her jaw dropped to the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah come on let's check our sibling’s bedrooms.” they leave “their” room and walk across the apartment to the other hall where the last two bedrooms are “Hey Han what do you think?” Nicole asks when she walks into the smaller of the last two bedrooms where her sister is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It's nice.” Nicole chuckles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve said that for all of em come on monkey tell me the truth.” she says and kneels down in front of the smaller redhead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you guys want me with you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course sweetheart we would love nothing more than to have you living with us. How about this? Your bed could go over there.” Nicole points to a corner in front of the window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And a dresser there.” she points to the right wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe a small tv hung up for you and a desk for your school work and stuff. Oh! Look at the dog park across the street for Daisy we could go over there every day wouldn’t that be nice?.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sounds great Cole.” Nicole laughs and goes across the hall to Wynonna’s room. “How's it going in her Earps?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great Wynonna’s already planning where all her rock posters are gonna go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we all like this place then?” the Earps nod “Well I think we found our home then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole looks up to see her girlfriend and principal walk out of the office. “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m valedictorian!” Nicole smiles and hugs her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on I have a surprise.” Nicole takes her to Shorty’s where she, Gus, and Wynonna set up a party to congratulate their girl for getting valedictorian. “You guys this is amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you Waves and wanted to show it!” Wynonna says and hugs her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graduation day comes too fast so fast they barely have time to process the time between getting their gowns and actually heading to school the day of. They’re both wearing formal clothing under their blue satin gowns Nicole has on a white button-up and black slacks while Waverly is wearing a white blouse with a ruffle at the edge of the sleeves and a small piece of fabric to tie the two cut edges closer together and a simple black skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, babe are you ready?” Nicole asks as she straightens her last-minute addition to her outfit, a black tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye- wow.” Waverly walks over to the redhead and fixes the collar of Nicole’s white shirt. “Baby the tie… are you trying to kill me?” Nicole puts on a cocky smirk and kisses the smaller girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, but maybe it’ll get me lucky?” Waverly rolls her eyes and drags her down the stairs of the Haught mansion where they find…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Dad?” Waverly grips the redhead’s hand harder to ground her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Nicky when were you gonna tell us you’re moving to Toronto?” Nicole freezes and hopes Hannah hasn’t told her about the Custody case they’ll be hearing about soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think you cared since you’re never here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we need to know so we could hire a nanny for Hannah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hiring a nanny for Hannah because she’s going with me!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can’t take our daughter Nicky.” that name that her parents know she hates she doesn’t care that it's her graduation day or they hear about it soon enough she can’t stand letting them think what they’re doing is even close to good parenting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s more my daughter than she’s yours! I’m the one who’s here for her when she’s sad! I’m the one who will be there for her first date! I’m the one whos taken care of for eleven years! I’m the one she comes to for advice!. Waverly and I are the ones who help with her homework! She’s going with me and if you have any objections you'll be hearing from a custody lawyer she deserves better than you and she always will.” Nicole pulls Waverly out of the house and meets their siblings by the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let's go!” Wynonna raises her eyebrows but is met by a glare from Nicole so she scrambles to get in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ceremony, they head to Shorty’s while they’re waiting for their food Nicole walks out to call her custody lawyer Kate Cummings </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Nicole can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah my parents are in town and I exploded. I-I-I told her about the case and I just went off. D-Did I mess this up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nicole I want you to write down what you said alright then I want picture proof, messages, flight vouchers, tickets, and anything to prove your parents are absent a lot if you do that you’ll win I promise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I have a lot should I fax it or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well your court date is in two weeks that should be plenty of time oh and for a cherry on top get pictures of you and Han really happy add in Waverly and Wynonna prove you’re a big family it’ll win the judge over okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that.” She walks back into Shorty’s and tries to enjoy her graduation dinner with her family and friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always complained about having to be a mom for Hannah but she would be a bad sister if she ever left Hannah with her parents or a nanny, Hannah has never been good around strangers especially if they aren't one of Nicole's friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two weeks of photos, evidence gather and making a plan they finally feel ready for the day that decides whether or not Hannah gets to stay with people who care about her or she’s stuck with a nanny in a big house by herself with no family with her “Baby relax we are going to win this all three of us are gonna have jobs one of us will always be with her there is no way we lose this!” Waverly says and tries to calm Nicole down. She’s glad Gus agreed to take Hannah for the day to keep her away from the drama, but Gus is mainly taking the small redhead so Nicole isn't worried about too much at one time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay yeah you’re right come on.” they head into the court with Wynonna right behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nicole, your sister will move with us. I promise you that both me and Waves have seen you with her. If that judge rules against you I’m gonna raise hell.” Wynonna surprise both Nicole and Waverly with the use of the redhead’s first name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you just call me Nicole?!” Wynonna rolls her eyes and hits Nicole’s arm playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in their seats and Nicole looks across the way and finds her parents with cocky smirks on their faces. “I’m scared they look </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cocky! They have something up their sleeve.” Waverly puts her hand on the redhead’s thigh to calm her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe relax we got this.” Nicole sighs and starts bouncing her leg up and done to try and keep her nerves in check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All rise!” everyone stands up and doesn’t sit until the judge tells them to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Case 4628 Nicole Haught versus Mr. and Mrs.Haught. Ms.Cumming go ahead and get us started.” Kate gets up from next to Nicole and heads to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My client Nicole Haught has been taking care of her sister since her parents decided their business is more important than raising their children now I know you may be thinking a lot of children do that and yes they do but not 365 days out of the year losing all of her time to be a teenager! And she managed to take care of her while working at the tire shop, playing varsity basketball well enough to get scouted by a professional team in a city that has amazing schools for her little sister! Hell her little family including those two girls sitting beside her always help take care of Hannah during practices, dates, work, and games especially the ones Mr. and Mrs.Haught fail to take their daughter too and don’t tell Nicole until she’s already too late to pick her up luckily Waverly and Wynonna are just a phone call away. Why would you put such a sweet beautiful girl with parents who aren’t as responsible as three young adults two in high school and one working to help her aunt pay for a remodel on her house? Speaking of Aunt Gus McCready Waverly’s and Wynonna’s aunt has seen Hannah more this month than Mr. and Mrs.Haught have all year.” Nicole’s parent's Lawyer stands up and yells an objection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Granted!” The judge's call makes the older Haughts lawyer smirk at kate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes my clients don’t see their cold very much but they can’t they work to support their children, Ms.Cummings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes they do but from what I’ve heard from Nicole </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannah their grandparents were never gone this longs as well as the fact Nicole has never once used the money her parents have given her for anything but the bills on their house, all clothes, food, school supplies, and any other necessity is bought with her salary!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Ms.Cummings that’s enough Mr.Dickinson lets hear your side.” Kate sits down and Mr.Dickinson stands up and starts pacing the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why oh why would you leave a sweet little ten-year-old with two teenagers and a girl who should be in college!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Objection!” the judge grants it to Kate “Hannah is eleven maybe her parents should know her age!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As I was saying are these three girls ready to take care of Hannah while paying their bills for an apartment? That is all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s awfully cocky for such a short argument</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nicole thinks as Kate goes back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nicole has been doing everything by herself for years and each one of them will have a job Nicole’s salary alone will be plenty for them but they are all taking responsibility even though it is not necessary… Now all of this seems a little crazy if we don’t have Hannah’s opinion now does it? So I reached out to Mrs.McCready to have Hannah tell us why she loves living with Nicole and the Earps and as a bonus, she talked about why she would not want to be without her sister.” the officer hands the judge a piece of paper with Hannah’s handwriting. The judge clears his throat before reading it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love living with my sister because she’s always there for me while my parents are gone losing her would hurt me as much as it would hurt her to lose Wavy. If I wasn’t with her I would feel like I’m missing the only family that actually cares about me. Waverly’s family has become mine and being away from her would mean being away from Waverly’s family.” Well, it is very clear Hannah loves her sister but I still want to hear from the Earp sisters and the Haughts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first person on the stand is Nicole’s mother “Nicky why would you want to take my angel from me. Kate slides a paper to Nicole ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s baiting you stay calm. It's their lawyer's signature.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Nicole nods and grips Waverly’s hand </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s our baby and you want to take her away to be in the city she isn’t a city girl she’s a country girl.” Jenny goes off about how sad she is for Hannah to be taken away from her they can see Mr.Dickinson getting madder and madder since Nicole isn’t taking the bait. William does the same thing but the words coming from his mouth make it harder to ignore but she’s able to hold it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Haught come on up.” Nicole sits up at the stand and the officer hands the judge a folder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir my sister is my other half Waverly she’s my soulmate but Hannah she completes me I can’t lose her it might actually tear me apart. When the Toronto Raptors coach told me I could play well I saw Waverly, Wynonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hannah there on the sidelines cheering me on just like they did these following seasons. Now Waverly is one to take plenty of photos so in the folder you have in front of you you can see a lot of the photos of us as one big family and that’s something I hope to have forever!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the firsts: her first crush, her first break-up, her first car, her first driving lesson I want all of it I don’t want all of her milestones to be with a nanny inevitably hired to do something I could do while keeping Hannah with her family our apartment in the city has a room for her and we’ve already planned everything one of us will always be with her no matter what her being with us is the best option.” Nicole gets off the stand and lets Waverly take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hannah has become like a second sister to me and honestly I can see why Nicole would be so broken if they were split Hannah is a ray of sunshine that I never thought I needed in my life before I met her in Shorty’s I honestly think Hannah may have guessed our whole mutual pinning situation before we did. Even though we’d never admit it Hannah has always brought us together especially when one of us is being stupid she’s just as much of my family as Nicole is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna Earp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah well a while back I think it was the day Nicole asked Han if she’d be okay with moving I saw them all cuddled up in Nicole’s bed taking a nap and I may have snapped a picture of them.” Wynonna hands the officer her phone with the picture and the judge looks at it and smiles. “I left years back and I expected to come back to find my sister happy without me but what I found was better she found the person she’s gonna marry and another member for our crazy dysfunctional family in Haught’s little sister she’s a perfect mix of Nicole and Waverly and I could not imagine anything better than that with Hannah we get to see a glimpse into the future of what a Wayhaught kid would be like and from what I’ve seen it's pretty damn amazing Hannah is an amazing kid with a great sister who raised her and would have a bright future with their support.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ve heard plenty and it would clearly be a horrible decision to separate Nicole and Hannah so Nicole Haught you are officially the Guardian of Hannah Rayleigh Haught.” Waverly squeals and hugs the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did it, babe!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did!” Nicole turns to Kate and hugs her “Thank you for helping me with my sister I don't think I could thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sweetheart you deserve to be with your sister just uh consider naming your first daughter Katie if you want to thank me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on my love let's go relieve Gus of her babysitting duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are nearing the end so I want to say thank you for reading this story I've been working on it for about a year now, also I want to tease another story I'm working on it may or may not involve Nicole being Spider-Woman. I'm going to post the first chapter after I've finished uploading this story. </p><p>(If anyone would like to beta for my Spider-Nicole story that would be amazing.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lift With Your Legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moving day and the first night in their new apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moving day comes quickly, before they know it they’re loading everything into the moving trucks they “Lift with your legs!” Nicole says in a strained voice as she and Wynonna lift Hannah’s bed frame into the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up with your mouth!” Wynonna says back snarkily. Once they get the frame into the truck they admire all the stuff they’ve gotten done so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, just a few more things, now where are our girls?” Waverly and Hannah come running out of the house with boxes in their hands and laughing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are y’all done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, just boxes then we can drop the trucks off at the mover's place!” since Toronto is so far from Purgatory they have movers driving all their stuff up a few days before they head to the city and since their beds will be gone they’re staying at the homestead in the guest room and Waverly’s old room which still has a bed because Nicole and Waverly got a brand new bedroom set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night the four girls get ready for their first night at the homestead “Cole where am I sleeping?” Hannah asks and crawls in bed with Nicole and Waverly to watch a movie. Nicole and Waverly share a silent conversation before Waverly answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep with us love.” the small redhead squeals and hugs Waverly who pouts at Nicole that displays how cute she thinks her interaction with Hannah is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let's watch a movie!” Hannah sits in between the two newly graduated teenagers. </span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span> <span>After Hannah falls asleep Nicole turns off the lamp that's giving off the only light in the room and turns to face Waverly with Hannah still between them. “I love this baby.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too. I feel so complete this is perfect I… I never want this to end.” Waverly says with a smile and puts her arm across Hannah and on Nicole’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their days at the homestead, all of them get into Nicole’s car and drive to the airport. “Okay we’re all seated by each other on the plane, and as soon as we get to Toronto we are going to eat then start unpacking.” Waverly says as they pull all of their bags out of the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wynonna says in a condescending tone making the two redheads laugh, Waverly shoots a glare at her girlfriend who quits immediately and gets Daisy in her carrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope she’ll be okay in the bottom of the plane.” Nicole mumbles as they walk into the bustling airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their flight goes smoothly making them all less irritable than they thought they would after an almost four-hour flight. They walk through the airport to get Daisy and their bags. All Nicole can think of is how close they are to their home for the future. She’s away from her parents, Champ Hardy, and all of their pasts, it makes her feel like she can finally breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, there’s our girl!” Waverly grabs Daisy’s carrier and they leave the airport, they pick up food on the way to their apartment. As soon as they get inside Nicole puts down the boxer’s carrier and opens the door to let the pup explore a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay first things first, food!” they all quickly scarf down their food and head to their respective rooms to unpack, all of their new furniture is already put together so all they have to do is unpack their boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic what side of the closet am I taking?” Waverly asks and the redhead laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The side of the bed you always sleep on it’ll make it easier.” in true Waverly Earp fashion all of her clothes are already organized by color so all she does is pull them out of the boxes and hangs them up. By the time she finishes she has time to help Nicole since the redhead didn’t organize her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Baby I told you, you should have organized your clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> packing them!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe I don’t need my clothes to be organized! Plus I’ll be traveling quite a bit it’ll last maybe four months after the draft!” Waverly hits Nicole’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole Rayleigh Haught our closet will be organized whether you like it or not!” Nicole smiles at her fiery girlfriend with heart eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay fine I’m gonna check on our siblings then we need to take Daisy out for a walk she’s good at using pee pads but my baby needs exercise!” Nicole walks across the apartment and knocks on Hannah’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come in!” she walks into her little sister’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ya doin’ Hannah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good are we gonna walk Daisy soon?” the redhead nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m gonna check on Wyn then we’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly watches in amusement as Daisy shakes her entire butt while attempting to wag her tail. “We have the most adorable dog!” Waverly says excitedly and Hannah nods her head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m glad she’s energetic. We can go on runs in the mornings.” the dog looks back at them with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be you to think of exercise while we’re talking about an adorable dog!” Wynonna says and looks at Nicole like she’s crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t complain when you’re sitting courtside at a Raptors game!” Wynonna immediately shuts up and they continue their walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a week their apartment is completely unpacked and organized it gives Nicole and Waverly a feeling of accomplishment. Their home is all theirs… well theirs and their siblings but it's as close as it's gonna get to their own until Hannah is old enough to move out and Wynonna finds a place. There’s no other way they’d want it at that moment, their content and happiness really makes them thankful for everything that’s happened to get them to this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Nic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Wave… I’m glad you and Wynonna came out here with Han and I.” Waverly smiles at Nicole before nuzzling into the redhead’s neck, they’re both still bare from a shared shower, so they feel each other’s skin against their own.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Draft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The draft and her first game plus a big announcement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After months of training and exercise Nicole finally feels ready for the draft (Even if she doesn't need to) especially since Hannah is doing great in her new school, Wynonna is actually holding up with her part of the rent and Waverly is extremely excited about her college classes. A weekend away doesn’t seem so bad since she’s guaranteed a spot on the Raptors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call us every day!” Waverly says as Nicole takes her duffle bag out of the trunk of the brunette’s jeep. Nicole hugs her sister, then gives Waverly a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will baby, I promise.” she throws her bag over her shoulder “I’ll call y’all when I land.” Nicole double-checks for her passport and airplane ticket before walking into the airport. Luckily her bag is small enough to go on the plane so she doesn’t have to sit in the bag check lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gets on the plane she puts her AirPods in and plays music. She’s nervous to be the first female invited to the NBA draft, she knows people will be mad if she does actually get picked, at least until they actually see her play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hotel room is simple with a king bed in the middle of the room and nightstands on either side, she wishes Waverly was with her for this moment but she needs to be in Toronto for classes and Hannah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole pulls out her phone and dials Waverly on face time “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Nic!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wave I just got to my hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe I’m so sorry I couldn’t go with you!” Nicole hears her sister in the background “Your sister wants to say hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicky!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Han! What are my girls doing tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I have classes tomorrow but we’ll watch your draft tomorrow.” Waverly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Hannah cuts in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool… I'd love to talk more but I want to hit the gym today to get another training session in.” she knows she doesn't actually have to do a full workout training regimen before the draft but she wants to stay in the best shape possible, plus her gained muscle mass makes Waverly insatiable for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby good luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly, Hannah, and Wynonna sit nervously as they wait for Nicole’s name to be called</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toronto Raptors first pick is Nicole Haught</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Haught shot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My sister’s a professional basketball player!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later they receive a call from Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yo Haught-shot! When do I get to go to your first game?” Wynonna asks excitedly and gets in front of Waverly and Hannah does the same, barely giving Waverly any room to see Nicole and vise versa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably after Christmas sometime I’m gonna come home early I miss y’all!” Nicole says with a pout “Plus I want to celebrate with my family not strangers in a bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well it's up to you baby, but we’d all love for you to come back.” Waverly says with a wink that no one else but Nicole sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll call y’all when I book my flight.” Nicole is able to book a flight that leaves an hour after they hang up so she ends up packing right away and rushes to the airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door to her apartment opens Nicole is pulled into a hug by her girlfriend. “Aw, Nic I’m so proud of you!” Waverly gets on her toes so she can whisper into Nicole’s ear “We’ll celebrate properly later.” Waverly gets down from her toes and winks before walking off with a sway in her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haught shot! Here's a shot of whiskey to celebrate.” Nicole downs the shot with a grimace and hands the glass to Wynonna. “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Han!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re a professional basketball player my sister’s the coolest!” Nicole has never heard her sister actually call her cool before it feels great to actually be her sister’s role model.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’ve never called me cool before!” Nicole takes her duffle to her room before joining her family in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole's first game comes in a flash more than likely she isn’t going to play but it's exciting nonetheless, she has her family sitting on the sidelines to support her next to some of the other player’s families. “Haught you’re in!” it takes her a second to process what her coach is saying but when she does her nerves catch up with her and she jumps in the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cheers from the people around her especially her little family fuels Nicole to try as hard as she can to keep up with everyone else, luckily she can and does so very well, it's apparent by the smug smile on her coaches face since he knows he made a great choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haught go for it!” one of her teammates says as he passes her the ball, she reacts in time to pivot around one of the other team’s players she gets to the three-point line and fakes right to get around the opposite point guard. She shoots as soon as she has a clear shot and it goes in the crowd roars and she looks over to her girlfriend who throws her a quick smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzzzzzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They win the game with 111 points to their opponents 100. Nicole makes her way to Waverly, Wynonna and Hannah immediately getting pulled into a hug by Waverly “I’m proud of you Nic.” she smiles at the brunette and kisses her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wave.” she bends down and picks up Hannah “Soon I’m not going to be able to pick you up huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Hannah is small for her age but so was Nicole at the same age but then she sprouted so suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Haught let's go!” Nicole says bye to her family and follows her team towards the locker room, something she does not like, none of them are disrespectful but the smell is terrible. “Who was the cutie you were with Nic?” her teammate asks and the rest of her team looks towards her anticipating the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The short one is my girl and the tall one is my future sister-in-law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn how’d you get a cutie like that?” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re high school sweethearts actually, been together for about a year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this girl's name?” another player asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waverly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be nice to have a girl like that.” she smirks and nods. She knows she’s lucky to have found such strong love so young, which makes her ten times more grateful to have found Waverly and on top of that she got Wynonna as her best friend because of Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time goes on, living with Waverly has caused one single thought to keep popping up in Nicole’s brain: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to marry this woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So she decides to ask Wynonna and Gus for their approval her phone call with Gus was better than she expected, which says a lot since she didn’t expect it to go bad… at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spit it out girl I know you didn’t just call to get my vegan lasagna recipe for Waverly.” Nicole chuckled, since she knows Gus knows her better than most people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I was wondering if you’d give me your blessing to ask Waverly to marry me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gus laughed throwing Nicole off her nervous horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Nicole, did you really think I would say no? You make Waverly happy and somehow deal with Wynonna, so of course you can put a ring on my niece's finger, as long as you keep making her happy. You both deserve each other.”</span></em> <em><span>Nicole sighs happily and a smile grew on her face.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you Gus I promise to keep a smile on Waves’ face as long as I shall live.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if her call with Gus was super smooth, she still nervous to ask Wynonna for her blessing, she loves the older Earp but that doesn’t make her any less scared. “Okay, Haught why the hell did you wake me at nine in the morning for? Even if you pay for breakfast you’ll still havent made it up to me.” Nicole chuckles and takes a sip of her coffee, she made sure to go out for breakfast with Wynonna so Waverly couldn’t hear them talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so you know I’m in love with your sister right?” Wynonna nods skeptically “Well we’ve been dating for over a year and I want to ask for your blessing to ask Waves to marry me.” Wynonna smiles at the nervous redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude are you kidding me, of course, you can marry my sister! You two are sickeningly in love it makes me want to puke, like all the time! Honestly, I thought I was going to have to push you to make an honest woman out of my sister, now do you have a ring and when are you going to do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have a ring but I’m not going to tell you when or where only Gus is going to know, since I’m going to fly her out for it.” the Earp scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re so cheesy and romantic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epiloge pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The proposal, the morning after and a fifteen-year flashfoward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After asking the two most important people in her girlfriend’s life for their blessing in marrying Waverly, she gets everything ready, knowing her championship game is coming up, she decided to propose after the game, on the court win or lose because Waverly has always supported her when it comes to her daunting and time-consuming career.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s go, you three! We’re gonna be late!” Nicole calls impatiently, she loves her family, but damn do they get on her nerves sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to watch you play tonight Nic.” Waverly says as she walks over to Nicole, she’s wearing a Raptors short with Nicole’s name and number on the back, tied into a crop top since Nicole and Wynonna wouldn’t let her cut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look hot, Wave.” Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to show my support for my sexy basketball player.” A gag comes from behind them so they turn to find Wynonna decked out in Raptors gear from head to toe. She's wearing anything and everything with the team's logo on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Wynonna, you’re wearing more gear than I am and I’m the one dating a team member!” the Earp scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fucking pumped!” Hannah comes running out from her room with a smile, luckily she isn’t as crazy as Wynonna so the only team-branded item she has is a hat and a shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god someone else in this family is sane!" Waverly says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let's go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After winning the game Nicole excitedly runs over to Waverly and scoops her up in a hug she nods to Gus who is hiding in the back of the crowd to walk down towards them. A news channel stands behind them and waits for Nicole to stop talking to Waverly to get an interview. The redhead drops to one knee and Gus hands her the ring, Wynonna, Hannah, and Waverly are yet to realize their aunt (aunt in Hannah's case too which made all of them insanely happy when it happened) standing there. “Waverly Earp, will you marry me?” Waverly’s hands come up to cover her mouth as she nods all as soon as she sees Nicole kneeling down on one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’ll marry you!” she says as she tries to hold back tears for a few more seconds, Nicole picks up Waverly and holds her close. “Nic I was gonna ask you tonight!.” the brunette says and pulls her ring out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great minds think alike love.” she opens the ring box in Waverly’s hand and slips on the black rubber ring in the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your actual ring is at home, I didn’t want you getting it dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Haught, can we get an interview?” Nicole turns to face the news crew and nods of course because of the impromptu proposal most of the questions are about Waverly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole!” Nicole flops down on the bed next to Waverly and laughs happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck, is it just me, or is engaged sex ten times better than dating sex?” Waverly smiles and curls into the redhead’s side;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so right, love.” they hear the front door open so they slip on clothes knowing that it’s Wynonna and Hannah returning from getting doughnuts. “Ya know I love living with our siblings, but I think we need a bigger place in the outskirts of town so we don’t have to wait to have sex when they’re gone.” Waverly chuckles and drags Nicole out of their room and to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you two are! Come on let's eat!” Nicole and Waverly grab their own doughnuts as their siblings dig in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both look around and take in their present, they’re surrounded by love and happiness, something they both longed for their entire childhood, now that they have they are completely and totally content with their lives and never want it to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>15 years later...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommies wake up!” Waverly, and Nicole now in their early thirties wake to their two kids, Winnie and Willam, their two redheaded twins that look like a perfect mix of the couple, from the smarts to the athletics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winnie is a tiny Waverly she’s smart, and a huge bookworm that’s reading at a high school level at seven years old, while Willam is a tiny male Nicole, he's athletic, smart, and a lady's man. They both got Nicole’s dimples and red hair just as they both got Waverly’s bright smile and smarts even if they used a sperm donor to get the redhead’s attributes almost exactly the same as Nicole which makes them look as if Nicole really was the one who got Waverly pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babies, what’s wrong?” William works his way in Nicole’s arms and Winnie in Waverly, just like most mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want pancakes!” the couple laughs and walks downstairs with their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Win help your mama with pancakes, Will and I are gonna go chop some wood outside.” They walk outside and take in the snowy planes of Canada, Nicole is now the Purgatory blue devils high school coach but still occasionally gets a call from her old Raptors coach if he needs help with a play. They all ended up moving back to Purgatory since they wanted Winnie and William to grow up in the same place they did, even Hannah and Wynonna came back, the older Earp took over Shorty’s and Hannah works at the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, when is great aunt Gus coming back?” Gus left Purgatory soon after Nicole and Waverly got married, but she comes back for the Holidays and every once in a while to see her great-niece and nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A few weeks bud, she’s gonna be here for yours and Winnie’s birthday.” he smiles and helps Nicole put logs on the cutting block. “Okay bud stand back.” she cuts up the wood and they both stack it on the front porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nic, Will breakfast is ready!” The two redheads run up the porch and to the kitchen. Nicole scoops up her daughter and kisses her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Put me down!” Nicole puts her daughter down and turns to face Waverly who’s watching with admiration so she walks over to her wife and gives her a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you watching me for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love watching you with our kids.” Nicole smiles and kisses Waverly once again yet it still puts a whole army of butterflies in her stomach no matter how many times they've kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got pregnant.” they smile at each other again and serve their own breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lives have changed so much but they would never ask for anything else, they both have a loving family with each other. Going from two broken down teenagers to happy, fulfilled adults with all their dreams coming true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waverly is no longer known as Wynonna’s sister or the girl with the crazy fucked up family, she’s now Waverly the wife of Nicole Haught, professor at Purg U, and the mother of the two most perfect Children. Just like Nicole is no longer the daughter of a seemingly perfect family she’s Nicole the basketball star, wife and mother. They aren’t only defined by their family but their own accomplishments that they worked so hard to get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got all they wanted: love, marriage, family, and happiness. Bright futures, a love laced present and a past and only a pasty with demons, all of it made them who they are, whether or not they liked their pasts or parts of it, it got them to their present. They aren’t defined by who they were but they are now which includes each other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this story its been a while that I've worked on it and I honestly never thought it would get nearly as much attention as it did, thank you for a wild ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>